Lightning Orange and Cherry Crystal
by Karlos Uzumaki
Summary: Antes de voltarem a Vila, Jiraiya e Naruto recebem a visita de um Jovem Ninja Andarilho, portador de uma Kekkei Genkai Rara e poderosa que até surpreendeu a Kyuubi (Kurama). Esse jovem convida Naruto para um treinamento especial, garantindo uma nova chance de ser mais forte e trazer Sasuke de volta a vila. Casais: NaruSaku e SasuHina
1. Retorno A Konoha e Um Novo Amigo

**Cap.01: Retorno A Konoha e Um Novo Amigo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konohagakure No Sato(Três Anos Depois):<strong>_

_**/Prédio do Fogo(A Sede do Hokage)/**_

_Depois de avaliar a missão de Rank-D do Time Eibisu, Tsunade observa pela janela, o lindo dia e o céu azul que mantém a beleza da paisagem de sua vila._

_Jiraiya surge encostado na janela. Ambos com um pensamento voltado para seu afilhado._

Tsunade: -Já se passou três anos, que fico com saudades daquele jeito hiperativo e escandaloso dele.

Jiraiya: -Também me sinto assim Tsunade. -Mas fique tranquila, pois hoje é o dia em que ele voltará junto com seu novo amigo.

Tsunade: -Mesmo assim, eu ainda não acredito que aquele garoto que você mencionou é descendente do terceiro clã de Uzushiogakure.

Jiraiya: -Você pode não acreditar, mas quando eu vi de perto o poder daquele jovem, me senti totalmente inferior, como se estivesse na presença de um ser superior. -Porém, ele mostrou muita amizade quando reconheceu o sangue Uzumaki e Namikaze que o Naruto possui.(sorrindo): -Acho que vamos ter muitas surpresas logo quando eles voltarem.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Não deixa de estar certo Jiraiya.

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

_Os Jounnins Izumo e Kotetsu permanecem vigiando o portão principal da Vila, até que se surpreendem ao reconhecer um dos dois indivíduos que entraram e acenaram amigavelmente.  
><em>

Izumo: -Você viu isso Kotetsu?

Kotetsu: -Vi e ainda estou surpreso. -Aquele loiro vai ser muito comentado, agora que ele voltou.

Izumo: -Disso eu não tenho dúvida. -Mas quem era aquele rapaz ao lado dele?

Kotetsu: -Nem imagino, mas ele deve ser um conhecido do loiro.

_Durante a caminhada na rua central, um dos rapazes sorri de modo alegre e nostálgico por ter voltado as suas raízes._

Rapaz-2: -Vejo que sentiu muitas saudades de casa não é **Naruto-san**?

Naruto(feliz): -E como meu amigo. -Depois de dois anos com Jiraiya-sensei, e mais um ano treinando com você, bateu aquela saudade e nostalgia de Konoha.

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. **_

_**Idade: 17 Anos.**_

_**Roupa que usa: Veste um Colete-Jeans de Cor Vermelho alaranjado com o Emblema do Clã Uzumaki (Redemoinho) nas costas, por baixo da camisa azul-escuro que tem o emblema do Clã Namikaze na cor Dourada (Uma Lâmina de Três Pontas); **__**Calça jeans da mesma cor do Colete, com detalhes nas laterais que lembram caudas flamejantes, calça chinelos ninja de cor azul-escuro, e usa luvas de cor dourado, com furos nos dedos); **_  
><em><strong>Seus cabelos continuam loiros, mas algumas mechas são vermelho alaranjado, que prova sua união completa com a Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama; <strong>__**Seus olhos azuis intensos tem a pupila em vertical, e os três riscos em suas bochechas permanecem **__**Seu corpo é bem definido, com músculos que destacam seu novo eu. **_  
><em><strong>Ele carrega atrás da cintura: Uma Katana com o Emblema do Omoyoton; o cabo dela é resistente, de cor dourado com gemas dourado-escuro cravejadas.<strong>_

Rapaz-2(sorrindo): -Agora você poderá mostrar a todos o quanto evoluiu Naruto-san. -Está pronto para a jornada de seu sonho de ser um Hokage começar?

Naruto(alegre): -E como estou, graças a você **Ray-san.**

_**Ray Gonçalves.**_

_**Clã de Origem: Clã Gonçalves (Ou Clã Kurisutaru [Cristal]).**_

_**Idade: 17 Anos.**_

_**Cabelos: Pretos com fios azuis;**_

_**Olhos: Castanhos.**_

_**Roupa que usa: Veste um Colete Jeans Azul-Escuro (com o desenho do Diamante Azul nas costas) por cima da camisa preta; **__**Calça Jeans Azul-Escuro com detalhes em roxo, que lembra chamas nas laterais da calça, usa Luvas sem Dedos(de cor Escuro) nas mãos e calça seu Chinelo-Ninja. **__**Seus cabelos pretos tem fios azuis, a Marca-Kanji do Fogo Azul surge em seu punho direito. **_  
><em><strong>Ele carrega nas costas: Um bastão com lâminas de cristal azulado transparente em forma crescente, uma em cada ponta, e ela tem o emblema da Chama Azul;<strong>_

_De tanta empolgação, Naruto vê um poste e sobe correndo com perfeição, sendo observado por Ray que sorri de canto. Naruto fica de pé sob o poste e estica os braços, com uma expressão alegre no rosto._

Naruto: -Sugoi! -Que sensação nostálgica! -Como é bom estar em casa! -KONOHAGAKURE, NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE ESTÁ DE VOLTA!

_Numa outra rua, **Sakura Haruno (Chunnin de Konoha - com 16 anos de idade)** estava indo em direção prédio do fogo, quando ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma voz conhecida ecoando por toda vila, e ao olhar para onde veio a voz, ela se impressionou ao reconhecer o rapaz que está no alto do poste:_

Sakura: -Na-Naruto?!

_Ela corre rapidamente para o local, com um sorriso alegre no rosto ao ver seu amigo de volta.  
><em>

_Naruto observa ao redor da vila e fica surpreso ao ver o rosto de pedra da Tsunade, esculpida no Monte Hokage._

Naruto: -Legal. -Fizeram o rosto da Godaime no Monte.

_Sakura se aproxima e fica confusa ao ver o jovem que observa Naruto._

Sakura: -Gomen pela pergunta, mas quem é você?

_Ray encara Sakura com um olhar meio frio, que a faz se assustar, mas ele sorri e em seguida se curva em cumprimento:_

Ray: -Meu nome é Ray Gonçalves, e vim junto com Naruto-san para eu conhecer essa vila que ele tanto fala em seu treinamento.

Sakura(se curva em retribuição): -É uma honra conhecê-lo Ray-san.

_Naruto fica feliz ao ver Sakura e a chama:_

Naruto: -Sakura-chan?! -É você mesma?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto! -Você chegou agora?

Naruto: -Hai.

_Ele salta do poste e aterrissa com perfeição. Ao se aproximar da Sakura, ele a surpreende com um abraço de nostalgia, que a deixa meio corada._

Naruto: -Fiquei com saudades de você e dos outros Sakura-chan.

Sakura(retribui o abraço com carinho e amizade): -Eu também fiquei com saudades Naruto. -Okaeri nasai.

_Sem entender, Sakura sente seu coração bater sem controle, só de estar abraçada a seu amigo, e isso faz seu estômago ficar com a chamadas borboletas. Depois do abraço, Sakura se surpreende com o novo visual de Naruto, seu sorriso contagiante e os olhos azuis que lembram as safiras mais intensas._

Sakura: -Você ficou mais bonito, e ficou mais alto que eu.

Naruto(corado): -Hã...bem isso é devido ao treinamento que eu tive com meu amigo aqui. -Você também ficou linda Sakura-chan.

_Sakura fica com as bochechas coradas com o elogio que recebeu de Naruto, pois ela ficou surpresa por ele ser gentil e sorridente._

Sakura(sorrindo e corada): -A-arigatô Naruto...

Naruto(toca no ombro de Ray e apresenta-o): -Sakura-chan, esse é meu amigo é Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(sorrindo): -Já nos cumprimentamos antes Naruto-san. -Parece que vai ser interessante eu passar um tempo aqui em Konoha.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Sei que vai gostar de conhecer a Vila Ray-san. -E Todo mundo vai ficar feliz com sua volta Naruto.

Naruto(feliz): -Também estou feliz por ter voltado. -Vai ser bom rever nossos amigos. -Antes vamos até a sala da Godaime, pois quero mostrar a ela o quanto eu evoluí.

Sakura: -Hai.

Ray(sorrindo de canto): -Se eu fosse ela eu já aprovaria você a Jounnin ou até o próximo Hokage. -Mas com certeza ela vai ver sua evolução, então vamos lá.

_Porém, eles ouvem uma voz dizendo: _-Naruto-niichan!

_Ao se virarem, os três olham com gotas na cabeça quando Konohamaru usou o Sexy No Jutsu, se transformando numa garota nua com nuvens que cobrem suas regiões intimas. Moegi e Udon ficam com gotas na cabeça e constrangidos depois de verem essa atuação inusitada do companheiro._

Konohamaru(volta ao normal): -O que achou desse jutsu?! -Estou melhorando ele a cada dia.

_Até que Naruto deu uma risada leve causando surpresa a todos, exceto Ray._

Naruto: -Hehehe...

Konohamaru(confuso):...

Naruto: -Gomen Konohamaru, mas não sou mais criança para usar esses jutsus. -Você deveria parar de usá-los também.

_Aquilo chocou os três gennins, e a Sakura, mas ao ver a leve tristeza do jovem Sarutobi, Naruto se aproxima dele e alisa sua cabeça, surpreendendo._

Konohamaru: -Hã...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não precisa ficar assim Konohamaru. -Posso mostrar mais do que esses jutsus que eu fazia só para aprontar. -Quando eu tiver um tempo, irei treinar você, a Moegi e o Udon, para que possam ser o melhor time de Konoha.

_Aquela notícia surpreendeu os três e a Sakura ficou sem palavras ao notar a grande mudança de Naruto.  
><em>

Sakura(pensando): -Ele não mudou só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. (corada) -Conhecendo você Naruto, provavelmente voltou com habilidades surpreendentes.

_Ray só sorriu de canto, mas ele teve que interrompê-los para se apresentarem a Hokage._

Ray: -Naruto-san, vamos indo? -Quero conhecer a Godaime Hokage.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.(olha para Konohamaru e seus amigos) -Estou feliz por revê-los. -Logo irei ajudá-los a serem fortes.

_Os três sorriram alegremente com a oportunidade de treinarem com Naruto, que mostrará mais do que mudança física._

Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon: -Hai Naruto nii-chan!

_Ele, Sakura e Ray seguem andando em direção ao Prédio do Fogo._

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Kaze No Kuni:_**

_Em um deserto, sob a tempestade de areia, dois indivíduos seguem andando, como se o calor e a tempestade não os incomodassem. Ambos vestem mantos negros com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas, e usam chapéus_.

Homem-1: -Estamos quase chegando ao nosso destino. -Logo eles verão o quanto minha arte é incrível.

Homem-2: -Preocupe-se com nosso objetivo principal, que é a captura do Jinchuuriki de Ichibi. -Iremos neutralizá-lo e levar ao local onde será feito a extração.

Homem-1: -Como você gosta de quebrar minha ansiedade **Sasori**-senpai.

Sasori: -Sabe que odeio esperar e fazer os outros esperarem **Deidara. **-Então vamos continuar rumo a Sunagakure.

Deidara: -Huum. -Tá certo.

**_Nisso/De Volta A Konohagakure:_**

_Em seu escritório no prédio do Fogo, Tsunade leva um susto ao rever Naruto, crescido, forte e bem parecido com Minato (exceto as marcas nas bochechas dele). Ela se levanta da cadeira e o recebe com um abraço forte e carinhoso em seu afilhado.  
><em>

Tsunade: -Okaeri nasai Naruto.

Naruto(retribui o abraço e sorri): -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Senti saudades de você, do Ero-sennin e dos outros. -Mas agora eu estou de volta em minha casa.

_Tsunade ficou surpresa por ser tratada com respeito pelo garoto que antes era hiperativo e escandaloso. Por um lado ela ficou feliz por essa mudança, mas por outro se sentia triste, pois a mesma estava se acostumando a ser chamada de Baa-chan. Depois do abraço, ela admira seu novo Naruto, pronto para ver as surpresas e a coragem que ele demonstrará em suas missões._

_Quando Naruto apresenta-a ao Ray, esse ficou contente em conhecer um dos últimos membros do Clã Senju, e uma dos Três Sannin Lendários de Konoha._

Ray(se curva): -É uma honra conhecê-la neta de Hashirama Senju. -Sou Ray Gonçalves, um dos últimos descendentes do Clã Gonçalves.

Tsunade(se curva e sorri): -Eu me sinto honrada em conhecê-lo Ray-san. -Peço desculpas pela surpresa que tive antes, pois é raro ver membros desse clã ainda vivos, depois de tantas guerras que dizimaram Uzushiogakure.

Ray(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Godaime-sama. -Alguns sobreviventes de meu clã e dos Uzumakis e Namikazes ainda estão vivos e escondidos da ambição das nações ninja. -Eles irão surgir somente quando a paz for alcançada e quando as Nações ninjas deixarem seus rancores e assuntos militares de lado. -Até lá, eu sou um andarilho que procura ajudar as pessoas comuns e impedir que ninjas corruptos e perigosos usem esse conhecimento do Chakra para o mal.

Tsunade: -Isso nos dá muitas esperanças de um futuro melhor para todos.

Ray: -E com Naruto-san já preparado e forte, vocês verão mais do que os olhos podem ver. -E quero agradecer a você Jiraiya-san, pelo treinamento que deu a ele, pois isso o ajudou muito a superar o treinamento mais intenso que ele recebeu de mim.

Jiraiya(contente): -Naruto tem um grande futuro como Ninja e determinado como é, não me admira ele ter superado tantos desafios que você colocou a prova.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Verdade. -Se não fosse seus ensinamentos e seu aprendizado, eu nunca teria conseguido passar pelas etapas difíceis do treinamento de Ray-san. -Arigatô, sensei.

_Jiraiya sorri de forma nostálgica, pois ver essa nova mudança do afilhado, o fez lembrar de Minato._

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Então estou curiosa para ver sua evolução Naruto. -Você aceita fazer um teste especial? Já que entre todos os ninjas da vila, você é o único gennin ativo então nada mais justo que provar suas habilidades para eu escolher sua nova posição.

Naruto: -Eu compreendo. -Mas eu gostaria de saber como é esse teste, se não for incômodo?

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Só posso dizer que você lutará com cinco dos melhores Jounnins de Konoha. -O resto você saberá só amanhã.

Sakura: -Cinco Jounnins? -Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas isso não é demais para o Naruto?

Ray: -Eu discordo de você Sakura-san. -Nem mesmo um grupo de cinquenta ou cem jounnins é páreo para o Naruto-san. -Você logo verá.

Naruto: -Aceito o teste Godaime-sama.

Tsunade: -Que bom. -Amanhã, as oito horas você deve comparecer no Estádio Chunnin. -Se passar no teste, terá uma surpresa.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai. -Como eu vou descansar hoje, queria pedir uma coisa.

Tsunade: -Hai?

Naruto: -Eu quero a chave da casa dos meus pais, e sei que o Sandaime-sama pediu para você guardá-la quando eu soubesse da verdade.

_Por essa Tsunade não esperava ouvir, e sua expressão mudou de sorridente para de preocupação e medo. Jiraiya também se espantou com isso._

Tsunade: -Então você...já sabe...

Naruto: -Hai. (sorrindo)-Mas fique tranquila, pois eu nunca odiaria eles pelo sacrifício que fizeram para salvar a vila. -E também sei que você e Jiraiya-sensei são da minha família e queriam manter segredo sobre meus pais, para me proteger dos inimigos deles.

Tsunade(se emociona): -Naruto...

Jiraiya(sorrindo e pensa): -Minato, Kushina, o filho de vocês é mesmo especial.

Ray: -Godaime-sama, eu contarei tudo a vocês sobre o treinamento que dei ao Naruto-san, então peço que dêem a ele o que é de seu direito.

Tsunade: -Hai.

_Tsunade abre a gaveta de sua mesa e pega uma chave dourada e avermelhada com o emblema do redemoinho e do trovão desenhados. Ela entrega ao Naruto que fica feliz._

Naruto: -Arigatô Godaime-sama. -Depois você me segue Ray-san, pois assim como eu, você precisa descansar também.

Ray(faz sinal positivo): -Tudo bem Naruto-san.

Naruto: -Ja ne para todos.(sorrindo) -Eu apareço no Estádio Chunnin as oito horas da manhã.

_De repente, Naruto some num flash dourado, deixando faíscas elétricas alaranjadas no ar, causando espanto em Jiraiya, Tsunade e Sakura espantados._

Sakura: -Su-Sugoi!

Tsunade: -Nani?

Jiraiya: -Aquilo foi...

Ray(rindo): -Como eu disse, tem muita coisa que vocês vão saber sobre o treinamento que eu dei a Naruto-san.(sério) -No entanto, o que eu vou contar não pode sair desta sala, pois pode haver bisbilhoteiros a espreita que com certeza querem saber dos pontos fortes e fracos do Naruto-san. -Posso confiar em vocês?

Jiraiya: -Hai Ray-san.

Tsunade: -Ninguém saberá sobre o que você nos contou.(olha para a Sakura) -Sakura, gomen, mas você não pode ficar, pois tudo que é relatado sobre o Naruto é confidencial.

Sakura: -Eu compreendo Hokage-sama.(se curva)-Shitsureishimasu _(com licença - formal)_.

Ray: -Amanhã você saberá com o Naruto-san, depois do teste, Sakura-san.(sorrindo) -Afinal ele fala muito de você sabia?

Sakura(corada): -Ele falava de mim no treinamento dele?

Ray: -Hai, e também dessa tal promessa que ele quer cumprir. -Sugiro que pense bem nisso Sakura-san.

Sakura(confusa): -Hai...

_Sakura se retira da sala, enquanto Ray olha em volta da sala._

Ray: -Antes de falarmos, irei eliminar uns intrusos que não deveriam estar aqui, e que não são seus anbus Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: -Nani?

_Em segundos, Ray se moveu na velocidade da luz e em seguida reaparece no mesmo lugar, até que entre as paredes e o teto do escritório: Seis Ninjas com máscaras diferentes das máscaras dos Anbus caem no chão, ambos sem vida._

Jiraiya: -Mas eles são...

Tsunade(séria): -Membros da Anbu-Ne...

Ray(faz selo de mão): -**Kakusareta No Jigen _(Dimensão Oculta)_**!

_Os seis anbus-ne mortos são envolvidos numa redoma de luz azulada e desaparecem no ar._

Ray: -Agora podemos conversar com tranquilidade. -Vou contar sobre as etapas de treinamento que eu dei a Naruto-san.

_Ray senta na cadeira a frente, enquanto Tsunade senta na cadeira principal e Jiraiya permanece de pé ao lado dela. Ambos começam a ouvir tudo que Ray fala quando começou a treinar o Naruto, em um local secreto, escondido nas ruínas de Uzushiogakure. Esse local é chamado de: **Jigen No Sekai (Mundo Dimensional).**_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/Atrás do Monte Hokage:_**

_Naruto surge no local, mas não havia nada na frente, a não se árvores._

Naruto: -A mansão está protegida por um Genjutsu avançado que a camufla com o ambiente, tornando-a invisível. -Mas para nós é fácil desfazê-lo.

_Concentrando seu chakra na mão, Naruto aponta para frente, e a ilusão da floresta se desfaz, revelando o quanto é esplendor a Mansão que se revela._

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi!

_Ao entrar na porta dupla, ele se surpreende com a decoração do saguão principal e dos três andares seguintes. Durante uma hora, ele conhece outros alojamentos, cozinha, sala de visita, banheiras amplas e refrescantes e um salão de treinamento. A Sala demantimentos era imensa e a comida armazenada permanece limpa e bem preservada._

_Naruto entram no quarto de casal onde seus pais dormiam juntos antes dele nascer e se impressiona com a decoração. Naruto decide reativar o Genjutsu para preservar o segredo da Mansão._

Naruto: -Eu adorei essa mansão. -Too-chan, kaa-chan, aqui é onde eu irei viver e realizar meus sonhos.

_Naruto passeia pelos corredores do segundo terceiro andar da mansão. Ele encontra uma Biblioteca Secreta, escondida por um Fuuinjutsu de Espaço-Tempo que flui livremente pela mansão e seu acesso é somente aceito pelos herdeiros de sangue do clã uzumaki e do clã namikaze. Seu diâmetro é imenso, e há várias estantes contendo inúmeros livros e pergaminhos contendo Jutsus, e sobre a história e a fundação de Uzushiogakure No Sato._

_Depois de um banho relaxante e uma troca de roupas, Naruto vai até a sacada da mansão, onde respira o ar puro e sente a brisa leve percorrer pelo seu corpo.  
><em>

Naruto(sorrindo): -Agora sim que as coisas vão ser bem agitadas daqui pra frente, concorda comigo, **Kurama**-san?

_**/Sub-Consciente-On/**_

_Naruto se vê em um **Imenso Campo Verde com Montanhas ao redor, e no centro, há uma Imensa Lagoa com Água pura e cristalina.** Atrás dele, surge caminhando livremente nessa Dimensão Mental: **A Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama**.  
><em>

Kurama(sorrindo de canto): -Com certeza gaki. -Será divertido quando entrarmos em ação.

Naruto: -Graças ao Ray-san, iremos causar espanto ao Mundo e a Akatsuki não irá continuar com suas ambições.

_**/Sub-Consciente-Off/**_

_Naruto volta para dentro e entra na cozinha, onde prepara sua refeição normal (ramen com verduras).  
><em>

**_De volta Ao Prédio Do Fogo:_**

_Tanto Tsunade quanto Jiraiya ficaram espantados quando Ray contou com detalhes sobre as etapas do treinamento:  
><em>

_**Primeira Etapa – Taijutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu sobre os taijutsus dos Namikazes e dos Uzumakis, que são mais ágeis, fortes e destrutíveis, que deixam o Jyuuken Ryuu dos Hyuugas no chinelo. Os dois treinaram taijutsu sem parar, conseguindo assim um grande avanços em força, velocidade, agilidade e percepção ao trocar golpes, chutes, esquivas e bloqueios. O nível de força, velocidade, agilidade e leveza corporal de Naruto, alcançou um nível acima de um Jounnin. Com resultado, seus músculos bem definidos modelaram seu corpo, mas sem alterar sua aparência jovem._

_**Segunda Etapa Semanal -Ninjutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu a dominação de seus elementos principais: Fuuton e Suiton, criando Jutsus de Rank A e S. Ele as uniu, formando o Elemento Hyouton, aprendendo assim os Jutsus que viu Haku usar na Missão No País das Ondas. __Depois ele aprimorou seu Kage Bunshin, criando cerca de 15000 Clones de si, e todos começaram a treinar todas as etapas seguintes._

_**Terceira Etapa - Fuuinjutsu:**_

_Naruto aprendeu a caligrafia especial dos uzumakis e a criação de Selos Especiais que serão muito úteis tanto nas batalhas quanto em salvar vidas e outros benefícios adicionais, e depois ele leu um pergaminho que conta sobre todos os Fuuinjutsus criados pelos uzumakis e suas funções, tanto para cura e aprendizagem quanto em ataques e selamentos de demônios perigosos. __Ele aprendeu que fuuinjutsus são muito úteis para armazenar armas, pergaminhos e outras utilidades para o dia a dia. Ele aprendeu todos os segredos sobre o Selo que mantém a Kyuubi selada em seu corpo, e agora sabe como liberar e restaurar o **Hakke No Fuin Shiki (Selo Dos Oito Tigramas).**_

_**Quarta Etapa - Kekkei Genkai:**_

_Ray ajudou Naruto a despertar suas Kekkei Genkais, através de uma luta muito extrema. Depois de tantos golpes, chutes, e ataques de Ninjutsus que recebeu, Naruto teve sua adrenalina elevada a mil por hora, e isso despertou suas Kekkei Genkais._

_**(Nota Do Autor: As Kekkei Genkais do Naruto serão reveladas no segundo capítulo, quando ele fazer o teste especial de luta.)**_

_**Quinta Etapa - Genjutsu:  
><strong>_

_Essa foi a parte que seria uma grande dificuldade, mas com Ray ajudando nos segredos de como criar e neutralizar genjutsus de nível B, A e S, Naruto soube bem aproveitar cada explicação e nos treinos de controle do chakra para quebrar a sincronia do inimigo, o resultado foi de surpreender Ray.  
><em>

**_Sexta Etapa - Controle do Poder Bijuu:_**

_Com as etapas já cumpridas, Naruto só precisava cumprir a última e decisiva etapa: Derrotar a Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama numa luta extrema e fazê-la confiar e ser parceira de seu Jinchuuriki. Quando ele ativou o selo-chave em seu braço, o imenso portão se abriu e a Kyuubi enfurecida estraçalhou-o com um rugido. Usando o Sennin Mode **(Jiraiya ensinou a ele mais cedo, pois seria seu último recurso caso se deparasse com um dos ninjas da Akatsuki)**. A batalha dos dois foi muito extrema, mas numa virada de sorte, Naruto derrotou Kurama, e assim pode conhecer as almas de seus pais, que foram inseridos no desenvolvimento do Hakke No Fuin Shiki. Depois de uma longa conversa com Naruto, Kurama aceitou ser parceira e conceder seus poderes a Naruto, para que juntos possam enfrentar a Akatsuki e libertarem os Bijuus que podem ter sido capturados ou ainda estão selados em seus Jinchuurikis.  
><em>

**_(Nota Do Autor: Essa parte do treinamento será mostrada mais adiante, como um flashblack.)_**

_Depois de beber um copo de água, Ray ri com a expressão de espanto de Jiraiya e Tsunade, pois eles viram na mente dele, todas os dias em que Naruto sofreu em cada etapa do treinamento, obtendo grandes resultados. Ainda mais depois de saberem sobre as Kekkei Genkais que ele herdou dos pais, mas esses não usaram por motivos que só Naruto sabe. _

Ray(rindo): -Já podem fechar suas bocas antes que alguma mosca entrem nelas.

Jiraiya(se recompõe): -Nunca imaginei que seu modo de treinamento fosse dessa magnitude. -Acho que nem mesmo eu aguentaria isso tudo, mesmo se fosse jovem.

Ray: -Somente os ninjas dos três clãs de Uzushiogakure podem suportar esse modo de treinamento em Jigen No Sekai. -E por Naruto-san ser mestiço, isso o ajudou e muito em suas habilidades, raciocínio rápido, e percepções visuais e mentais que superam até o mais forte dos ninjas.

Tsunade: -Então poderemos ter muitas expectativas de trazermos a paz para todos.

Ray: -Concordo, porém, há outro inimigo que se esconde nas sombras e logo irá se aliar a Akatsuki.

Tsunade: -Outro inimigo?

Ray(sério): -Hai. -Ainda não tenho certeza, mas esse inimigo odeia as nações Ninja até a alma, e é perigoso que nem mesmo eu e o Naruto-san podemos derrotá-lo ainda, mesmo se lutarmos juntos.

Jiraiya: -Como pode ter certeza de que existe um inimigo mais perigoso que a Akatsuki, e que nem você e o Naruto podem com ele?

Ray: -Digamos que você não é o único com uma rede de espionagem Jiraiya-san. -Tenho pessoas de confiança que estão convivendo entre as vilas ninjas, e sempre recebo informações por telepatia, ou por mensagens de um falcão.

Jiraiya(surpreso): -Incrível.

Ray: -Depois do teste do Naruto-san, irei contar mais detalhes sobre o que descobri em minha jornada. -Por enquanto, mantenham-se discretos e não confiem em ninguém que age nas sombras, como o tal Danzou que mandou aqueles ninjas nos espionarem. -Quando chegar o momento de revelar tudo, todas as nações terão que se unir para uma provável Guerra Ninja.

Tsunade: -Wakarimashita Ray-san.

Jiraiya: -Estaremos atentos e não diremos nada a ninguém, até que chegue o momento certo.

Ray: -Assim eu fico tranquilo. -Bom, vou passar na casa nova do Naruto-san, e amanhã irei ver o teste que você vai dar a ele. (sorrindo)-Depois irei conhecer seus amigos e quem sabe eu possa dar uma ajuda a eles. -Afinal o Naruto-san gosta muito deles, então acho que vou me dar bem com eles.

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Sei que vai gostar de conhecê-los Ray-kun. -Tenha um bom descanso e diga ao meu afilhado que ele pode contar comigo e com os amigos, sempre.

Ray(sorrindo): -Direi a ele sim, pois mesmo tendo sofrido muito na infância, Naruto-san nunca deixará de ser alegre e um grande amigo das pessoas. -Nos vemos amanhã. -Ja ne.

_Ray some numa labareda de fogo azul, enquanto Tsunade e Jiraiya demonstram uma grande ansiedade e a chance de finalmente poder passar momentos familiares com seu afilhado._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Teste; Promoção; O Kazekage.<br>_**


	2. Teste, Promoção, O Kazekage

**Cap.02: Teste, Promoção, O Kazekage.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No Dia Seguinte07:00 Horas Da Manhã:  
><em>**

**_/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_Após de uma boa noite de sono, Naruto se levanta da cama e depois de arrumá-la, ele pega uma toalha e vai ao banheiro amplo, onde toma um banho quente e relaxante. Depois de sua higiene bucal e corporal, o loiro seca seu corpo com outra toalha e volta ao quarto onde veste sua roupa (vejam no capítulo 01) e amarra sua bandana de Konoha na testa. Ao se ver no espelho, ele sorri de canto, pois hoje é o momento de mostrar a todos o quanto evoluiu e que pode proteger a vila e seus amigos, merecendo assim a confiança e o respeito das pessoas._

_Ele pega sua katana, colocando atrás da cintura e em seguida sua pochete especial, onde ele guarda as famosas Kunais de três pontas, que são herança de seu pai: Minato Namikaze._

_Ao descer para a sala de jantar, ele sorri ao ver seu amigo Ray já acordado e colocando a refeição matinal para um dia bem agitado que ele vai ter._

Ray(sorrindo): -Ohayo Naruto-san. -Acordou bem disposto para o teste de hoje não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Ray-san. -E valeu por ter feito o café da manhã, mas eu iria me virar de qualquer jeito.

Ray: -Sem problemas amigo. -Bom, sirva-se bem. -Irei primeiro a Arena de Lutas ver os como está a movimentação das pessoas que vão assistir o teste, e falar com a Hokage sobre minha proposta em ajudar seus amigos.

Naruto: -Legal. -Mal posso esperar pelo teste e para ver a reação dos meus amigos quando eu aparecer lá.

Ray(rindo): -Eles irão ficar de boca aberta com seu novo eu. -Bom, nos vemos daqui a pouco. -Fui!

_Ray some numa labareda de fogo, enquanto Naruto toma seu café da manhã. Minutos depois, ele limpa os utensílios usados na refeição, em seguida sai pela porta de entrada, trancando-a com a chave, e ativa o genjutsu que mantém a mansão escondida e protegida._

Naruto(sorrindo): -É hora do show.

_Ele some num flash alaranjado_.

**_Meia Hora Depois:  
><em>**

**_/Arena de Lutas da Vila/_**

_Todos os moradores e alguns chunnins foram convidados a verem com seus próprios olhos, uma exibição de lutas que farão todos ficarem de boca aberta. Com todos acomodados, Tsunade surge sentado no camarote particular. Ela vê que já é hora de começar, e depois de sentir a presença de Naruto dentro da Arena, ela sorri com um espetáculo que irá presenciar. Ela se levanta e anuncia em voz alta:_

Tsunade: -Sejam bem-vindos, Ninjas e o povo de nossa Vila. -O motivo de todos estarem aqui, foi para iniciarmos uma luta de teste, entre os Cinco Melhores Jounnins de nossa vila, contra o discípulo de Jiraiya, que voltou ontem do treinamento com um novo amigo. -Tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês já ouviram falar dele, mas não irei dar detalhes, pois verão com seus próprios olhos quem são eles. -Primeiro, venham para a Arena: **Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Yuhhi Kurena**i.

_Na Arena, os Quatro Ninjas surgem, arrancando aplausos e gritarias de vibração dos espectadores._

Tsunade: -Muito bem, agora vocês terão o prazer de conhecerem seu oponente: Venha **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

_De repente, uma Imensa Fumaça Vermelha Alaranjada surge no centro da arena, causando espanto nos espectadores e nos seis Ninjas. Em seguida, Uma Sombra surge entre a fumaça, que se dissipa aos poucos com a ventania, revelando para a surpresa de muitos:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**._

_Todos se assustam ao sentir o enorme Chakra emanando no corpo de Naruto. Até os civís conseguem sentir essa energia poderosa e ao mesmo tempo._

_**/Arquibancadas/**  
><em>

_Até mesmo os Chunnins: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten e Neji (Jounnin) se assustam com o nível de Chakra de Naruto e uma sensação forte que se espalha pelo local. Sakura também está presente ao lado dos amigos e se impressiona com o nível de Chakra do amigo._

Chouji: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Aquele é o Naruto?!

Kiba: -Cara, ele está muito diferente, mas está forte pra caramba!

Shino: -Isso explica o motivo dele ter ficado mais um ano fora. -Ele esteve treinando muito.

Neji(pensando): -Será interessante ver o quanto ele se fortaleceu.

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -WOOOOWWW! -Naruto-kun é poderoso!

Ino(surpresa e corada): -Ele ficou muito kawai (lindo).

Hinata(pensa sorrindo): -Naruto-kun. -Que bom que você voltou.

Tenten(surpresa): -Ele está mais forte e bonito.

Sakura(alegre): -Naruto! -Boa sorte.

_Ray está de pé num dos telhados da arquibancada, e sorri com o espetáculo que irá ver._

Ray: -É hora do show Naruto-san.

**_/Arena/_**

Kurama(ri na mente de Naruto): -Você chamou e muito a atenção deles gaki. -É divertido ver a cara de espanto deles.

Naruto(fala mentalmente e sorri): -É mesmo. -Mas isso é só o começo do que eles verão nesse teste.

_Naruto vira-se de frente e encaram seus quatro oponentes. Esses ficam surpresos ao ver o azul-escuro e intenso dos olhos de Naruto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, e Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi(sorrindo nostálgico): -Yo Naruto? -Fico feliz que tenha voltado, e pronto para nos mostrar seu novo eu.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E com certeza verá sensei. -Então eu sugiro que guarde seu livro, pois não vai ter tempo para ler ele durante o teste.

Kakashi nota a seriedade na voz de Naruto e ele guarda o livro Icha-Icha, pois vai ter que lutar com tudo.

Gai: -Uau! -Sua força da Juventude queima com vontade Naruto! -Irei lutar ao máximo.

Asuma: -Farei a mesma coisa, pois quero ver o quanto evoluiu Naruto.

Naruto: -Pode apostar que irão ver, Gai-sensei e Asuma-sensei.(olha para Kurenai) -E você também Kurenai-sensei, então não baixe sua guarda.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Seguirei seu conselho Naruto-kun.

**_/Camarote/_**

Tsunade: -Muito bem, vamos começar! -Essa é uma luta extrema, onde todos devem deixar seus sentimentos de lado e agirem como Shinobis. -As únicas regras serão: -Lutem como verdadeiros Shinobis, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento; -A luta terminará quando os quatro jounnins forem derrotados ou ficarem inconscientes, compreendeu Naruto?

Naruto: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: -Muito bem, então vamos dar início a luta! -Comecem!

**_/Arena/_**

_Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai ficam em posição de Luta, enquanto encaram Naruto que permanece parado, mas de repente, ele some como uma ventania violenta e surge atrás deles:_

Naruto: -Vamos deixar essa luta mais empolgante com isso: -Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Para o espanto de todos, Naruto faz três clones de si mesmo, mas ele não fez nenhum sinal de mão para executar o Ninjutsu. Ambos os clones estão prontos para avançarem._

Ino: -Nani?

Lee: -Ele fez kage bunshins sem usar selo de mão?!

Ray(sorrindo): -É hora do show começar.

**_/Naruto Vs Kakashi/_**

_Naruto (verdadeiro) ataca Kakashi com golpes e chutes precisos, obrigando-o a se esquivar e bloqueá-los, e isso obriga o Copy-Ninja a levantar sua bandana e mostrar o Sharingan, para poder lutar em igualdade. Agora que a luta de taijutsu ficou em igualdade, Kakashi poderia analisar o novo estilo de seu aluno, mas isso com certeza ele vai ter um grande espanto. A velocidade de ambos aumenta, tanto que eles somem no ar e reaparecem com suas kunais em choque, numa disputa de forças intensas._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Você melhorou bastante Naruto.

Naruto: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei, Você também ficou mais forte enquanto eu estive ausente. -No entanto, isso é só o começo do que vou mostrar neste teste, então se prepare.

Kakashi: -Você é quem diz, então vou pegar pesado agora.

_Os dois tomam distância, e Kakashi ataca com:_

Kakashi: -**Katon - Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

Ele cospe uma Imensa Bola de Fogo, que vai rapidamente contra Naruto, porém:

Naruto: -**Fuuton - Repuushõ**!

_Uma Rajada de Vento se colide com a Bola de fogo, e ambos os ataques se misturam, formando um tornado de fogo que se expande e explode, liberando uma imensa fumaça em volta deles. Kakashi se concentra em tentar localizar o chakra de Naruto, mas não consegue encontrá-lo._

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele escondeu muito bem seu chakra. -Onde ele vai atacar primeiro?

_De repente, ele se espanta quando em todas as direções, inúmeros feixes de luz e esferas alaranjadas se movem em alta velocidade, obrigando Kakashi a saltar e esquivar. Ele é atingido de raspão no ombro, e se assusta ao sentir uma ardência, seguido de uma dor alucinante no ferimento._

Kakashi(pensando): -Como isso é possível? -Será que ele...

_Até os feixes de luz se movem ainda mais rápido, fazendo a fumaça se dissipar com rapidez. Kakashi é atingido por um dos feixes, mas acaba usando o Kawarimi No Jutsu (Técnica de Substituição), deixando um tronco de madeira ser atingido pelos feixes que o queimam por completo, virando uma tocha de fogo._

_Kakashi surge em outra parte da arena e fica surpreso ao ver Naruto com o corpo envolvido numa: Aura Alaranjada, que libera várias descargas elétricas e algumas labaredas em volta. Os olhos de Naruto brilham em vermelho alaranjado._

Kakashi(surpreso): -Então você tem uma Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai, mas você vai saber sobre minhas kekkei genkais depois do teste. -Então se prepare Kakashi-sensei! -Conheça o nome dessa kekkei genkai de nome: **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Do Deus Voador do Trovão)_**!

_De repente, Naruto é envolto num brilho dourado com descargas elétricas e em seguida sua velocidade aumenta de modo surpreendente atingindo Kakashi com um chute forte, que nem percebeu sua aproximação._

Kakashi(pensando): -Nem percebi quando ele chegou tão rápido. -Terei que lutar a sério agora!

_Kakashi concentra se chakra nos pés e dobra sua velocidade, tentando acompanhar Naruto e ao mesmo tempo trocando golpes e chutes._

Em Outra Luta:

_**/Naruto-1 Vs Gai/**  
><em>

_Gai vem por cima dando uma voadora, mas Naruto é ágil e agarra a perna dele com uma mão, arremessando-o com força e rapidez contra o muro da Arena, mas Gai se recupera e se espanta quando sentiu a força do loiro. Ele eleva seu chakra liberando o primeiro portão do Hachimon Tonkou e ataca com mais velocidade, desferindo golpes e chutes em Naruto-1, que surpreendentemente se esquiva e bloqueia com facilidade._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Agora é minha vez!

Gai: -Nani?1

_Gai é pego de surpresa quando Naruto bloqueia um dos golpes e revida com uma sequência de três socos (entre o abdômen e nas costelas) e quatro chutes (nas coxas e nas costas com um chute circular). Gai sente um impacto tremendo dos golpes que recebeu e é lançado com violência contra a parede, mas ele consegue se recompor, enquanto olha de boca aberta para o Naruto-1._

Gai(pensando): -Mesmo sendo um kage bunshin, ele está usando um Taijutsu mais rápido e mais forte. -Os golpes e chutes que recebi teriam me matado se ele não tivesse controlando sua força. -Vou ter que lutar com quatro portões de chakra para não ser pego de surpresa.

_Gai assume a posição de bloqueio e liberando seu chakra pelo corpo, sua pele começa a ficar marrom, e algumas veias aparecem entre a cabeça, e seus olhos ficam brancos. Uma Aura Verde intensa o envolve, gerando um estrondo no chão, causando espanto em todos, exceto Naruto-1 que sorri de canto e assim como o Naruto Original, ele entra no Hiraishin Mode para a surpresa de todos._

Lee: -WOOOOOOW! -Esse será um show de velocidade e taijutsus em colisão! -Vai nessa Gai-sensei! -Boa sorte Naruto-kun!

Chouji(espantado): -Esse teste vai ser bem surpreendente.

Gai: -Pronto ou não, aqui vou eu Naruto-kun!

Naruto-1: -Quando você quiser Gai-sensei!

_Os dois somem deixando um rastro de vento e se colidem em alta velocidade, com golpes e chutes dotados de uma força assombrosa que se não fossem ninjas treinados fisicamente e mentalmente, os resultados seriam desastrosos._

_**Naruto-2 Vs Asuma:**  
><em>

_Naruto-2 se esquiva com facilidade dos golpes das Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas) de Asuma, que acrescenta chakra nelas, aumentando seu alcance de corte. Saltando pra trás e liberando chakra fuuton pelo corpo, Naruto-2 gera lâminas de vento circular nos braços e lança-as feito shurikens contra Asuma, que saltam e giram no ar, tentando escapar dos ataques, mas algumas lâminas causam cortes entre os braços e pernas dele._

_Vendo que Naruto não vai pegar leve, Asuma faz um kage bunshin cobre as lâminas das Aian Nakkuru com Chakra-Fuuton. Ele se move em direções diferentes tentando confundir a visão e percepção de Naruto-2, que permanece parado, calmo e concentrado. Quando Asuma se aproxima rapidamente e ataca por trás:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton - Shikō No Kaze _(Elemento Vento - Barreira Suprema de Vento)_**!

_Uma Imensa redoma de vento envolve Naruto e com velocidade, ela se expande como um tornado violento, arremessando Assuma feito espantalho, que se choca com a parede da arena. Os espectadores, jounnins e os amigos de Naruto se espantam com o que viram. Até Kakashi, Gai e Kurenai se espantaram com o poder do jutsu de Naruto-2._

Kakashi(pensando): -Que poder incrível nesse Jutsu de Fuuton.

Gai(pensamento): -Que tipo de treinamento o deixou assim, tão forte?

Asuma(pensando): -Isso está ficando mais animado.

Naruto(vê Asuma saindo da parede): -Gomen pelo nível de força que usei nesse jutsu Asuma-sensei.

Asuma(sorrindo de canto): -Não tem problema Naruto. -Ainda estou mais animado para lutar com você. -Vamos continuar?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai, só que você terá a honra de ver eu usando minha Katana Especial, então fique esperto, pois meu Kenjutsu é mais veloz que suas lâminas.

_Naruto tira sua Katana da bainha, revelando a lâmina deita de um metal raro e super afiado, e os detalhes na parte cortante, lembram curvas de vento. Ao inserir seu chakra na lâmina, Naruto é envolvido numa aura de vento fina, porém muito forte e perigosa, pois as folhas que caem em volta dele são cortadas ao contado com a aura. Vendo que a luta seria bem agitada, Asuma insere mais chakra nas lâminas, aumentando seu diâmetro e nível de corte. Os dois correm feito flecha e começam um combate extremo com suas armas em colisão total._

_**Naruto-3 Vs Kurenai:**  
><em>

_Naruto-3 e Kurenai travam uma luta acirrada de Taijutsu, embora sendo mais ágil e precisa, Kurenai não consegue encaixar seus golpes em Naruto-3, que se esquiva com perfeição, e revida com um chute, obrigando-a a se defender com os braços na frente, e é lançada a alguns metros para trás, mas Kurenai consegue se equilibrar e aterrissa no chão._

Kurenai(pensando): -Taijutsu não vai funcionar contra o Naruto-kun, pois vendo a luta do Gai-san até ele está com dificuldades em derrotá-lo. Talvez eu possa derrotá-lo co Genjutsu. -Vou tentar.

_Kurenai aumenta sue chakra e avança velozmente contra Naruto-3, que fica em posição de ataque, mas de repente, ela faz selos de mão e desaparece numa nuvem de pétalas._

Naruto: -Entendi.(pensando) -Ela pensa que Genjutsu pode me pegar de surpresa, mas ele vai ter uma surpresa desagradável.

_De repente, Naruto-3 se vê preso numa árvore, que cresce de tamanho, mantendo-o imóvel com três galhos._

Hinata(surpresa): -Kurenai-sensei usou o Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusão Demoníaca: Aprisionamento da Árvore Assassina).

Kiba(empolgado): -Agora é que o Naruto vai se dar mal.

Ray(surge atrás de Kiba): -Não tenha certeza disso Inuzuka.

Kiba e os outros se assustam com o surgimento de Ray, sem ele ter feito nenhum ruído.

Kiba: -Nani?! -Como você chegou aí?

Shino(pensando): -O nível dele é muito superior do que eu imaginava.

Ray: -Vocês acham que aquele genjutsu fraco vai derrotar o Naruto-san? -Ele não é mais o mesmo de antes. -Observem atentamente.

_Todos olham na arena, Naruto-3 ainda parado e imóvel. No Genjutsu, Kurenai surge dentro da árvore, e com uma kunai em punho, ela se prepara para atacar Naruto-3._

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Acho que você perdeu essa Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu acho que não Kurenai-sensei.

_De repente, uma onda de chakra emerge do corpo de Naruto e pega Kurenai de surpresa, desfazendo o Genjutsu dela, e criando um genjutsu mais forte:_

_Kurenai se vê em um **Campo Inundado de água e as nuvens acima são alaranjadas e o sol acima é vermelho.**_

Kurenai: -Nani? -Eu estou num genjutsu?

Voz de Naruto: -Exato Kurenai-sensei.(rindo) -Achou que ia me vencer pelo fato de eu ter sido péssimo em saber sobre genjutsus e como escapar deles? -Eu não só aprendi como sair de genjutsus, como também criá-los a minha maneira.

_De repente, o Sol aumenta de tamanho, ficando enorme e ao tocar-se com o chão, ele incinera todo o campo em volta, transformando-o em um mar de fogo vermelho e ardente causando medo e pavor em Kurenai, que corre rapidamente para escapar mas não consegue._

Kurenai: -Masaka! (pensando)-Preciso escapar dessas chamas se não eu...

Naruto: -Daijoubu Kurenai-sensei, pois eu controlo tudo nesse genjutsu chamado: **Shin No Tsukyomi _(Nova Deusa da Lua)_.** -Você só vai ficar inconsciente nessa ilusão.

_Rapidamente, as chamas envolvem o corpo da Jounnin, que sente seu corpo arder e muito. A dor era forte, mas não a ponto de matá-la na hora, pois Naruto-3 comanda tudo nesse Genjutsu. Em segundos, Kurenai é engolida pelo Imenso sol vermelho que explode em segundos._

_Fora do Genjutsu, Kurenai cai no chão, inconsciente, mas viva, causando espanto em todos, exceto Ray que sorri como um bobo alegre._

Ray(rindo): -Eu avisei a vocês. -Hehehehehe.

No Camarote, Jiraiya e Tsunade ficam pasmos ao ver que Naruto se tornou um especialista em Genjutsu.

Tsunade: -Isso é incrível. -Como ele conseguiu usar um Genjutsu semelhante ao Tsukyomi usados pelo membros do clã uchiha?

_Jiraiya fica surpreso ao ver que os olhos de Naruto-3 estão em uma forma diferente._

Jiraiya: -Parece que ele conseguiu despertar não apenas o Hiraishin Mode do Clã Namikaze, como também despertou um Doujutsu do Clã Uzumaki. -Veja os olhos dele, Tsunade.

_Tsunade fica mais surpresa ao ver o formato dos olhos de Naruto: **Eles mudaram na cor laranja e sua pupila assume a forma de um Mosaico de um Redemoinho**. Mesmo de longe, ela e Jiraiya sentem o nível de chakra emitindo nos olhos do loiro._

Tsunade: -Masaka! -Aquele é o Uzugan (Olho do Redemoinho)?!

Jiraiya: -É o que parece. -E está no nível-3, então posso confirmar que Naruto é mais forte do que pensávamos.

_Com sua oponente fora de combate, Naruto-3 a carrega com seus braços e a coloca perto da parede das arquibancadas, e se desfaz em fumaça. Agora o verdadeiro e seus dois bunshins podem se focar com seus adversários:_

_**/Naruto Vs Kakashi/**  
><em>

_Naruto e Kakashi ainda disputam em taijutsu em alta velocidade, até ambos decidem usar Ninjutsus elementais, para poder fazer um ficar mais cansado que o outro. Essa era a estratégia de Kakashi, porém o resultado foi o contrário. Ele estava ficando quase sem forças e Naruto continua com força total e com seu chakra em alto nível. Para que a luta terminasse, os dois usaram seus jutsus próprios: Kakashi liberou o Raikiri e Naruto gerou um Rasengan. Quando os dois se colidiram com rapidez, uma luminosidade foi gerada e o impacto foi tão forte, que uma explosão quase se expandiu em cima dos espectadores, mas Ray os protegeu numa barreira de chakra, gerada por sua mão._

_Quando a fumaça se dissipou, todos se surpreenderam ao ver Kakashi inconsciente, com parte de sua roupa danificada pela explosão e com ferimentos médios, mas não fatais, e Naruto continua ileso, e sem nenhum arranhão._

**_/Naruto-1 Vs Gai/  
><em>**

_Ambos estavam em igualdade no quesito força, velocidade e agilidade. Isso causou espanto em Gai que não esperava que o amigo de seu aluno Lee, alcançasse esse nível maior. Para tentar finalizar a luta, Gai saltou para cima e atacou com seu jutsu: Asa Kujaku (Pavão do Amanhecer), disparando múltiplos golpes de fogo dos punhos, em alta velocidade, até que de repente, para o espanto de todos, Naruto assume uma posição similar ao do Neji, com os braços esticados, e de repente, ele usou o: Dai Kaiten No Tatsumaki (Suprema Rotação do Tornado), girando seu corpo feito um pião veloz, e criando ao seu redor, uma Redoma de Vento Imensa, que bloqueia os golpes de fogo e ao mesmo tempo, se expande e vira um tornado imenso, atingindo Gai de surpresa e finaliza com uma descarga elétrica, gerada pela velocidade do tornado com a temperatura do sol._

_Gai cai no chão inconsciente, e seu Hachimon Tonkou foi desfeito. Neji se espantou quando viu Naruto usar uma versão melhorada do seu kaiten, como base para criar o tornado. Naruto-1 se desfaz na fumaça_

_**/Naruto-2 Vs Asuma/**  
><em>

_Asuma se esforçava para tentar acertar Naruto, com suas Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas), mas o loiro era preciso, ágil e concentrado quando está lutando com sua katana em punho, bloqueando todos os golpes aleatórios do filho de Hiruzen. Esse era seu defeito no combate de curta distância. De repente, ele escapou por um triz da lâmina da katana que ia próximo a seu abdômen, porém ao saltar para trás, Asuma sentiu seu chakra diminuindo e viu que mesmo tendo escapado, ele notou um leve corte em seu colete, e olha para a lâmina da katana de Naruto, que brilhava em azul, provando que seu chakra foi absorvido pelo golpe cortante com o vento._

_Asuma guarda suas Aian Nakkuru e para tentar se manter distante da katana de Naruto, ele usou o jutsu: Raigõ: Senjusatsu (Abordagem Acolhedora: Assassinato Pelas Mil Mãos), invocando atrás de si, a Imagem do Espírito do Kannon de Mil Braços, que imediatamente lança seus Mil braços alongados contra Naruto que permanecia parado. Porém, quando todos pensaram que Asuma venceu, o susto foi geral quando todos viram Naruto cortando os braços de Kannon com golpes muito velozes, derrotando assim o jutsu de Asuma. Para finalizar a luta, Naruto se moveu como um relâmpago e aplicou um golpe certeiro mas com a katana virada ao contrário, pois se o acertasse com a lâmina, o cortaria ao meio com facilidade. Asuma sentiu ser atingido de leve, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a consciência.  
><em>

_Naruto-2 também se desfez em fumaça. Assim, o verdadeiro recebeu a experiência dos clones e ficou alegre com a luta que teve contra os Jounnins mais conhecidos de Konoha._

_Todo mundo estava de boca aberta e muito surpreso, até que Ray quebra o silêncio, aplaudindo com orgulho e alegria para o loiro que sorriu envergonhado. Logo todos se levantaram e fizeram a mesma coisa. Todos aplaudiram e vibraram com alegria e surpresa, e alguns gritavam o nome do loiro._

Chouji: -SUUGOOI!

Shikamaru: -Esse foi sem dúvida, um conjunto de batalhas que nem eu mesmo poderia prever suas fraquezas.

Kiba: -Esse Naruto é mesmo um cara digno de ser meu rival! -Isso me motiva mais a querer superá-lo, certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: -AU, AU, AU (Isso mesmo Kiba)!

Shino: -Uma grande distância foi erguida, no entanto, podemos alcançá-lo se nos dedicarmos ao máximo, assim como ele fez.

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -WOOOOOOOW! -NARUTO-KUN TEM A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE NAS VEIAS!

Neji(sorriso fechado): -Hum...Vo

Ino: -YEEEEIIH! -Nosso amigo é sensacional!

Tenten: -Fiquei espantada com esse novo nível dele. -Espantoso!

Hinata(feliz): -Naruto-kun...você sem dúvida tem mais chances de ser um Hokage.(pensa com tristeza) -Infelizmente meu amor não é mais seu, pois ele já pertence a seu amigo, mesmo que ele tenha fugido da Vila. -Mas eu irei ajudar você a reconquistar a Sakura-san.

Sakura(pensando): -Naruto. Você é mesmo incrível! -Sua determinação, coragem e superação nos desafios mais difíceis o torna muito forte. -Agora me sinto estranha só de olhar para você e ficar perto...é como se você de alguma forma...me fizesse esquecer sobre o Sasuke-kun...

Ray(contente): -É isso aí Naruto-san. -Mandou bem!

Naruto(faz sinal positivo ao Ray): -Arigatô Ray-san!(se curva aos espectadores): -Arigatô mina _(Obrigado pessoal)_!

Tsunade(fala alto): -Essa foi uma exibição esplêndida. -Omendetõ Naruto! -Você venceu os quatro jounnins de modo justo e seguindo as regras!

Jiraiya(sorrindo alegremente): -Estou orgulhoso se você meu afilhado.

Naruto(se curva em respeito): -Arigatô Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei.

Ray: -Naruto-san, pode curar eles.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto faz um selo de mão e libera quatro esferas esverdeadas de chakra, que flutuam ao seu redor. Cada uma penetra no corpo de Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai e em segundos, eles tem seus ferimentos curados e suas roupas restauradas. Ambos acordam surpresos com a derrota que tiveram, mas muito orgulhosos pelo garoto hiperativo ter evoluído para o bem de Konoha e para que seu sonho seja uma motivação a mais para proteger as pessoas da vila.  
><em>

_Quando todos permaneceram em seus lugares, Tsunade e Jiraiya saltam do camarote e aterrissam de pé, aproximando-se dos Jounnins e de Naruto. Ray aterrissa para a Arena e se aproxima do amigo._

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Bem, depois dessa exibição de lutas, digam o que acharam do novo Naruto que voltou para nós?

Kakashi(sorriso nostálgico): -Estou mais que orgulhoso e feliz com o resultado da luta que tive com ele. -Naruto mostrou ter bom controle de chakra, velocidade, percepção, raciocínio ótimo em usar meus pontos fortes contra mim.

Gai(empolgado): -Com certeza ele tem a força da juventude! -Seu taijutsu é eficaz, rápido e bem forte! -Não demonstrou nenhum sinal de cansaço ou fraqueza nos seus movimentos e golpes.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Esse garoto vai longe, e com certeza vai ainda mais, depois dessa luta, ele me surpreendeu com seu Kenjutsu preciso e fatal.(rindo)-Tenho pena de quem for seu inimigo garoto.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -Eu fiquei espantada quando ele mostrou alta capacidade no controle de chakra e no uso de genjutsus. -Pensei que o derrotaria com isso, mas me enganei, pois você é um garoto cheio de surpresas Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo e se curva): -Arigatô Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei e Kakashi-sensei. -Fiquei feliz por ter lutado com vocês.

Ray: -Bom, depois que viram o Naruto-san mostrar uma parte do seu nível, você já tomou sua decisão, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Já me decidi Ray-kun. -Naruto aproxime-se.

_Naruto se aproxima de Tsunade, até Jiraiya fica ao lado dela e mostra para a surpresa do loiro: Um colete de cor vermelha, usado pelos Jounnins de Konoha._

Ray(sorrindo): -Um colete Jounnin...

Tsunade(sorrindo): -Omendetõ _(Parabéns)_ Naruto-kun. -Você agora é da Elite dos Tokubetsu Jounnins de Konoha. -Sua força irá nos ajudar a trazer a paz para a nova geração que surgirá em breve.

_Naruto se emociona com o que ouviu e ainda mais com os aplausos e gritos de alegria e incentivo dos espectadores e dos amigos. Ele recebe o colete de Tsunade e para a surpresa dela, ele se ajoelha em educação e diz:_

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô gozaimasu _(Muito Obrigado) _Hokage-sama. -Arigatô a todos que compareceram para ver o resultado do meu treinamento, e arigatô a vocês senseis, por terem aceitado esse teste comigo. (chorando) -Prometo que irei honrar essa nova posição e ajudar nossos companheiros nos caminhos mais difíceis da vida de um Shinobi. -Isso é um passo importante para eu mostrar a todos que posso ser um Hokage.

_Todos se surpreenderam com a verdade nas palavras e o tom na voz de Naruto, que estava mesmo feliz e emocionado. Tsunade se ajoelha e com as mãos nos ombros dele, o motiva a se erguer e ele a olha com os olhos marejados e um sorriso contagiante. Tsunade o surpreende com um abraço carinhoso. Um abraço materno, como se uma mãe estivesse disposta a fazer tudo pela felicidade e pelo amor de seu filho_

Tsunade(feliz): -Depois de tudo que você passou na infância, e o quanto sofreu sozinho, você merece essa oportunidade de ser feliz, e mostrar a todos que podem confiar em você e você pode confiar em nós.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Hokage-sama.

Jiraiya(sorrindo): -Agora Naruto, mostre a todos o seu novo posto. -Experimente usar o colete.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Hiraiya-sensei.

_Naruto veste o colete, e ao fechá-lo, ele se vira para a arquibancada, onde todo mundo vibra com alegria e o parabenizam pelo novo cargo. Naruto agora é um Jounnin Especial de Konoha. Chouji, Lee e Kiba pulam da arquibancada e vão até eles, abraçando o loiro que ri alegremente, enquanto os outros amigos fazem a mesma coisa e vão até eles.  
><em>

_Naruto é cumprimentado e abraçado pelos amigos, recebe nas bochechas, os beijos da garotas, incluindo a Sakura, que fica com as mesmas sensações quando Naruto a abraçou em sua chegada a Vila. Ray sorriu alegre ao ver que os sonhos de seu amigo uzumaki-namikaze irão se realizar. Na Mente de Naruto, Kurama o parabeniza pelo novo cargo._

_Toda a Konoha decide entrar em festa.  
><em>

**_As horas Passam e Ao Cair Da Noite (Com Lua Cheia No Céu Estrelado):_**

_**/Em Sunagakure No Sato/**  
><em>

_Depois de neutralizar os guardas na entrada principal do Imenso Muro de Areia Sólida, Deidara e Hiruko sentem que seu alvo está dentro da Vila._

Hiruko: -Não demore muito Deidara. -Capture o Jinchuuriki do Ichibi e vamos levá-lo ao local onde será feita a extração do Bijuu.

Deidara: -Tá bem. -Só vou mostrar minha arte excepcional a ele e já o capturo.

_Deidara pega um pouco de argila explosiva da bolsa com sua mão que tem uma boca estranha, e essa boca a engole, moldando e a cospe na forma de um pássaro. Ele joga o pássaro que numa fumaça, aumenta de tamanho, ficando maior. Deidara sobe no pássaro, que levanta võo e vai em alta velocidade, sobrevoando a Vila._

Deidara(olha no centro): -Lá está. -A Mansão do Kazekage.

_Ao se aproximar do centro da Vila, Deidara analisa com seu olho mecânico, o número de guardas que fazem vigia aos arredores da mansão do kazekage. Depois de achar uma brecha na segurança, ele salta do pássaro de argila, e aterrissa suavemente no chão, sem fazer um mínimo ruído._

Deidara: -Heh. -Foi fácil demais entrar aqui.

_De repente, surge atrás dele: **Gaara No Sabaku - O Godaime Kazekage (Jinchuuriki do Ichibi No Suna - Shukaku).**_

_Deidara nota a cabaça de Areia nas costas de Gaara, uma quantidade de areia que sai flutuando como se estivesse viva. O olhar de Gaara mostra uma frieza de dar arrepios nos inimigos, mas em Deidara, não surtiu efeito._

Gaara: -Seja quem você for, é um intruso em minha vila. -Quem é você e o que procura?

Deidara(sorriso frio): -Não faz diferença você querer saber, já que vim levar o que está dentro de você.

_O brilho nos olhos de Gaara perde um pouco o foco, pois ele sabe que seu inimigo é da Akatsuki.  
><em>

**_Uma luta intensa está para acontecer. O primeiro confronto entre Jinchuuriki Vs Um Akatsuki._  
><strong>

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Gaara é Raptado; Ray o Novo Membro do Time 7.<br>_**


	3. Gaara é Raptado, A Confissão de Sakura

**Cap.03: **Gaara é Raptado; A Confissão de Sakura; Ray o Novo Membro do Time 7**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sungakure No Sato:<em>**

**_/No Terraço Da Mansão do Kazekage/_**

_Deidara e Gaara se encaram, prontos para começarem o primeiro movimento, e de repente, Deidara salta para trás, escapando da areia que emergiu embaixo de seus pés. No ar, ele cria outro pássaro de Argila explosiva e subindo nela, ele começa seu ataque com vários pássaros menores de argila, que avançam feito bala contra Gaara, no entanto, ele as repele com escudos de areia, e contra-ataca com rajadas pesadas._

_Mas Deidara escapa voando velozmente, enquanto pega mais argila de sua bolsa, e moldando-a com as bocas em suas mãos, ele lança vários pássaros e flechas de argila, que se esquivam das rajadas de Areia de Gaara. Elas avançam contra ele, mas todas são bloqueadas e explodem nas paredes resistentes geradas pela cabaça._

Deidara(pensando): -Terei que levar essa luta em outro nível.

_O pássaro se afasta voando rapidamente, mas Gaara usa o **Sabaku Fuyu (Suspensão do Deserto)**, gerando uma nuvem de areia que flutua no ar e pula sobre ela, voando velozmente, em perseguição a Deidara._

Deidara: -Hum.(pensando) -Veremos se consegue me acompanhar. -Logo vou mostrar minha arte excepcional.

Gaara: -Não deixarei que fuja!

_Em uma batalha aérea sobre Sunagakure No Sato, Gaara ataca com rajadas de areia de longo alcance e elas quase acertam o pássaro de argila, mas Deidara controla os movimentos dele com seu chakra. Para tentar diminuir as chances de sucesso do Kazekage, Deidara olha a cidade e seu pássaro desce rapidamente, sendo perseguido por Gaara que entendeu o plano do Akatasuki. Ambos voam entre os prédios e descendo sob as ruas da vila, surpreendendo as pessoas e ninjas que se agacham para se proteger das bombas que Deidara lançou para causar uma distração, mas Gaara as cobre com nuvens de areia, neutralizando as explosões e protegendo as pessoas._

Gaara(pensando): -Entendo. -Ele acha que pode evitar meus ataques se estiver sobrevoando as casas e voando abaixo perto das ruas. -Assim minha percepção em acertá-lo fica menor. -No entanto, eu controlo toda a areia de Sunagakure sem precisar me preocupar em afetar os moradores.

_Erguendo os braços, Gaara usa seu chakra, e controla a terra em volta da vila, gerando colunas de areia pesada, mas muito flexíveis. Elas avançam contra Deidara, que sem escolha, ele sobe para bem alto, até que ele é surpreendido quando as colunas se unem, formando um casulo imenso que tenta prendê-lo._

Deidara: -Por essa eu não esperava! -Agora ele vai ver do que sou capaz.

Gaara: -Sabaku Kyuu (Caixão do Deserto)!

_De repente, ele é preso dentro do enorme casulo, e quando Gaara sobe bem alto, se aproximando do casulo, ele estende seus braços, com a mãos abertas e:_

Gaara(fecha os punhos): -**Sabaku Sousou _(Funeral do Deserto)_**!

_O Casulo começa a apertar fortemente em seu inteiro, tentando esmagar Deidara, mas em movimento rápido, ele joga uma aranha de argila que explode na parede do casulo, liberando um buraco, onde escapa num salto e cria outro pássaro de argila._

_Antes que Gaara pudesse atacá-lo com o casulo, Deidara voa para cima e usando mais argila, ele cria outra bomba em forma de estátua._

Deidara: -Sunagakure vai virar um show de fogos de artifício, com meu C-3!

Gaara(sério): -O que quer dizer com isso?

Deidara: -Vai ver quando ele explodir bem em cima de sua vila. -Minha arte é um estouro!

_Ele lança a bomba que numa explosão de fumaça, seu tamanho fica enorme e começa a cair rapidamente contra a Vila, mas:_

Gaara(ergue os braços): -Kusa Bõheki (Parede de Areia de Proteção Aérea)!

_Toda a areia em volta se forma sobre a Vila, tomando a forma de de um Escudo Gigante, suspenso no ar. (É Composto por uma grande quantidade de areia rica em minerais, dando uma grande resistência a tal. Além disso, a areia tem a sua força defensiva aumentada pelo chakra fluindo através dela.)  
><em>

_O C-3 explode em cima do escudo, gerando um grande estrondo que abala a sua parte inferior de proteção, mas mesmo assim, consegue evitar um grande desastre sob a vila. Gaara fica quase exausto por ter usado mais chakra que o normal no escudo._

Deidara: -Heh heh!(pensando) -Logo ele vai perder a consciência, e assim que tiver uma chance, eu o pegarei inconsciente.

_Gaara ainda usa o escudo que resistiu a explosão do C-3 e com o pouco do chakra de Shukaku que pode controlar, ele faz a areia se transformar na Cabeça de Shukaku que abre sua boca imensa, concentrando chakra na forma de uma esfera._

Deidara: -Isso é ruim!

_Deidara faz seu pássaro voar mais alto, mas de repente, a cabeça do Shukaku dispara uma rajada de energia com areia sólida, que vai como um relâmpago e Deidara é atingido em cheio._

Deidara: -GHAAARGH!

_Uma explosão ocorre no ar, e Deidara cai feito uma bola de ferro. Gaara acaba desmaiando por ter usado muito chakra, mas o que ele não percebeu, é que Deidara usou um Bunshin de argila ser atingido na explosão, ou seja, ele fez seu bunshin abrir a primeira saída enquanto o verdadeiro escapou por outra abertura atrás do casulo.  
><em>

_Gaara estava caindo a toda velocidade, mas Deidara(em cima do pássaro de argila) o pega rapidamente, saindo rapíiamente da vila, pelo ar._

_No solo, Baki e Kankurõ ficam inconformados com o que viram, mas não tinham como ajudar Gaara, pois a segurança das pessoas era prioridade máxima para o Kazekage._

Kankurõ: -Sensei, eu vou na frente e tentar alcançar esse Nunkenin da Akatsuki! O senhor chame reforços se eu não voltar em vinte e quatro horas.

Baki: -Tenha cuidado Kankurõ, pois descobrimos que esse ninja não veio sozinho. -Ele deve ter um parceiro que conseguiu invadir a vila, e pelo que nossos jounnins informaram levou registros sobre kinjutsus com marionetes que estavam guardados na ala restrita da mansão.

Kankurõ(sério): -Kusõ! -Esses problemas começam a aumentar ainda mais. (pensando) -Gaara, aguente firme!

_Kankuro corre a toda velocidade para fora da vila._

Baki(chama um dos jounnins): -Você, mande um falcão mensageiro para Konoha! -Teremos que pedir ajuda aos nossos aliados novamente! -Irei reunir o conselho da Vila hoje mesmo!

Jounnin: -Hai!

_O Jounnin corre rapidamente para o posto onde são criados os falcões que levam mensagens a outras vilas e Baki vai para o Prédio do Conselho Militar de Sunagakure._

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Konoha:_**

_Era de noite ainda, mas o movimento das pessoas na rua era meio de rotina. Depois de conhecer os amigos do Naruto: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e seu Cão crescido Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji e Tenten, Ray ficou mais interessado em dar uma mãozinha na evolução deles, já que a Akatsuki é apenas uma pedra no sapato, comparado ao Inimigo que ele mencionou para Tsunade e Jiraiya.  
><em>

_Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos nessa conversa amigável, mas o que o loiro não esperava, é que todos, incluindo as pessoas civís, já sabiam do sofrimento que ele passou sozinho, por ser o Jinchuuriki da temida Kyuubi No Kitsune (Kurama).  
><em>

_Enquanto todos caminhavam em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto ficou sem palavras e emocionado, quando soube pelos amigos que Tsunade e Jiraiya decidiram passar por cima das regras injustas criadas pelo conselho de konoha, e que seu falecido sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi (O Sandaime Hokage) foi forçado a aceitar, acreditando que isso manteria Naruto a salvo de inimigos de seus pais._

**_/Flashblack-On/  
><em>**

**_Isso aconteceu Um ano atrás, quando Naruto ainda treinava com Ray:_**

**_Os dois Sannins reuniram todo o povo da vila e como os verdadeiros padrinhos do loiro, eles contaram toda a verdade, sobre o ataque da Kyuubi e quem eram os pais de Naruto. Todos ficaram espantados, a maioria que agrediu, hostilizou e até tentou matar o Naruto, estavam em total choque emocional, cheios de arrependimento, culpa, remorso e por terem cometido esse pecado, por saberem que Minato Namikaze (O Yondaime Hokage) e Kushina Uzumaki (A Pimenta Sanguinária e Anbu) ambos os salvadores de Konoha são os pais de Naruto._**

**_Tsunade e Jiraiya explicaram tudo que ouviram de Hiurzen(antes dele morrer quando selou os Kinjutsus de Orochimaru em seu corpo), antes deles terem saído da Vila: Minato teve que escolher a dolorosa decisão que iria causar muito sofrimento ao seu filho: Selar a Bijuu enfurecida em seu próprio filho, por ser um Uzumaki forte e capaz de suportar o chakra maligno e venenoso, garantindo assim a salvação da vila e dos sobreviventes daquela tragédia._**

**_E foi por isso que o conselheiros Homura e Kaharu, junto com Danzou, agiram e convenceram Hiruzen a criar a leis de nunca mencionar sobre a Kyuubi na frente de Naruto, e os Jounnins que conviveram com Minato e Kushina, foram proibidos de dizer a ele quem eram seus pais._**

**_Hiruzen pensou que isso manteria o garoto a salvo e ele pudesse ter uma infância normal, mas isso foi um grande erro, pois através dos conselheiros e de Danzou, as pessoas foram influenciadas a cometer em Naruto, todo o tipo de agressão física, verbal, isolamento e até tentativa de assassinato por parte de alguns jounnins e anbus, e tudo isso tinha um propósito para Danzou: Fazer Naruto cair mais nas trevas de sua alma, odiando tudo e todos, e assim, ele poderia controlá-lo como sua arma de guerra._**

**_Depois de terem revelado tudo ao povo, Tsunade e Jiraiya deram uma amostra aos conselheiros o preço por terem causando muita dos e sofrimento a seu afilhado: Ambos atacaram Homura e Kaharu de forma dolorosa e bem rigorosa, e os mantiveram presos na prisão particular da Sede da Anbu, onde Ibiki conseguiu por meio de tortura física e psicológica, obter informações sobre os reais planos de Danzou, além da manipulação de Fugaku em causar uma rebelião do Clã Uchiha, como fachada para armar um golpe de estado e assim conseguir o tão desejado posto de Hokage._**

**_Com isso O Clã Uchiha teve seu registro alterado e assim foi inocentado das acusações de tentativa de golpe de estado. Itachi também foi inocentado das acusações, embora ele tenha acitado a ordem de extermínio de seu clã por vontade própria, ele apenas desejava que seu irmão caçula: O Sasuke visse com outros olhos, o propósito de ter deixado-o vivo._**

**_Em seguida, todas as pessoas juraram pagar seus pecados com Naruto e agora entendem muito bem como é a sensação que ele tinha, quando cresceu sem amor, carinho, e amizade, desejando apenas o reconhecimento das pessoas, como um cidadão e ninja de Konoha._**

_**/Flashblack-Off/**  
><em>

_Naruto não conseguia esconder a emoção a algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos, depois de ouvir tudo de seus amigos._

Naruto: -Eu...nem sei o que dizer...mas estou muito feliz...por ter vocês todos em minha vida.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Foi muito problemático paraa Hokage-sama e o Jiraiya consertarem os erros e toda essa sujeira que os conselheiros fizeram com você amigo.

Chouji(triste): -Pedimos desculpas a você Naruto, por não termos feito muita coisa para deixar sua vida mais feliz.

Kiba: -E pensar que você levava uma boa vida sozinho e sem preocupações com família, mas eu estava errado.

Naruto(contente): -Daijoubu Chouji. -Vocês fizeram minha vida ser mais alegre quando nos conhecemos na academia.(sorrindo) -Você, Shikamaru, Kiba e eu fomos muito travessos e só pensávamos em brincar, comer e dormir sob o céu azul. -Aqueles eram momentos que ficarão para todo sempre, aqui.(com a mão no peito) -E isso é o mesmo que ter uma família, pois eu considero vocês como meus irmãos. (sorri para as garotas) -E vocês também Hinata-chan, Tneten, Ino, e Sakura-chan. -Vocês também, são como minhas irmãs e amigas.

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura se surpreendem com essas palavras, pois ambas não esperavam já serem mais do que amigas para o loiro, embora elas não tiveram momentos de conversar, se divertir e passarem o tempo juntas com ele._

Naruto(com receio): -Mas...vocês ainda me consideram como seu amigo, mesmo eu sendo hospedeiro do Bijuu mais poderoso e perigoso? -Sentem algum ódio de mim pelas travessuras e confusões que causei só para chamar a atenção?

_Aquelas palavras tocaram bem lá no fundo das almas de seus amigos. Agora eles entendem os motivos que levaram o loiro a ser tão levado, travesso e irritante para muitas pessoas e até mesmo com eles. Até que Naruto se surpreende quando é abraçado por trás, pela Ino, o que causou um ataque de ciúmes internos na Sakura, mas ela tenta se conter._

Ino(abraça-o por trás e sorri): -Jamais teríamos ódio de você Naruto-kun. -Todos nós sabemos o quanto você queria ser reconhecido e ser amado por todos da vila, e por isso sempre causava confusões tanto nas ruas quanto na Academia.

Naruto(surpreso): -Ino...

Tenten(fica ao lado direito dele e sorri): -Nunca tivemos chance de conversar e nos conhecermos melhor, mas tudo que vi de você no Chunnin Shinken e nas missões que você participou comigo, com o Lee e com o Neji, eu já te considero como meu amigo.

Naruto: -Tenten...

Hinata(fica no lado esquerdo dele e sorri): -Seu sorriso, sua determinação e sua vontade de superar os obstáculos é o que nos deixa mais inspirados a nos fortalecer e cuidarmos de Konoha. -Vamos estar sempre aqui, ao seu lado, para ajudar você, em tudo que tiver que enfrentar de ruim na sua vida. -Nunca estará sozinho Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Hinata-chan.

_Sakura sentia-se no dever de dar seu apoio, mas seus sentimentos a deixavam confusa e hesitante. Aos poucos ela percebia que o amor que tinha pelo Sasuke não era nada mais do que uma paixonite de menina de dez anos. Ela se lembrava de quantas vezes teve apoio, ajuda e foi salva pelo Loiro Uzumaki nas missões mais perigosas, enquanto o Uchiha só lutava para se fortalecer e cumprir sua vingança.  
><em>

_Percebendo esse receio da rosada, Ray se aproxima e toca no ombro dela, passando uma sensação de confiança. Ele sorri para dar mais um incentivo, e ela sente-se mais confiante._

_Sakura se aproxima de Naruto e segura sua mão com carinho dizendo de forma doce e gentil, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis vibrantes, que lembram a mais espetacular das safiras:_

Sakura: -Elas tem razão Naruto. -Você já suportou muitas dificuldades e sempre se isolou de todos, achando que não teria o respeito e a amizade das pessoas. -Isso mudou agora, graças a Tsunade-sama e Jiraiya-sama que passaram pelas regras absurdas dos conselheiros e agora todos sabem o quanto você sofreu, mas nunca desistiu de seguir em frente, pensando em nosso bem-estar. -Agora é nossa vez de dar uma vida feliz e vê-lo realizar seu sonho Naruto, pois somos seus amigos, e companheiros nessa vida tão difícil e cruel que é ser um Ninja. -E eu sempre estarei a seu lado.

Naruto(muito emocionado): -Sakura-chan...

_Agora Naruto não precisava mais conter sua emoção e a vontade de chorar por sua felicidade estar se realizando, e com essas palavras doces e sinceras de Sakura, ele tinha esperanças de não apenas ser o próximo Hokage, mas uma luz de esperança para poder dizer a sua companheira, que ainda nutre seu amor, e mesmo ela amando o Sasuke, a única coisa que ele deseja é ver sempre esse sorriso e os olhos esverdeados que representam a mais linda das esmeraldas.  
><em>

_Ele surpreende sua amiga com um abraço forte, caloroso e carinhoso, fazendo-a sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos que a deixou surpresa. Estando abraçada daquela forma, como se fosse protegida de todo o mal que possa causar dor ou sofrimento, inconscientemente, ela retribui o abraço sem nenhuma hesitação._

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Sakura-chan. -Suas palavras me fizeram ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. -Isso aumentou minha determinação e com certeza irei cumprir minha promessa. -Irei trazer o Sasuke de volta a vila e você poderá ser feliz ao lado dele.

Sakura(pensando): -Aquela promessa...

_Essa promessa foi o começo da dor que Naruto sentia. Quantas vezes isso fez o loiro sofrer tanto e se dedicar nos treinamento de Ray? Isso deixou ele mais focado em fazer a Rosada mais feliz, do que mostrar a todos que pode ser um grande Hokage quando fosse a hora certa. Quando ouviu aquela última frase, Sakura começava a refletir todos os momentos que desfrutava quando ela, Naruto e Sasuke eram o Time Sete. Naruto sempre foi aquele que mostrava mais atenção, carinho, amizade e a motivação em protegê-la dos perigoso. Mesmo com suas atrapalhadas, ele adorava ver Sakura rindo, com aqueles lábios exibindo o brilho de sua beleza._

_Já Sasuke parecia muito isolado, mesmo na companhia dos parceiros e de Kakashi, seu único objetivo de vingança o mantinha preso a qualquer laço afetivo que poderia libertar seu coração preso nas trevas do passado. Porém, uma coisa fez Sakura entender a verdade, através de uma lembrança que aconteceu depois que o Quarteto de Otogakure veio fazer a proposta a Sasuke:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

_Em uma praça, A Sakura estava escondida atrás de uma arvore, e viu o outro lado de Sasuke, que queria ver, mas com a pessoa que jamais imaginou que faria o Uchiha ser um garoto bondoso, sorridente e aberto a conversas e desabafos: _

_Ele conversa com a Hinata que mesmo corada, ela estava muito a vontade, e ambos falavam muito sobre as atrapalhadas de Naruto, e alguns sermões que Sakura dava a ele, incluindo os socos que ele recebia. Quando os dois comentaram sobre o porque a Sakura é tão grossa e ignorante com o Naruto, Sakura se assustou com o que Sasuke falou:_

Sasuke(sério): -A Sakura não vê o quanto Naruto sofre com que ela faz de ruim a seu coração. -Pessoas assim que pisam nos outros por serem diferentes ou por não terem família desde que nasceram, são os piores lixos que existem no mundo. -O dobe pode ser atrapalhado, convencido, exibido ou irritante, mas de todos, ele é quem mais sabe o que é sofrer por não conhecer o amor, carinho e conselhos de uma mãe, e a admiração, confiança e o orgulho de um pai.

Hinata(sério): -É triste ver o quanto ele sofre todos os dias, andando pelas ruas da vila, sem ninguém para desabafar e dizer tudo que está entalado na garganta, e você que teve seus pais mortos naquela chacina que seu irmão causou, agora compreende essa solidão do Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: -Compreendo e sei perfeitamente que tanto ele quanto eu temos algo em comum: vivemos sozinhos e agora temos que seguir nosso próprio caminho. -Por essa razão que não quero que ele, a Sakura e muito menos você Hinata, se envolvam em meu objetivo.(triste) -Sei que estou sendo rude e egoísta com você e peço desculpas, mas enquanto eu não encontrar Itachi e acertar as contas com ele, não posso ter uma vida alegre com meus parceiros e principalmente ficar a seu lado, que é o que mais desejo quando estou perto de você Hinata.

_Hinata se surpreende com o que ouviu, e mesmo com um olhar triste, ela mostra o mais belo dos sorrisos, e segura na mão de Sasuke dizendo:_

Hinata: -Eu também desejo ficar sempre a seu lado Sasuke-san. -Agora que eu entendo que o amor que sentia pelo Naruto-kun era apenas uma obsessão teimosa, eu posso ver e sentir com clareza que agora meu coração bate mais forte quando estou a seu lado. -Sinta isso...

Sasuke se assusta quando Hinata leva sua mão a seu peito e seu coração quase explode de ansiedade, quando sentiu o coração de Hinata bater mais forte.

Sasuke: -Hinata...

Hinata: -Eu irei esperar por você, o tempo que for preciso, enquanto seu objetivo não se cumprir. -Mas você promete que irá voltar para a Vila e para junto de mim?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Eu prometo Hinata. -Vou me fortalecer ao máximo e depois de cumprir meu objetivo, irei voltar para junto de você e de nossos amigos. -Assim eu fico longe da Sakura, para ver se ela me esquece de uma vez, pois ela vive num conto de fadas e isso me irrita.

Hinata(rindo): -Hihihi. -Sei o que quer dizer. Eu também pensava assim quando eu amava o Naruto-kun, mas ele me fez ver as coisas de um modo diferente, e por isso estou feliz por ter mudado um pouco em relação a esse amor de infância.

Sasuke(rindo): -Mesmo sendo um baka, ele sabe bem como as pessoas sentem e de alguma forma, ele faz todos mudarem de uma maneira que nem eu esperava. -Vamos selar nossa promessa com um abraço Hinata?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Sasuke-kun.

_Os dois se abraçam de ternura, enquanto Sakura sai correndo da árvore, chocada com o que viu. Ela ainda não poderia contar ao Naruto sobre o que viu, pois senão ele iria tirar satisfações com Sasuke, e isso resultaria em uma briga extrema. Ela resolveu guardar para si esse segredo, depois que se acalmasse, pois estava muito abalada._

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Essa lembrança fez Sakura ter uma conclusão certa: Sasuke ama a Hinata desde que se conheceram na Academia, mas ele não tinha como dizer isso para ela. Todos ficaram confusos por Sakura não ter dito nada, mas permanecia abraçada a Naruto, que ficou preocupado com o silêncio repentino._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan? -Daijoubu desu ka (Você está bem)?

Ray(pensando): -Foi o que pensei. -Ela já está ciente de seus reais sentimentos.

Hinata(pensando): -A Sakura-san sabe agora o que está sentindo pelo Naruto-kun.

Ino(confusa): -Sakura, diga alguma coisa ao nosso amigo, pois você está deixando a gente preocupado!

_Quando Naruto ergue o queixo de sua amiga, ele leva um susto quando a vê com lágrimas saindo dos olhos, mesmo sem ela ter percebido isso._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan...o que houve?

Sakura: -Eu...estou sentindo uma dor...uma dor tão grande...

Naruto: -Onde está sentindo essa dor? -Eu posso curar se quiser.

Sakura: -Naruto...essa dor...não é uma dor física.

_Quando ela segura a mão de Naruto e a leva em seu peito, ele leva um susto grande, pois sentiu o coração dela bater muito rápido, como se o mundo acabasse ali mesmo, dependendo que ele iria achar dela._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan...?

Ray: -Naruto-san, acho que vocês precisam conversar sozinhos. -Eu ficarei conversando com seus amigos.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

_Naruto se teleporta junto com Sakura, num flash alaranjado._

Lee: -Mas o que aconteceu com a Sakura-san?

Ray: -Acho que a resposta é o que fez ela entender seus reais sentimentos. -Pelo que Naruto-san me contou durante o treinamento, ele ama a Sakura desde a academia, mas ela não se interessava por ele e vivia atrás do tal Sasuke Uchiha. -Isso é verdade?

Ino: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Enquanto vamos ao Ichiraku, vocês me contam no caminho. -Assim eu conheço mais sobre vocês, pois quero dar uma mãozinha na evolução habilidades de cada um de vocês.

_Essa notícia pegou Shikamaru e os outros de surpresa, e estavam interessados nessa possibilidade.  
><em>

**_/Atrás do Monte Hokage/_**

_Naruto e Sakura surgem na encosta do monte, e ambos sentam-se no gramado acima. Ele toca suavemente no lado esquerdo da face de Sakura, que não conseguia conter suas lágrimas._

Naruto(triste): -Sakura-chan, o que te fez ficar assim tão triste? -Aconteceu algo de ruim enquanto eu estive ausente?

Sakura(chorando): -Naruto...eu sou uma grande idiota! -Uma grande idiota por eu não ter percebido a verdade.

Naruto(preocupado): -Verdade? -Mas que verdade...? -Onegai se for algo que eu fiz de errado gomen, mas me diz, pois estou ficando preocupado e com medo.

Sakura(chorando): -Não Naruto...você não fez nada de errado. -Fui eu que fiz tudo de errado! -Eu fui muito ruim com você! -Eu sou a causa de sua dor, de seu sofrimento, e de sua solidão! -Eu sou o pior do que um lixo!

Naruto: -Nani? -Sakura-chan não diga isso...você nunca é e jamais será isso que disse. -Você nunca fez nada de errado e nunca foi ruim comigo!

Sakura(trsite): -Eu fui sim! -Desde que nos conhecemos na academia, eu te tratei mal, agredi você tantas vezes e sempre o considerei como um inferior ao Sasuke. -Fiquei obcecada por uma paixonite, cega e totalmente fora da realidade, que não me dei conta de que a pessoa que se tornou mais importante da minha vida sempre esteve do meu lado, e que na verdade eu comecei a amar agora. -Essa pessoa, é você Naruto!

_Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu daquela voz embargada de Sakura, com os lábios lindos mas cheios de mágoa e remorso._

Sakura: -Depois que você foi treinar com Jiraiya-sama, eu também treinei muito com a Tsunade-sama, e nesses três anos, para poder acompanhar você e juntos podermos trazer o Sasuke de volta. -No entanto eu estava confusa com meus sentimentos. -Tive pesadelos em que você e Sasuke lutaram até a morte enquanto eu não sabia o que fazer, e ao invés de ajudar o Sasuke, eu tentava salvar sua vida.

_Naruto se assustou com o que ouviu, pois não esperava que Sakura tivesse passado por dificuldades em seu sono e em sua vida diária._

Sakura(chorando): -Eu não entendi o por que eu sonhava com essa visão todos os dias e chorava quando eu acordava. -E quando me lembrei dessa promessa que eu fiz você carregar tanto tempo, meu coração doía mais e mais quando me lembrei da sua expressão de angústia e tristeza! -E quando você voltou para nós, meu coração ficou batendo muito quando eu fico do seu lado. -Eu agora eu finalmente percebi Naruto, percebi a razão desse pesadelo e do meu coração doendo sofrendo!(feliz) -Mesmo que não acredite em mim agora, eu não me importo em dizer com toda a sinceridade e a verdade! -Naruto, Meu coração escolheu você! -Você é quem faz da minha vida ser muito feliz! -Eu te amo Naruto! -Onegai, acredite em mim!

_Naruto estava em choque com aquela revelação, e isso fez seu coração bater mais rápido ainda. Uma imensa alegria estava surgindo. Ele não conseguia encontrar uma forma de corresponder a Sakura._

Sakura(chorando): -Eu não posso mais negar esse sentimento! -Um sentimento que só você é capaz de corresponder! -Eu vou entender se estiver confuso. -Não quero te apressar, pois eu te fiz sofrer muito com uma resposta que não pude dar, e por causa dessa promessa em trazer o Sasuke de volta. -Afinal você tem o direito de me odiar se quiser e eu não irei contra isso. -Eu mereço. -Amanhã nos vemos Naruto, pois sabia que eu sempre vou te amar, não como amiga, mas como uma mulher que procurou sua alma gêmea.

_Naruto sentia-se no dever de não desperdiçar essa chance de ser feliz, e quando Sakura se levanta do chão, ela é surpreendida quando Naruto fica de frente a ela e a abraça pela cintura, olhando-a com seus olhos azuis marejados._

Sakura: -Na-Naruto?

Naruto: -Se tudo que diz é verdade, se você me ama de verdade Sakura-chan, então eu quero uma prova mais do que com palavras. -Posso?

Sakura já adivinhou de início o que ele queria, e sorrindo docemente, ela diz:

Sakura: -Pode sim Naruto-kun.

_Ele ficou corado e surpreso quando Sakura falou do modo como a Hinata falava. Ele não perde tempo, e une seus lábios aos de Sakura suavemente, gerando assim, um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e paixão. Uma paixão que estava presa no coração de ambos. Um beijo que se aprofundou mais, com movimentos lentos e intensos. Isso deixou os dois ainda mais loucos de amor, pois era uma sensação incrível que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Suas línguas brincavam de modo agitado e rápido, provando a si mesmos, o primeiro sabor de um amor que Naruto tanto sonhava em ter com Sakura, e ela estava sentindo que esse é o amor verdadeiro, e não um amor doentio de infância que tinha por Sasuke. Sakura leva suas mãos aos cabelos de Naruto, acariciando suavemente e as leva até sua nuca, prolongando o beijo, e ele aperta um pouco mais seu abraço na cintura de sua rosada, mantendo-a ainda mais perto de si._

_Quando eles se separaram para tomar fôlego, Sakura ficou sem palavras quando sentiu pela primeira vez, o que é ser beijada de forma carinhosa pelo Naruto._

_Agora Naruto chorava alegremente e deu a sua resposta a Sakura:_

Naruto(chorando alegre): -Tudo que você disse é verdade Sakura-chan, e só olhando nos seus lindos olhos de esmeralda, eu posso confirmar isso.! -Eu sonhei com isso desde que nos conhecemos. -Isso virou realidade! -Eu te amo Sakura-chan. -Esse sentimento que tenho pro você nunca se extinguiu e nem se extinguirá. -Meu amor sempre é, sempre foi e sempre será seu, e de mais ninguém! (muito corado)-Sakura-chan, você...você quer ser...minha namorada?

_Aquele pedido fez o coração da Rosada bater mais rápido, e ela responde ao apoiar sua cabeça no peitoral de seu loiro._

Sakura(chorando com felicidade): -Eu quero Naruto-kun! -Eu quero ser sua namorada! -Quero sempre estar junto de você, nos momentos mais alegres pois seu sorriso, seu abraço, e seu amor é tudo que mais desejo, e quero estar junto nos momentos mais difíceis que fazem você sofrer.

_Naruto se sente o homem mais feliz do mundo e faz seu juramento:_

Naruto: -Eu prometo Sakura-chan, que vou amar você sempre, irei protegê-la de todo o mal que possa prejudicar nosso amor e nossa felicidade. -Eu vou ser o seu escudo, e você será a espada que cortará toda maldade que possa nos prejudicar.

Sakura(feliz): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Juntos iremos ser felizes e iremos impedir que o mal e a corrupção do mundo tente nos prejudicar. -Naruto, eu...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-chan?

Sakura(triste): -Gomensai pelo sofrimento que te causei quando fomos gennins. -Eu te causei tantas dores, não só fisicamente como mentalmente. -Causei tanta dor em seu coração que me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. -Você me perdoa?

_Naruto toca suavemente o rosto de sua amada e com carinho, ele tira as lágrimas que escorriam pela face lisa e branca._

Naruto: -Não precisa me pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu no passado, Sakura-chan.(sorrindo) -Por você eu posso aguentar quantos golpes você quiser me dar. -Para mim, o passado não importa mais, pois você sempre terá meu perdão. -E nunca mais quero ver você chorar de tristeza, mas sim de alegria.

Sakura(feliz): -Arigatô Naruto. -Estando a seu lado, minhas lágrimas serão só de alegria. -Quero compensar tudo que você sofreu e fazer com que você sempre mostre esse lindo sorri para mim.

Naruto(feliz): -Por ter declarado seu amor por mim, e pelo beijo maravilhoso que sentimos, já é uma grande compensação pra mim. -E sempre irei sorrir para você Sakura-chan. -Bom, vamos voltar ao Ichiraku, pois nossos amigos estão nos esperando. -Fique perto de mim.

Sakura(feliz): -Hai.

_Os dois somem num flash alaranjado, deixando um rastro de eletricidade no ar. Ambos retornam ao Ichiraku, e para a surpresa dos amigos, eles estavam de mãos dadas, e Sakura estava corada quando Ino, Tenten e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo com aqueles olhos brilhando em estrelas e com as mãos pertinho do queixo: -_KAWAIIII!

_Até Kiba, Chouji, Lee e Neji ficaram surpresos quando Naruto e Sakura confirmaram o tão esperado namoro entre eles. Shino permanece calmo como sempre, e Shikamaru só sorriu de canto e sussurrando palavra problemáticos._

_Como comemoração, todos sentaram se nas cadeiras em frente ao balcão do Ichiraku e cada um fez seu pedido. Ray se surpreendeu com o sabor e o aroma daquela refeição. Aquilo seria o começo de sua nova vida como Ninja de Konoha. Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas, até que um Anbu surge de joelhos atrás deles e fala chamando a atenção:_

Anbu-1: -Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Ray Gonçalves, a Godaime solicita a presença de vocês imediatamente.

Naruto: -Estamos a caminho Anbu-san.

_O Anbu some num shushin no jutsu._

Sakura: -O que será que ela quer conosco.

Naruto: -Vamos saber quando formos lá.

Ray: -Vamos lá então.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô gente por esse dia especial que fizeram por mim.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Hum, afinal você é nosso amigo e queremos que siga sempre em frente com sua determinação.

Lee(empolgado): -Continue sempre assim com sua juventude em explosão total Naruto-kun.

Chouji(contente): -Amigos sempre são como irmãos, e você é especial Naruto.

Neji(sorrindo): -Um dia eu vou querer lutar com você Naruto, pois ainda me deve uma revanche.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro Neji. -Marque o dia e a hora, pois será uma honra lutar com você novamente.

Shino: -Apesar de eu não ter chamado sua atenção, estou contente pelo seu retorno.

Naruto: -Gomen Shino. -Sei que você não é muito chegado a conversar, mas quando quiser bater um papo, é só me procurar.

Tenten(sorrindo): -Desejo felicidades a vocês dois em seu namoro.

Naruto e Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Tenten.

Ino(com sorriso malicioso): -Até imagino como vai ser esses momentos amorosos de vocês dois.

Sakura(repreende com a face corada): -INO!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Faço das palavras de Tenten-san as minhas. -Omendetõ Naruto-kun e Sakura-san.

Naruto(contente): -Arigatô Hinata.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hinata-san.

Ray: -Bom, vamos lá. -Quando eu voltar irei ajudar vocês a melhorarem suas habilidades.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Ray e segura a mão de Sakura. Os dois somem num flash alaranjado._

_**/No Escritório da Hokage/**  
><em>

_Os três surgem em frente a mesa onde Tsunade está sentada. Shizune se espanta com o aparecimento dos três em segundos, e Kakashi se encontra presente encostado na parede. Naruto nota a face séria a preocupante de Tsunade, que segurava um pergaminho na mão._

Naruto: -Aconteceu algo Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: -Gomen Naruto-kun. -Sei que precisava de um momento de descanso depois do teste e da promoção, mas agora, seu primeiro trabalho como Jounnin começa agora. -Leia isto.

_Naruto segura o pergaminho e reconhece o selo de Sunagakure No Sato. Quando ele começa a ler, seus olhos ficam sérios e assustados com o que acabou de ler. Logo sua expressão estava com raiva grande, mas ele se conteve._

Sakura: -O que houve Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sério): -A Akatsuki está agindo. -Eles invadiram sunagakure, e pelas informações que passaram nessa mensagem, foram dois membros dessa organização. -Um deles é um ex-ninja de Iwagakure No Sato, usuário de explosivos de argila.

Ray(pensa sério): -Deidara. -Com certeza Sasori estava com ele e foi fácil para eles terem invadido a vila sem serem descobertos. -Aqueles malditos me irritam muito.

Naruto: -Ele lutou com Gaara e aproveitou-se do fato dele ser um Kazekage que tem o dever de proteger sua vila e seu povo. -Ele usou um escudo de areia, deixando-o fraco e inconsciente e esse nukenin o levou.

_A notícia deixou Sakura espantada e Ray estava sério._

Ray: -Alguém foi atrás desses Nukenins depois que pegaram o Kazekage, Godaime-sama?

Tsunade: -Kankurõ, que é irmão do Kazekage e um grupo de resgate de suna seguiram o rastro deles em pleno deserto, mas o grupo foi abatido numa encosta de rochosa e Kankurõ teve que seguir na frente. Mas ao lutar com o companheiro do outro nukenin, Kankurõ foi envenenado e agora está correndo risco de morte. -Essa é uma missão de Rank-S e só posso contar com vocês Time Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.

Ray: -Eu também vou com vocês.

Sakura(espantada): -Nani...mas Ray-san...você ainda não tem uma qualificação para ser ninja e nem foi testado pela Godaime-sama.

Ray: -Isso não é problema para mim Sakura-san.(olha para Tsunade) -Godaime-sama, você já sabe meu nível, agora que conhece meu poder, certo?

Tsunade: -Hai Ray-kun. -Não preciso testar você depois que vi o quanto Naruto demonstrou suas habilidades naquele teste. -E por ter sido um bom instrutor e amigo para ele, eu o nomeio como o novo Jounnin de Konoha.

_Essa notícia surpreendeu Shizune e a Sakura. Só Naruto e Kakashi sorriram e Ray se curva em agradecimento._

Ray: -Arigatô Hokage-sama. (olha sorrindo para Sakura)-Logo você vera minhas habilidades e as do Naruto-san nessa missão Sakura-san, pois agora eu sou o novo membro do Time Kakashi. -E depois que salvarmos o Kazekage, eu e Naruto-san ajudaremos você a ficar mais forte.

Sakura(surpresa): -Verdade?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com certeza Sakura-chan. -Sempre vou te ajudar e estar a seu lado.

Sakura(surpresa): -Arigatô Naruto-kun, arigatô Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Bom, vão preparar seus suprimentos e armas, pois será uma longa viagem até Sunagakure. -Estarei esperando-os na entrada da vila.

Naruto, Sakura: -Hai.

Ray: -Vão na frente, eus os alcanço em seguida.

_Os dois somem num shushin no jutsu._

Ray: -Godaime-sama. -É provável que esses dois Akatsuki que sequestraram Gaara-san não vieram sozinhos. -Haverá mais dois membros que darão suporte a eles quando estivermos em perseguição, então, terá que pedir a mais uma equipe que nos dê suporte.

Kakashi: -Concordo com você Ray-san.

Tsunade: -De acordo. -Vocês irão na frente, e ao manahcer, pedirei ao Time do Gai para dar suporte quando estiverem seguindo os inimigos. -Boa sorte a vocês.

Kakashi e Ray: -Wakarimashita.

Os dois somem num Shushin no Jutsu.

Shizune: -Tomara que eles fiquem bem.

Tsunade:(sorrindo) -Eles vão ficar bem Shizune. -Naruto irá salvar seu amigo, pois um Jinchuuriki entende outro Jinchuuriki.

_**/Na Entrada Principal da Vila/**  
><em>

_Naruto e Sakura surgem na frente de Ray e Kakashi. Ambos já estão com suas mochilas com suprimentos e armas._

Kakashi: -Yosh! -Vamos dar início a nossa primeira missão Rank-S. -Salvar Gaara e capturar um dos membros da Akatsuki. -Estão prontos, Naruto, Sakura, Ray-san?

Naruto, Sakura e Ray: -Hai!

Kakashi: -Za...Ikuzõ!

_Os três se movem muito rápido, atravessando a floresta com pulos e saltos entre as árvores._

**_A preimira missão do Time Começa Agora, e com um Novo aliado: Ray Gonçalves.  
><em>**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki; Chiyo; <em>Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin.<em>  
><em>**


	4. Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki, Chiyo

**Cap.04: **Lágrimas de um Jinchuuriki; Chiyo; Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>A primeira missão do Time Começa Agora, e com um Novo aliado: Ray Gonçalves.<em>**

_Três horas se passaram, e ainda atravessando a floresta em alta velocidade, Naruto, Sakura, Ray e Kakashi seguem rumo a a fronteira entre o Pais do Fogo e o país do Vento. Apesar de manter a seriedade e a calma, Naruto trava uma luta interna com sua raiva e indignação ao saber que seu amigo Gaara foi levado pelos Ninjas da Akatsuki. Ele aumenta a velocidade, mesmo que inconscientemente, e isso chamou a atenção de seus parceiros e de seu sensei._

Ray: -Naruto-san, tenha calma. -Está indo muito rápido!

Naruto: -Hã?

Sakura: -Ray-san tem razão Naruto-kun. -Vá mais devagar pois está quebrando nossa formação.

Kakashi: -Sei que você está disposto a salvar o Gaara, mas Jiraiya ensinou a se manter calmo não é? -Mostre-nos o seu começo como um Jounnin de Konoha.

Naruto(tenso): -Eu sei. Gomenasai mina _(desculpe pessoal)_.

_Ele diminui a velocidade, embora esteja irritado, mas não quer desperdiçar seus dois anos de treinamento com Jiraiya e um ano de treinamento com Ray a toa._

Ray(olha mais na frente): -Tem uma Kunoichi de Sunagakure a nossa frente.

Sakura: -Deve ser a Temari-san, a irmã do Gaara.

_Os quatro conseguem alcançar Temari, que fica surpresa ao vê-los._

Kakashi: -Yo Temari.

Temari: -Kakashi-san? -Sakura-san?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom que alcançamos você.

Naruto: -Fomos informados pela Hokage-sama sobre o rapto do Gaara. -Vamos ajudá-los a resgatá-lo.

Temari(surpresa): -Naruto? -Como você cresceu...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu voltei dois dias de um treinamento bem intenso, e quero ajudar você e sua vila a trazer o Gaara de volta. -Fiquei feliz em saber que ele se tornou Kazekage.(apresenta Ray a ela) -Ah, esse é meu amigo Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hajimemashite doozo yoroshike _(Prazer em conhecê-la)_ Temari-san!

Temari(sorrindo): -Igualmente Ray-san. -Você é um novo membro do time sete?

Ray: -Acertou na mosca Temari-san. -Irei ajudar vocês de Suna a resgatarem seu Kazekage. -Já fomos informados sobre o ataque que esses ninjas da Akatsuki fizeram para levarem seu Kazekage. -Posso revelar a vocês sobre os dois nukenins que causaram esse atentado.

_Por essa nem Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura esperavam ouvir._

Kakashi: -Ray, não me diga que você já conhece sobre os membros dessa organização? -Por quê não nos contou sobre isso, quando estávamos com a Godaime?

Ray: -Primeiro Kakashi-san, cuidado com esse tom frio, pois eu posso ser jovem, mas posso ser muito perigoso quando alguém me encara com esse olhar ou fala de forma fria como você fez agora.

_Um brilho oculto nos olhos de Ray deixa Kakashi tenso, assim como Sakura e Temari se assustaram. Naruto continua calmo e normal, pois já está acostumado com essa frieza de Ray._

Ray: -Segundo, antes de eu conhecer o Naruto-san, eu estive em viagem pelo Mundo, e já tinha lutado com dois sujeitos que vestiam mantos negros com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas. -Esses eram Deidara e Sasori, que juntos são uma dupla dor de cabeça. -Deidara deserdou de Iwagakure No Sato, para espalhar ao mundo, sua obsessão pela arte dos explosivos de grande porte de destruição. -Já Sasori é mais conhecido como **Akasuna No Sasori _(Escorpião da Areia Vermelha), _**sendo o mais mortal e talentoso Mestre das Marionetes. -Eu já lutei contra eles uma vez.

Sakura: -Nani? -Você já lutou contra esses nukenins Ray-san?

Ray: -Hai Sakura-san. -Posso afirmar com, certeza de que juntos, eles são um grande perigo, mas ambos sabem lutar individualmente bem. -Por isso, quando o confrontarmos, vocês precisam ficar alertas.(olha para Kakashi) -E em terceiro lugar Kakashi, eu não contei a Godaime sobre esses Nukenins, para não causar mais preocupações externas a ela.

Kakashi: -Compreendo agora Ray-san. -Gomen pelo modo que te questionei.

Ray(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Kakashi-san. -Depois que resgatarmos o Kazekage, irei relatar a ela sobre o objetivo real dessa Organização, por trás da caça aos Jinchuurikis. -Vamos em frente agora!

_Os quatro continuam seu trajeto rumo a fronteira com o País do Vento._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo/ Em Kaze No Kuni:_**

_Na ala médica do Hospital, os Iryo Ninjas fazem os exames para identificar os efeitos nocivos do veneno que Kankurõ foi atingido, mas não conseguem detectar a causa e o tipo do veneno, para criar um antídoto. Kankurõ permanece deitado na cama, ainda sofrendo das dores do veneno, e com os olhos fechados._

_Depois de saber pelos jounnins sobreviventes do desabamento na encosta rochosa do deserto, sobre um dos Ninjas da Akatsuki que lutou com Kankurõ, Baki quase gelou ao saber sobre Sasori. Imediatamente e vai a residência de um dos conselheiros anciões de Sunagakure, e conversa com Chiyo (conselheira aposentada de Sunagakure. Ela também é uma famosa marionetista e líder da Brigada de Marionetes e uma ninja médica.) que ficou séria ao saber sobre um dos Nukenins que invadiu a vila e roubou registros secretos sobre kinjutsus envolvendo marionetes, se trata de Sasori._

Chiyo(séria): -Mesmo sendo uma situação de emergência, não concordo com a decisão de vocês terem pedido ajuda a Konoha. -Isso torna nossa força militar conhecida como frágil e dependente.

Baki: -Sumimassen Chiyo-sama, mas devido as circunstâncias atuais, é necessário ás vezes deixar nosso orgulho de lado e aceitarmos ajuda de nossos aliados. -Logo eles irão chegar com uma Iryo-Ninja que foi especialmente treinado pela Godaime Hokage e ela poderá salvar a vida de Kankurõ.

Chiyo: -Ainda se tratando da aquela princesa lesma, meu descontentamento fica maior a cada minuto. -Mas eu posso compreender um pouco essa situação. -Quando esses Ninjas de Konoha chegarão aqui?

Baki: -Eles estarão vindo daqui a doze horas, ou menos, dependendo da velocidade que eles estão usando para atravessar a região do deserto. -Eles já devem ter se encontrado com a Temari, então não precisamos nos preocupar com atrasos.

Chiyo: -Então irei ver com meus próprios olhos quem serão esses ninjas que irão salvar Kankurõ e resgatarem o Gaara.

_Os dois retornam ao Hospital.  
><em>

_**_Nisso:_**  
><em>

_Deidara e Sasori (dentro da Marionete Hiruko) saem do deserto e caminham pela densa floresta, rumo ao local de encontro com os outros membros da Akatsuki. Ao lado de Deidara, o Grande Pássaro de Argila carrega o Casulo onde Gaara permanece inconsciente, e sem forças para acordar ou reagir._

Deidara: -Falta pouco para chegarmos ao local do encontro.

Sasori: -Chegaríamos mais cedo, se você não tivesse enrolado para deixar o Jinchuuriki do Ichibi fora de ação

Deidara: -Não me amola Sasori-senpai. -Já não basta aguentar as atrapalhadas do Tobi, e agora vem você com essas reclamações sobre minha arte que é um estouro.

Sasori(com a voz fria): -A verdadeira arte está na beleza e durabilidade das marionetes. -Esse é a verdadeira art. Não se esqueça disto

Deidara(suspira de tédio): -HUUUM. -Vamos deixar essa discussão de lado e irmos logo a esse local de encontro.(olha para o Casulo) -Quero logo me livrar desse Kazekage com cabelo vermelho que me dá enjõo.

_Os dois continuam com o trajeto.  
><em>

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

_O Time Sete segue rapidamente sobre as árvores. Naruto começa a se lembrar das palavras de Itachi, e de Jiraiya, quando eles foram procurar Tsunade:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Itachi: -Levar o Naruto-kun é um trabalho de alta prioridade, que foi nos dado pela nossa Organização, a Akatsuki.

Jiraiya: -Não é você que eles querem. -Na verdade, o que eles querem é o que está dentro de você. -A Kyuubi tem o poder mais temido e cobiçado pelas Nações Ninja. -Mas desde que ela esteja dentro de você, eles fçar de tudo para obter esse poder em suas mãos.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Aquelas lembranças deixaram o loiro mais irritado, tanto que ele não consegue se conter, e aumenta sua velocidade. Sakura se irrita e o chama sem o sufixo "kun":_

Sakura(brava): -Naruto, eu disse para não ir tão rápido! -Você esqueceu que...

Naruto(fica bravo e a interrompe): -Eu não gosto nada disso!

_Essa raiva causou espanto em Sakura e Temari, enquanto Ray e Kakashi permanecem calmos._

Naruto(sério): -Eu também sei por que esses Nukenins estão atrás de mim e do Gaara! -E você também já sabe, não é Sakura-chan?!

_Todos ficam em silêncio, até ele dizer:_

Naruto: -Você e os nossos amigos sabem que eu...tenho a Kyuubi selada em mim!

_Temari se espanta com o que ouviu, e Kakashi queria que ele não falasse isso, mas ele entende os motivos. Ray só observa e compreende seu novo amigo._

_Já Sakura se lembra dos anos em que ela viu Naruto ainda garoto, sendo hostilizado, ignorado e maltratado pelas pessoas da Vila, embora ela não soubesse o motivo quando era criança._

Naruto(com a mão no peito): -Eu e Gaara...ambos temos seres Monstros poderosos, selados em nossos corpos! -Esses nukenis estão atrás desses seres, cujos foram selados em nós para salvar nossas vilas e nosso povo...mas mesmo assim... -Eu não gosto disso! - Esses malditos nos olham apenas como monstros! -Eu não suporto o jeito egoísta de como eles nos veem!

_As palavras frias e sem emoção de Gaara, quando ele era dominado pelo Shukaku ainda permanece em sua mente:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaaara: -Um Monstro...se é assim então somos iguais. -No entanto, eu nasci um monstro.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto: -Nós dois éramos completamente iguais...mas ele lutou sozinho...e sofreu muito mais do que eu!

_Temari fica triste ao se lembrar do sofrimento de Gaara._

Sakura(preocupada): -Naruto-kun...

Ray(pensando): -Jinchuuriki deveria ser considerado como aquele que salvou seu povo quando foi escolhido para conter a ira do Bijuu, e no entanto, isso foi negado e esses civis ingratos se entregaram ao ódio e rancor, causando a maior das crueldades: Rejeição.

_Naruto lembra das palavras de Gaara:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Para eles, eu não passo apenas de um resto do passado que tanto querem apagar de suas vidas. -Então por que eu devo existir? -E pelo que deveria viver? Qual era meu propósito? -Eu pensei sobre esse assunto, e no entanto, não consegui encontrar a resposta. -Mas eu preciso daquela razão enquanto eu vivo. -Ou do contrário, seria o mesmo que morrer.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto: -Essa organização maldita estava atrás dele! -Desta vez é igual a mim...e mesmo assim, por quê ele sempre tem toda essa má sorte?! -É sempre com ele!

_Naruto pisa forte num galho que quase quebra ao meio, mas ele segue saltando._

Naruto(irritado): -Por essa razão, que eu não posso perder mais tempo! -Eu preciso chegar logo! -Desta vez eu quero salvá-lo o mais rápido possível!

_Antes de abaixar a cabeça, Temari sente algo molhado tocar seu rosto, e ela percebeu com espanto, mesmo estando de costas para ela, que Naruto estava chorando. Ray também percebeu isso._

Temari(pensando): -Naruto...Uzumaki..arigatô...

Ray(pensando): -Só um Jinchuuriki pode compreender o sentimento de outro Jinchuuriki. -Por você meu amigo, não permitirei que a Akatsuki cause mais dores a seus amigos.

_Ray aumenta um pouco a velocidade, ficando ao lado de Naruto._

Ray: -Daijoubu Naruto-san. -Nós salvaremos o Gaara-san, não importa o que aconteça.(sorrindo) -Afinal eu sou um novo membro do Time Sete, e irei ajudá-los nessa missão.

_Naruto fica aliviado com as palavras de seu amigo, e ambos tocam seus punhos fechados como um cumprimento(Ao estilo Killer Bee)._

Naruto: -Arigatô, Ray-san.

_Sakura compreende o quanto Naruto está determinado a salvar o amigo, e se arrependeu por ter o repreendido pela pressa, sem pensar_. _Isso pesou em sua consciência, mas agora ela vai mudar para não perder o amor que sente pelo loiro._

_**As Horas Passam e Ao Amanhecer:**  
><em>

_O grupo continua no mesmo ritmo, como Naruto na frente. Sakura pega uma pílula e ao colocá-la na boca, Kakashi começa a dar sermões em hora errada._

Kakashi: -Ei, ei, as pílulas de comida são só para emergência...e meninas da sua idade tem que tomar cuidado para não comer dema...

_Sakura mastiga a pílula e aumenta sue ritmo, deixando Kakashi no chamado vácuo da ignorância._

Kakashi(com gota): -Ficou brava...

_Temari come uma pílula e olha com reprovação para o Kakashi e pensou:_

Temari(pensando): -Isso é abuso sexual...velhote.

_Sakura alcança os dois e fala com Naruto._

Sakura: -Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Hum?

Sakura: -Você já o encontrou antes não é?

Naruto(sabe de quem ela está falando): -Hai. -Eu conheci o Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura: -Ele estava atrás de você não é?

Naruto: -Exato. -Ele e seu parceiro, Kisame Hoshigaki, um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. -Ambos fazem parte da Akatsuki.

Ray: -Pelo que vejo em seus olhos Sakura-san, você não ficou somente treinando durante três anos. -Andou pesquisando informações sobre a Akatsuki?

Sakura: -Hai. -Eu entrei na biblioteca restrita da Tsunade-sama, e fiquei investigando por fora, o melhor que pude. -E agora...o que estava me incomodando finalmente faz sentido.

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Sasuke: -Eu não chamaria de sonho, mas sim uma ambição. -Restaurar meu clã e matar uma certa pessoa...não importa como e que meios eu devo utilizar... -Eu sou o único que pode matá-lo. -Eu sou um vingador...preciso me tornar mais forte que ele... Não tenho tempo para perder neste lugar.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Sakura: -A pessoa que Sasuke quer matar é seu próprio irmão, Itachi Uchiha, que é membro da Akatsuki.

_Naruto se lembra das palavras e da fúria de Sasuke, quando viu seu irmão naquele dia._

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Sasuke: -Itachi...Uchiha.

Naruto(espantado): -Itachi...Uchiha?

Sasuke: -Eu vou te matar!

Itachi:...

Sasuke: -Como você me disse...eu te amaldiçoei..te odiei!(usa o Chidori) -Eu vivi..somente para te matar!

_Em seguida Sakura se lembra das palavras de Orochimaru:_

Orochimaru: -Está na cara que vocês são irmãos...Posso ver um poder maior que o do Itachi, escondido nesses seus olhos. -Sasuke-kun definitivamente virá até mim...em busca de poder...

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Ray já sabia através da Hokage, de Jiraiya e de Shikamaru, sobre as ações de Sasuke e o passado trágico que o levou a odiar o próprio irmão._

Ray: -Então é por essa razão que esse Sasuke abandonou vocês e a Vila, em busca de poder, com aquela cobra nojenta e ridícula. -Isso que ele fez é apenas um desperdício de tempo, e apenas aumenta a oportunidade desse Sannin nojento obter o corpo e o poder dos olhos de Sasuke.

Sakura: -Hai. -Só temos mais seis meses antes que isso aconteça. -E como Orochimaru era da Akatsuki, nossas chances podem aumentar, se encontrarmos o Itachi.

Naruto: -Entendo o que quer dizer Sakura-chan. -Se chegarmos mais perto dos membros dessa organização, teremos informações sobre o Orochimaru, e assim encontrarmos o Sasuke.

Sakura: -Hai.(pensando) -E depois disso...Itachi Uchiha, nosso pior inimigo, aquele que fez seu próprio irmão sofrer por tanto tempo, e agora está atrás da pessoa que mais amo...que sempre me amparou, me fez sorrir, me consolava quando chorei, e me protegeu tantas vezes...e que essa pessoa está a meu lado! -Desta vez Naruto-kun...eu vou lutar a seu lado, para te proteger e juntos vamos trazer nosso amigo de volta a Vila.

_Sakura fica ao lado de Naruto e segura sua mão, enquanto ambos continuam se movendo e saltando sobre as árvores._

Naruto(surpreso): -Sakura-chan...

Sakura(determinada): -Naruto-kun, eu vou estar a seu lado e irei lutar contra nossos inimigos. -Eu mudei muito tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. -Então eu te peço, não só como sua parceira, amiga e como sua namorada, que confie sempre em mim e que deixe-me lutar a seu lado. -Eu te protejo e você me protege. -Juntos somos mais fortes do que individualmente e vamos salvar o Gaara-san.

_Naruto se surpreendeu com aquele olhar calmo, determinado e sério de sua companheira e namorada. A coragem e determinação de Sakura era sentida em sua mão, segurando a dela. E ele responde com um sorriso e determinação._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Wakarimashita Sakura-chan. -Eu confio em você, e deixarei você lutar ao meu lado sempre. -Eu te protejo e você me protege. -Quero ver o quanto você se fortaleceu com a Godaime-sama, minha linda cerejeira.

_Sakura fica corada com o elogio e a confiança do loiro, e responde com um selinho e um sorriso._

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Você verá e vai se surpreender.

Ray(chama atenção rindo): -Hey, esqueceram que eu estou aqui? -Três são melhores que dois, então não me deixem de fora, pois faço parte da equipe.

Naruto(rindo): -Tem razão. -Gomen meu amigo.

Sakura(rindo): -Sumimassen Ray-san. -Juntos somos mais fortes.

_Kakashi sorri de modo nostálgico, mesmo que sua equipe tenha um novo membro, ele sempre se lembra de como Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto eram determinados._

_Algumas horas depois eles chegam na divida do País do Fogo com o País do Vento, onde o deserto parece não ter fim. Ambos aterrissam perfeitamente,e Temari se coloca na frente._

Temari: -Chegamos a Kaze No Kuni _(País do Vento)_! -Agora eu os guiarei nessa travessia e chegaremos em Suangakure.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Contamos com você Temari-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Faço das palavras da Sakura-chan as minhas.

Temari: -Arigatô.

_O grupo segue rapidamente, e ao cair da noite, eles decidem acampar em uma encosta de pedra, para protegê-los do frio, mas Naruto se antecipou com uma ideía, e surpreendendo sua amada rosada, seu sensei e a kunoichi da areia, ele ativa seu Doujutsu: **Uzugan Nível-3** e usa um Jutsu do elemento raro: **Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares)**, criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação. Ray só dava risos de satisfação._

_Ray se ofereceu para procurar comida, enquanto os outros se alojam dentro da casa e revisam seus suprimentos e armas ninja, pois afinal, nunca é demais se prevenir antes do confronto contra os Ninjas da Akatsuki._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Deidara e Sasori chegam ao local do encontro: Uma Caverna fechada por uma grande rocha circular. Deidara faz um selo de mão, e um fuuin aparece na rocha, fazendo-a se mover, liberando a entrada. Quando os dois entram na caverna junto com o Casulo onde Gaara permanece inconsciente), a rocha volta a se mover, fechando-a por completo. O tamanho da caverna é imenso. Os dois já olham uma projeção astral do Líder da Organização, que mostra seus **Olhos roxos com Ondulações em volta (O Rinnegan).**_

Líder: -Estão atrasados. -Preparem-se imediatamente.

Sasori: -Sabe que eu odeio fazer os outros esperarem, então o culpado aqui é o Deidara.

Deidara: -Aff...que saco. -Esse Jinchuuriki era muito mais forte que o esperado.

_O Casulo se desfaz, fazendo Gaara ficar estirado no chão._

Líder: -Vamos começar com a extração do Ichibi.

_Ele anda para frente e fazendo selos de mão, o Líder toca no chão, invocando com o Kuchyiose: A Imensa **Gedo Fuuin No Dozõ (Estátua Demoníaca do Selamento)** com as mãos abertas e quase perto uma da outra. Sua boca está anexada a um pergaminho, e seus nove olhos aparentam estar fechados e vendados._

Líder(faz um selo de mão): -Certo, reúnam-se.

_Nos dedos da Estátua, surgem as projeções dos membros seguintes: **Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu.** Deidara salta para o dedo indicador da mão direita e Sasori salta para o dedo anelar da mão esquerda, enquanto o Líder ressurge no dedo indicador da mão direita._

Líder: -Certo, vamos começar.

**_Enquanto Isso/Em Konoha:_**

_Tsunade descansava de seu exaustivo trabalho burocrático como Hokage. Quando ela pegava eu copo de chá, surpreendentemente ele se trinca de repente, como um mau presságio._

Tsunade: -Isso é...um mau sinal...não me diga que...

_Ela abre uma gaveta e pegando o bilhete de loteria, a Sannin confere o número do sorteio que foi anunciado no jornal, e os números são exatamente os mesmos._

Tsunade(pensando): -Grupo3...117037...eu sabia...venci em primeiro lugar. -Isso pra mim sempre é um sinal de má sorte.(chama alto) -Shizune! -Você está aí?

Shizune entra de imediato na sala.

Shizune: -Me chamou Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: -Peço que chame a Equipe do Gai agora mesmo. -Diga a eles para me encontrarem na entrada da Vila.

Shizune: -Wakarimashita!

_Shizune sai correndo para chamar o Time do Gai._

_**De Volta a Caverna:**  
><em>

_O Líder faz um selo de mão, e a estátua abre sua boca._

Líder: -Certo. -A partir de agora serão três dias e três noites. -Prestem atenção em seus corpos verdadeiros também. -Zetsu, use um de seus corpos para vigiar o lado de fora. -Use o de maior alcance.

Zetsu: -Entendido.

Kisame: -Três dias? -Não deveríamos levar em conta de que pode demorar mais tempo, sem o Orochimaru?

Líder: -Se é o que você acha, então devemos começar logo.

Itachi: -Verdade.

Kisame: -Isso mesmo.

Deidara: -Parece uma boa ideia.

_Todos eles fazem um selo de mão, e os dedos emitem uma esfera com um kanji indicando a posição de cada membro da Organização, e o anel que cada um está usando. Quando a boca da estátua emite uma imensa quantidade de Chakra, o Líder diz:_

Líder: -**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin _(Selamento - Nove Dragões Fantasma)_**!

_**Nove imensos Dragões Serpenteantes de Chakra** emergem da boca da Estátua, e avançam contra Gaara. Em segundo, ele é envolvido numa Enorme Esfera de Chakra, flutuando._

De Volta a Konoha:

Shizune (entra na sala): -Tsunade-sama, O Time Gai está a sua espera na entrada da Vila.

Tsunade: -Naruhodõ.

_As duas saem do prédio e rapidamente elas chegam ao Portão da Vila, onde a próxima equipe irá receber as instruções para auxiliar o Time Sete: **O Time Gai formado por: Maito Gai(Jounnin), Rock Lee(Chunnin), Tenten(Chunnin) e Neji(Jounnin).**_

Tsunade: -Vou dar a vocês a mesma missão do Time Sete. -Vão para Sunagakure e ajudem o Time Sete no resgate do Godaime Kazekage.

Neji: -Wakarimashita.

Gai: -Iremos chegar lá ao meio dia.

Rock Lee: -Hai Gai-sensei.

Neji: -Vai levar três vezes não importa o que falem.

Tenten: -Vocês não podem ficar tão animados.

Gai: -Certo, então vamos lá! -Junto comigo pessoal, vamos correr com a juventude ao máximo!

Lee: -Hai Gai-sensei!

Tenten: -Mas que vergonha!

Neji: -Desista Tenten. -Eles nunca vão mudar.

_O Time Gai seguem correndo rapidamente._

Tsuande(sorrindo): -Eles continuam animados como sempre.

Shizune(rindo): -É mesmo.

_Durante o Caminho, Neji comenta:_

Neji: -Tirando aquele dia do teste, já fazia um tempo que vimos o Naruto pela última vez.

Lee: -Verdade. -Ele mostrou ser muito forte e mais inteligente. -Esses três anos causou grandes mudanças ao nosso amigo, mas ele sempre vai ter aquela alegria, determinação e seu sorriso contagiante.

Tenten: -Concordo com você Lee. -E vai ser muito bom ver o Naruto-kun em ação novamente.

**_Algumas horas se passam e ao Amanhecer:_**

_No deserto do País do Vento, a tempestade de areia surpreendeu Kakashi e os outros que estavam dentro da casa de madeira. Isso seria um atraso a mais para eles poderem atravessar o deserto e chegarem a Sunagakure._

Ray(sentado na sacada do segundo andar da casa): -Isso pode complicar um pouco nossa travessia.

Naruto: -Kusõ! -Odeio dizer isso, mas vamos ter que esperar essa tempestade passar.

Temari: -Sei como está se sentindo Naruto. -Mas é provável que essa tempestade não demore muito. -Se formos agora, podemos nos perder facilmente e o risco de morrer é muito maior. -Houve muitos relatos de pessoas que morreram de desidratação e por conta de terem sido envenenados por escorpiões e cobras do deserto.

_Até que meia hora depois, a tempestade cessa de uma vez._

Sakura: -Sugoi! -A tempestade parou.

Kakashi: -Agora podemos prosseguir! -Ikuzô!

Naruto, Sakura, Ray e Temari: -Hai!

_Depois de guardarem seus sacos de dormir, o grupo sai da casa de madeira e seguem correndo velozmente, atravessando o deserto. Uma hora depois, eles conseguem chegar na entrada de acesso, onde os guardas estão vigiando._

Guarda-1: -Estávamos esperando vocês. -Eles vieram com você Temari-san?

Guarda-2: -Onegai, venham por aqui.

_Todos correm rapidamente e entram na vila, seguindo rumo ao Hospital de Sunagakure. Temari se espanta com o que ouviu dos guardas._

Temari: -Nani? -Eles derrotaram o Kankurõ também?

Guarda-1: -Hai. -O Kazekage-sama foi levado e Kankurõ foi atrás dos sequestradores. -Ele lutou com dos inimigos, mas foi envenenado, e não sabemos como neutralizar esse veneno. -Se ele continuar assim, talvez ele...

Temari: -Kusõ!

Sakura: -Vamos rápido Temari-san. -Eu vou examiná-lo.

**_Dentro do Hospital:_**

_Finalmente o grupo chega na sala de tratamento 3. Mas quando Kakashi entra junto, Chiyo fica séria ao reconhecê-lo com raiva._

Chiyo(pensando): -Ele...ele é o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha!

Chyio corre com fúria contra ele.

Chiyo: -Desgraçado!

Kakashi(confuso): -HEH?

Chjiyo: -Prepare-se para morrer!

**_O que vai acontecer nesse confronto, e como Kankurõ escapará da morte?_**

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica; A Determinação de Chyio.<br>_**


	5. A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica

**Cap.05: **A Aprendiz da Ninja Médica; A Determinação de Chyio.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital de Sunagakure No Sato:<strong>  
><em>

_Kakashi fica espantado quando Chyio avança com fúria, mas antes dela atacar com um chute, Naruto a intercepta. Em seguida ele bloqueia os golpes que ela direciona a Kakashi e a arremessa com uma onda de vento. Chyio se recompõe e encara Naruto._

_Todos se espantam com a ação repentina da velha Conselheira Anciã de Sunagakure._

Naruto(pensa com seriedade): -Ela tem uma força incrível e um bom taijutsu. (fala com frieza)-Não sei quem é você, mas não deixarem que ataque meu sensei e meus amigos.

_Naruto fica na frente de Kakashi e coloca sua mão no cabo de sua katana, pronto para lutar, mas mantém em alerta, pronto para uma investida perigosa de Chyio._

Chyio: -Não fique no caminho gaki! -Irei me vingar a morte de meu filho que foi morto pelo homem que você diz ser seu sensei! -Irei matar você Canino Branco de Konoha.

Ray(pensando): -Canino Branco de Konoha? -Entendi...

_Porém, antes que Chyio se preparasse para atacar, seu irmão Ebizõ fica atrás dela e sussurra dizendo:_

Ebizõ: -Nee-chan, espere e olhe bem para esse homem.

_Ela olha Kakashi que fica com as mãos na frente e com gota na cabeça e sorrindo contrangido dizendo:_

Kakashi: -Onegai...vamos nos acalmar mina. -Eu não sou quem você imagina. -Deve haver um equivoco.

Ebizõ: -Ele pode parecer com o Canino Branco, mas não é. -Deve ser algum parente dele, e já faz anos que o Canino Branco faleceu em sua própria vila. -E quando você da morte, até chorou de arrependimento. -Não é nee-chan...

Chyio (se recompõe e diz rindo): -Eu sei disso, só estava fingindo ser uma velha caduca! -Hahahahahaha.

_Nessa hora que todos ficam com gota na cabeça. De repente, Kankurõ começa a se debater, sentindo o veneno causando dores no corpo._

Kankurõ: -GHAAARH!

Temari: -Kankurõ!

Sakura(amarra seu cabelo atrás): -Vou examiná-lo. -Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Ray-san, vocês esperem um pouco no corredor por favor.

Naruto: -Hai Sakura-chan.

_Os três, e os conselheiros vão ao corredor e sentam-se no banco. Até que um dos médicos pergunta:_

Iryo-Ninja: -Mas quem é você?

Sakura: -Sou uma Iryo-Ninja de Konoha.

_Sakura começa com exames iniciais em Kankurõ. E depois de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração, ela explica:_

Sakura: -Parece que o inimigo usou uma toxina baseada em metais pesados. -É um tipo que age nos músculos e destrói as células.

_Os médicos de Suna se espantam com a precisão e curta examinação que Sakura fez, e isso chamou a atenção de Chyio._

Irio-Ninja: -Só com aquela curta examinação...você descobriu tudo isso.

Sakura: -Posso ver o histórico médico?

_Um dos médicos entrega a ela uma prancheta com o histórico e uma lista dos ingredientes tóxicos, mas alguns estão com espaços em branco. Ao analisar o que estava escrito, Sakura diz:_

Sakura: -Já previ o resultado. -O músculo cardíaco vai ser destruído, e o coração pode parar de bater a qualquer momento. -Então é difícil dizer se podemos ou não fazer um antídoto a tempo...

Temari: -Não pode ser! -Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer?

Sakura: -Onegai, reúnam os ingredientes que eu pedir imediatamente. -Vai ser um tratamento meio bruto, mas é a única opção que temos.

Iryo-Ninja-2: -Hai.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
><em>

_Na Caverna secreta da Akatsuki, a extração do Chakra de Shukaku está em andamento. Dentro da Enorme Bolha de Chakra, Gaara tem seu chakra sendo extraído pelos olhos e na boca. Os membros a Akatsuki mantém o Fuuinjutsu ativo, enquanto a Estátua começa a sugar o chakra de Shukaku._

_**De Volta a Sunagakure:**  
><em>

_N Sala 3, depois dos médicos trazerem os ingredientes, Sakura já se prepara para o tratamento. ela toca no líquido que está contido numa bacia de metal._

Sakura: -Peço que segurem ele firme na cama. -Essa operação vai ser muito delicada.

_Temari, Baki e os médicos estão a postos para segurar Kankurõ. Sakura manipula o líquido em forma de bolha, e quando a toca no peito de Kankurõ, ele se debate em dor. Todos seguram ele firmemente, e ela penetra a bolha para dentro de Kankurõ, inicando o processo de remoção das toxinas._

Sakura: -Vou fazer o chakra circular pelo corpo dele . -Isso vai fazer com que as toxina vão para a superfície das célula. -E então vai ser absorvida por esse líquido.

_Dentro do corpo de Kankurõ, as toxinas começam a sair e são sugadas para dentro da bolha. Temari e Baki se espantam ao verem o veneno de dentro da bolha, e Sakura a coloca na bacia._

Sakura: -O próximo.

_O médico trás outra bacia com o líquido e o tratamento ainda continua.  
><em>

_No corredor, Naruto decide perguntar uma coisa a Kakashi:_

Naruto: -Kakashi-sensei, pode me responder uma coisa?

Kakashi: -Hai?

Naruto: -Quem era esse Canino Branco de Konoha que a conselheira mencionou. -Você o conhecia antes?

Kakashi(lendo seu livro Icha-Icha): -Hum...como eu posso dizer. -Resumindo. -Ele era o meu pai.

_Isso causou espanto em Chyio e uma surpresa em Ray._

Chyio: -Então...você é o filho do Canino Branco de Konoha?!

Kakashi: -Hai.

Ray(pensando): -Hum...Sakumo Hatake era o pai de Kakashi-san. -Ele foi um dos oponentes dignos de terem enfrentado meu avô na Segunda Guerra Ninja.

Ebizõ: -Entendi. -Por isso que você é tão parecido com ele.

Kakashi(constrangido): -Heheheh...

**_Duas Horas Depois:_**

_A maior parte do veneno foi retirado de Kankurõ._

Sakura: -Ufa. -A toxina foi extraída diretamente. -Com isso, a vida dele não corre mais perigo.

_Todos ficam aliviados, e assim, Kakashi, Naruto e Ray entram, com os conselheiros de Suna atrás. Naruto a abraça carinhosamente._

Naruto: -Você foi incrível Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Demo_(mas)_, ainda não podemos descansar. -Irei preparar o antídoto para a toxina que ainda está dentro dele.

Baki: -Entendo. -Então o que precisar, não hesite em pedir.

_Enquanto Sakura pede o que precisará para fazer o antídoto, Naruto fica surpreso com as habilidades de sua é que um dos ninjas aparece e chama Baki. Ele, Kakashi, Naruto e Ray vão até o ninja que entrega a mensagem de um falcão que veio de Konoha. Baki abre o pergaminho e:_

Baki: -É da Hokage-sama.

_Kakashi a recebe o pergaminho e depois de ler, ele fala com Naruto e Ray._

Naruto: -O que a Godaime-sama falou nessa mensagem?

Kakashi: -Como Ray-san estava certo, ela mandou a Equipe Gai como reforço para nós.

Naruto: -Nani? -O time do Lee, Neji e a Tenten?

Ray(sorrindo): -Quando você e Sakura-san foram pegar seus equipamentos, eu recomendei a Hokage-sama que enviasse um time para nos auxiliar, pois provavelmente iremos ter obstáculos com mais dois membros da Akatsuki.

Naruto(contente): -Puxa Isso vai ser bem nostálgico. -Todos eles estão muito fortes enquanto estive ausente.

Kakashi(fala com Baki): -Gomen pela minha curiosidade, mas queria saber quais são os detalhes da perseguição pela Akatsuki.

Baki: -Hai. -Primeiro o Kankurõ saiu com um grupo de resgate, mas eles foram abatidos numa das armadilhas dos membros dessa organização. -Depois só ele voltou naquele estado. -Depois uma equipe de perseguição foi mandada, mas desde então, não tivemos mais notícias. -Julgando pela situação, é provável que eles estejam...depois um dos comandantes da Vila sumiu misteriosamente. -Me dói ao pensar que ele tinha sido morto, mas...

Ray: -Conclusão é que você perdeu ele de vista.

Baki: -Hai, isso mesmo.

_Um dos médicos avisa:_

Iryo-Ninja: -Baki-sama, o Kankurõ acordou.

_Os quatro se aproximam da cama, e olham Kankurõ acordando. Sua visão ainda está embaçada, mas ele consegue ver com um pouco de clareza, todos ao seu redor._

Temari: -Kankurõ, você está bem?

Kankurõ: -Ah, então você voltou Temari?

Temari: -Hai. Eu soube que a vila estava em crise.

Kankurõ: -Gomensasai por eu ter causado preocupação.

Temari: -Baka, não fale besteira.

Kakashi: -Baki-san, peço que me leve ao local onde Kankurõ lutou.

Baki: -Hum?

Kakashi: -Pode não parecer, mas tenho um ótimo faro. -Se ao menos tivermos um rastro deles, será fácil localizá-lo.

Kankurõ(se levanta com dificuldade): -Isso não será necessário. -Vocês recuperaram minhas marionetes, certo?

_Ao mesmo tempo, numa estufa não muito longe do hospital, Sakura prepara o antídoto com ajuda de um dos médicos especialista em botânica._

_**De Volta a Sala 3 do Hospital:**  
><em>

_Os Ninjas trouxeram partes da marionete que foram destruídas na luta contra Sasori._

Kankurõ: -A força inimiga é de dois integrantes. -Um deles levou o Gaara. -Tudo o que você tem que fazer é seguir o cheiro do Gaara. -Mesmos se eles tiverem se separado, um deles. -O cheiro dele está ali.

_A mão da marionete Karasu se abre, revelando um pedaço de pano rasgado, que pertence ao Hiruko (a marionete onde Sasori está dentro)._

Kankurõ: -Esse foi um pedaço da roupa que consegui tirar do inimigo, antes de eu desmaiar.

Kakashi (pega o pedaço de pano): -Mesmo se você cair, não vai cair sem lutar.(sorrindo) -Como esperado de um Ninja de Suna.

_Kankurõ ri com o elogio, mas sente dor no lado esquerdo da costela._

Temari: -Kankurõ, você está bem?

Kankurõ: -Sim, estou.

_Kankurõ fica com a visão embaçada, mas consegue identificar o Naruto a sua frente._

Temari: -Ah, ele veio de Konoha para nos ajudar.

Kankurõ: -Naruto...Uzumaki, não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai. -Há quanto tempo Kankurõ.

Kankurõ: -Naruhodõ.

_Kakashi vai ao corredor e fazendo um corte no polegar com uma kunai, ele faz selos de mão e toca no chão:_

Kakashi: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_Uma fumaça branca emerge do círculo de invocação e surgem para o serviço: **O Oito Cães Ninja.**_

Pakkun: -Os oito Cães Ninja estão prontos para o serviço.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pakkun-san.

Pakkun: -Há quanto tempo Naruto. -Você cresceu muito, e está diferente. -Seu treinamento deve ter sido bem rigoroso.

Naruto: -É verdade, mas eu tive mais incentivo graças ao meu novo amigo aqui. -Esse é Ray Gonçalves.

Ray(se curva em respeito): -Ohayo Pakkun-san.

Pakkun: -É uma honra conhecê-lo Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos deixar as apresentações para depois.

_Kakashi mostra o pedaço de pano, e os cães começam a captar o cheiro com seus narizes._

Kakashi: -Quero que vocês descubram para onde o dono desse pedaço de pano foi. -Vão!

_Todos os cães se movem super rápido, saindo de Sunagakure e se espalham._

Pakkun: -Entraremos em contato assim que descobrirmos algo.

_Pakkun também se move super rápido._

Chyio e Ebizõ se aproxima de Kankurõ.

Chyio: -Kankurõ.

Kankuro: -Chyio baa-sama, e Ebizõ jii-sama.

Chyio: -Eu quero ouvir novamente de suas palavras. -Não há dúvidas de que um de seus dois inimigos era o Sasori. -Isso é verdade?

Kankurõ: -...

Ebizõ: -O que você diz Kankurõ?

Kankurõ: -Hai. Foi o Akasuna No Sasori. -Ele mesmo disse.

_Chyio e Ray notam o desenho de um escorpião na marionete Karasu._

Ray(pensando): -Eu sabia que ele e o Deidara estavam mesmo envolvidos. -O problema agora é: Qual das duplas da Akatsuki vai tentar nos atrasar?

Kakashi: -Nós deveremos descobrir mais sobre a Akatsuki com essa informação. -Onegaishimasu _(por favor)_.

_Chyio fica séria, mas decide concordar._

_**Ao Cair da Noite:**  
><em>

_Sakura já desenvolveu o antídoto depois de alguns testes com ervas com capacidade de neutralizar as toxinas que haviam no corpo de Kankurõ. Ela volta a sala médica com o antídoto pronto e dá a Kankurõ, que bebe._

Sakura: -Agora você deve ficar bom. -Apenas fique deitado e descanse, sem se mexer muito, até que a dormência causada pelo veneno acabe.

Baki: -Acho que vocês devem descansar um pouco essa noite. -Preparei um quarto para vocês.

Naruto: -Demo...temos que encontrar o Gaara o quanto antes...

Kakashi: -Aceitamos sua gentileza.(olha para Naruto): -Teremos um longo dia amanhã.

_Naruto pensava em discordar, mas seu sensei tinha razão, e surpreende a todos dizendo:_

Naruto: -Naruhodõ. -Afinal vamos precisar estarmos com força total quando irmos atrás desses malditos que levaram o Gaara.

_Kankurõ fica arrasado consigo mesmo, pro não ter sido forte o bastante para salvar seu irmão. Ele se lembra das palavras de Gaara:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Eu só tenho que trabalhar duro para construir um futuro para mim. -E não devo fugir do meu caminho de solidão. -Seu o fizer, um dia...vou poder ser como ele.

**_/Flashblack-Off/  
><em>**

_Em seguida ele se lembra do quanto foi difícil ver aquela frieza que Gaara tinha de seus próprios irmãos, quando ambos estavam participando do Chunnin Shinken.:_

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Gaara: -Não me dê ordens!

Kankurõ(segura-o na gola da roupa): -Já chega disso!

Gaara: -Eu nunca pensei em vocês como irmãos. -Se você entrar no meu caminho, eu vou te matar.

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

_Vendo Naruto ajudando Sakura com sua mochila, Kankurõ sente que Gaara estava certo quanto aquele dia, durante o pôr do sol:_

**_/Flashblack-On/_**

Gaara: -Mas agora eu entendo os laços, e que ele se esforçou tanto para me mostrar. -Eu entendo que a dor, a tristeza e a alegria podem ser compartilhados. -Naruto Uzumaki. -Eu aprendi isso lutando e o conhecendo. -Ele conhece a mesma dor que eu. -Ele me ensinou que eu podia mudar o caminho da minha vida.

_**/Flashblack-Off/**_

_Vendo o quanto Gaara foi mudado e que agora ele se importa e ama seus irmãos, Kankurõ vê um raio de esperança._

Kankurõ: -Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: -Hum?

Kankurõ: -Cuide do meu irmão. -Salve a vida dele.

_Temari e Baki se espantam com o pedido que Kankurõ fez ao loiro._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode Deixar comigo. -Até porque eu vou me tornar um Hokage algum dia. -Então vou fazer um favor adiantado para o Kazekage.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruto-kun...

Ray(sorrindo): -Essa é a determinação que quero ver sempre de você amigo.

_Baki os leva para o local onde irão passar a noite._

**_Num local ainda distante do País do Vento:_**

_O Time Gai decidem acampar para recuperarem as forças e se prepararem para o amanhecer agitado._

_Em outra parte da região, Pakkun corre rapidamente seguindo o cheiro de Gaara, até que ele encontra o local: Um Rochedo com um lago na frente, e há uma abertura fechada com uma Imensa rocha. Nela há um tipo de selamento de papel._

Pakkun: -É ali. -Se eu chegar muito perto, eles podem me descobrir. -Tenho que voltar e avisar o Kakashi.

Pakkun retorna a toda velocidade, voltando para Sunagakure.

As Horas Passam eu quando amanhece:

_Num dos quartos da Mansão do Kazekage, Kakashi viu a chegada de Pakkun. Com um mapa, Pakkun mostra ao Copy Ninja o local onde ele seguiu o cheiro do Gaara._

Kakashi: -Então é aqui o esconderijo deles...

Pakkun: -Exato. -Provavelmente. -O cheiro do Gaara também estava vindo do mesmo local.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ. -Eu tenho mais um pedido a fazer.

_Naruto e Ray acordam ao mesmo tempo e olham Pakkun que entendeu o que Kakashi pediu._

Kakashi: -Certo Pakkun. Conto com você.

Pakkun: -Hai. -Vejo vocês por aí, Naruto e Ray-san.

_Pakkun corre a toda velocidade, saindo da Vila, enquanto Naruto e Ray se levantam._

Naruto: -Sensei, você sabe onde fica o esconderijo da Akatsuki?

Kakashi: -Hai. -Estamos indo para lá agora. -Aprontem-se e chamem a Sakura.

Naruto e Ray: -Hai.

_Temari foi informada pelos ninjas sobre o local onde Gaara está, e ela apronta um grupo para auxiliar o Time Sete._

**_Minutos Depois:_**

_Já trajados e com suas mochilas prontas o Time Sete já estão prontos para saírem._

Kakashi: -Bem, assim que os ninjas de Suna virem iremos nos juntar a eles para salvarmos o Gaara.

Naruto, Sakura e Ray: -Hai.

_Até que Temari aparece com quatro ninjas a seu lado, sendo que uma já é conhecida por Naruto e Sakura: Matsuri._

Temari: -Peço desculpas pro fazê-los esperarem.

Sakura: -Temari-san.

Ray: -Bom, estão todos aqui.

Naruto: -Yosh. -Então vamos logo.

_De repente, Baki chega num salto._

Baki: -Esperem.

Ray: -Baki-san?

Bakli: -Temari, você e os outros fiquem aqui e patrulhem a fronteira.

Temari: -Como assim?

Baki: -Essa é uma ordem dos superiores.

Temari: -Nani?

Baki: -A razão deles é que...se eles descobrirem que o Kazekage-sama não está, não sabemos quando as outras vilas nos atacarão.

Maki: -Não acredito nisso!

Temari: -É por isso mesmo que temos que trazer o Gaara o mais rápido possível.(aponta para o Time Sete) -Eles vieram de Konoha para cá, só para ir ao resgate do Gaara! -Gaara é o nosso Kazekage não é? -Qual é o ponto se nós, de Suna não formos salvá-lo?!

Baki: -Mas...

_De repente uma voz é ouvida do alto da Mansão Kazekage: _–Eu vou...

_Todos olham com espanto para Chyio, que está de pé sobre a grade de proteção, com uma bolsa com alça._

Chyio: -O único ninja de Suna que vocês precisam agora, sou eu.

Temari: -Chyio baa-sama!

Baki: -Mas isso é...

Chyio: -Eu já estou aposentada, então posso fazer o que quiser.

Maki: -A senhora não precisa se esforçar tanto!

Chyio: -Não se atreva a me tratar como uma velha caduca.

_Ela dá um pulo rápido e aterrissa com perfeição, surpreendendo os demais, exceto Ray, que já sabe o nível de habilidades de um Ninja veterano._

Ray(pensando): -Ela é muito forte.

Chyio: -Já faz um tempo que eu não faço uns cafunés no meu querido netinho.

**_Enquanto Isso:_**

_Na Caverna, a extração do Chakra de Shukaku ainda continua, mesmo num processo rápido, os membros da Akatsuki tem certas dificuldades em manter o fuuinjutsu ativo, mas nada que os atrapalhem no objetivo._

**_De Volta a Sunagakure/Na Saída Da Vila:_**

Baki: -Sumimassen...vou tentar convencer os superiores..

Temari: -Vamos alcançá-los depois, não importa como.

Naruto: -Gaara vai estar salvo até lá.

Sakura: -Até mais.

_Os quatro correm a toda velocidade, atravessando o deserto do País do Vento._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
><em>

_O Time Gai segue rapidamente entre as árvores. Até que Tenten sente os efeitos do cansaço, e fala:_

Tenten: -Ei, estamos indo rápido demais. -Tirando aquela noite, não paramos de correr desde que saímos! -Vamos descansar um pouco!

Lee: -Tenten, você precisa treinar mais.

Neji: -Lee, na sua frente!

_Até que quatro param num galho e olham Pakkun chegando em seguida._

Pakkun: -Espere Gai.

Gai: -Pakkun?

_Depois de explicar a situação e o local onde Gaara está mantido, Pakkun segue na frente, seguido pelo Time Gai, até que atravessam uma área na divisa com o **País da Água (Mizu No Kuni).**_

_Em outra parte, o Time Kakashi segue a toda velocidade, com Chyio como um reforço a mais. Durante o caminho, Chyio explicou a Sakura sobre o que são os Bijuus e sobre seus poderes. Quando eles aterrissam para uma área aberta e correm a pé, Kakashi se espanta com o inimigo que está no caminho e manda todos pararem. Naruto e Ray ficam sérios ao reconhecerem o indivíduo que está no caminho: **Itachi Uchiha.**_

_E Ao Mesmo Tempo, o Time Gai escapam de um ataque vindo por terra e sobre a poeira das rochas que foram estraçalhadas, um vulto se revela como: **Kisame Hoshigaki**._

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Ray(pensando): -Então ele veio mesmo. -Isso vai complicar nossa missão.

Kakashi(sério): -Não pensei que teríamos que lutar com ele logo de início.

Chyio(pensando): -Aqueles olhos...

Sakura: -Mas quem é ele?

Naruto(com frieza no olhar): -Ele é o **Itachi Uchiha**.

_Sakura foca e espantada e com um olhar hostil ao ver de perto o homem que causou sofrimento a seu amigo e companheiro, Sasuke._

Sakura: -Itachi...Uchiha.

**_/Com o Time Gai/_**

Neji: -Masaka! -Esse homem tem uma quantidade enorme de Chakra! -Nunca imaginei que veria outra pessoa além do Naruto, com um Chakra enorme.

Tenten: -Ele parece um meio homem meio tubarão.

Kisame(encara Gai): -Há quanto tempo fera verde de Konoha. -Finalmente poderemos acertar as contas depois daquele dia.

Gai(sério): -Eu me lembro de você.

Rock Lee: -Gai-sensei, você conhece esse cara?

Gai: -Hai. -Ele é um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. -Kisame Hoshigaki.

Tenten(espantada): -Nani?

Neji(sério): -Kisame Hoshigaki?

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Ray: -Se você veio aqui, então parece que seus camaradas não querem ser perturbados, o que significa que já começaram a extração do Shukaku em Gaara, não é, Itachi?

Itachi(sério): -Extato, Ray-kun.

_Naruto, Sakura e Chyio se assustam com a confirmação de Itachi._

Itachi(olha para Naruto): -Vejo que você mudou e muito Naruto-kun. -Estou curioso para ver o quanto se fortaleceu nesses três anos.

Naruto(sério): -E vai ver com certeza, Itachi.

Kakashi: -Sakura, Chyio, fiquem alertas, e não olhem nos olhos dele. -Olhe apenas para o movimentos dos pés, e tente acompanhá-lo caso ele ataque.

Ray: -Ele vai começar usando Genjutsu, então mantenham o alerta máximo.

Sakura: -Hai.

Chyio: -Naruhodõ.

Ray: -Naruto-san, é com você.

Naruto: -Hai.(fecha os olhos e ao abri-los): -**Uzugan _(Olho Do Redemoinho)_**!

_Itachi fca um pouco surpreso ao ver os olhos de Naruto mudando na cor alaranjado e a pupila assume a forma de um Mosaico de um Redemoinho. Mas para a surpresa dele, de Kakashi, de Sakura e de Chyio, Ray é envolvido numa aura branca azulada e em volta dele aparecem flutuando: Cinco Esferas de Energia Solar Flamejante Azul, que tem o poder e um calor absurdamente imenso._

Ray: -Contra um gênio do Clã Uchiha, terei que usar uma de minhas três Kekkei Genkais: **Seikaton _(Libertação Do Fogo Azul)_**.

Sakura(espantada): -**Seikaton**?!

**_A Batalha está para se iniciar, e contra dois Ninjas da Akatsuki, tudo pode acontecer.  
><em>**

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray; Retornando a Missão de Resgate.<br>_**


	6. As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray

**Cap.06: As Habilidades de Naruto e Ray; Retornando a Missão de Resgate.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Batalha está para se iniciar, e contra dois Ninjas da Akatsuki, tudo pode acontecer:<em>**

_Naruto e Ray se afastam um do outro, enquanto mantém os olhos atentos em Itachi, e Kakashi permanece no centro da formação, pronto para o ataque. Sakura e Chyio permanecem na defensiva, mas ambas estão prontas para reagirem._

Ray(pensando): -Ele pode ser o Itachi, mas ele está usando um corpo de outra pessoa, que está sendo manipulada por um genjutsu do líder da Akatsuki, enquanto o verdadeiro está transmitindo seu chakra para aquele corpo. -Naruto-san já deve ter percebido isso assim que demos de cara com ele.

Naruto(pensando): -Ray-san já percebeu que esse não é o Itachi verdadeiro. -Mesmo assim, ele pode nos dar trabalho. -Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso pois a vida do Gaara está em risco.

_De repente, Naruto faz um selo de mão, liberando seu chakra, que gera uma onda de impacto que quebra algumas árvores em volta. Isso causou espanto em Sakura, Chyio e Kakashi. Itachi também se espantou um pouco, mas permanece frio e sério. De repente, Ray começa atacando:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Hadena No Shuriken _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Shurikens Flamejantes)_**!

_As esferas se transformam em grandes shurikens de fogo azul, e todas elas avançam contra Itachi. Ele estava pronto para se esquivar com facilidade, mas para sua surpresa, elas se multiplicam em centenas de shurikens flamejantes, que giram sem parar._

_Sem outra opção, Itachi usa o **Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica do Clone de Corvos)**, desfazendo-se em dexenas de corvos, que se espalham em volta, escapando das shurikens flamejantes._

Naruto(pensando): -É agora!

_Naruto faz um selo de mão, e de repente, seu corpo se transforma em um tornado de vento e some em segundos. Em seguida são ouvidos apenas sons de metais em colisão, e faíscas que são vistas em volta do local._

Chyio: -Mas o que...

Sakura: -Onde eles foram?

Kakashi: -Não consigo ver a velocidade em que estão se enfrentando. -São muito rápidos.

Ray: -Naruto-san e Itachi estão lutando numa velocidade maior que nem os olhos humanos podem ver, mesmo você com esse Sharingan Kakashi-san, também não consegue acompanhar a velocidade dos dois. -Mas eu sim, posso. -Ah, cuidado aí na sua esquerda.

_Kakashi não entendeu, mas por instinto, sentiu um ataque vindo pela sua esquerda e ele escapa por um triz, vendo uma kunai fincada no chão. Sakura e Chyio se espantaram com a percepção de Ray naquele momento. _

_De repente, Ray some em segundos e mais sons de kunais em colisão são ouvidos. Até que finalmente, Ele, Naruto e Itachi surgem no campo, com Itachi segurando um golpe de Naruto com uma mão, e segurando com outra mão, o chute de Ray._

Itachi(pensando): -Eles são muito fortes. -Quase não pude ver seus movimentos, mesmo com o Sharingan. -Acho que vou ter de pegar pesado, mas tenho que poupar chakra para o Fuuinjutsu que estamos usando.

_Itachi eleva seu chakra e arremessa os dois com uma onda de energia intensa. Ambos são lançados para trás, mas eles se recompõem._

Naruto: -Nada mal.

Ray: -Ele ainda continua muito forte. -Vamos ter que pegar pesado agora.

_De repente, Naruto faz selos de mão e inspirando ar da boca ele diz:_

Naruto: -**Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku _(Libertação do Vento: Esferas de Vácuo)_**!

_Ray faz selos de mão e inspirando ar da boca ele diz:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Hosenka No Jutsu _(Libertação Fogo Azul: Flores de Fênix)_**!

_Os jutsus se unem em um só, formando um tornado esferas de vento flamejante, que aumentam de tamanho e avançam contra Itachi, que contra-ataca com:_

Itachi: -**Katon: Gōenkyū _(Elemento Fogo: Bola de Grandes Chamas)_**!

_Uma imensa Bola de Fogo avança contra o ataque conjunto de Naruto e Ray, e quando ambos se colidem, a combinação dos ataques se desencadeia numa Imensa Redoma de chamas que começa a se expandir com violência._

Ray: -Epa! Naruto-san!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Ray se teleporta envolto em chamas e Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu, teleportando Kakashi, Sakura e Chyio para longe da Redoma, que aumenta mais de tamanho e explode, devastando metade da floresta._

_O cenário é de total devastação e com o chão carbonizado pela explosão dos jutsus. Quando a fumaça se dissipa, Itachi surge envolto pelos corvos, e nota que o grupo se escondeu entre as árvores, mantendo seu chakra totalmente oculto._

Itachi(pensando): -Nada mal.

_Sakura e Chyio permanecem abaixadas entre os arbustos, Naruto fica atrás de uma árvore, Kakashi no alto de outra árvore, e Ray atrás de uma rocha._

_Naruto fala com Kakashi e Ray por telepatia:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Naruto: -Sensei, Ray-san.

Kakashi: -Naruto? -Como você...

Naruto: -Meu Uzugan me permite falar com vocês por telepatia. -Mantenham em silêncio e me escutem.

Ray: -Você já tem um plano, estou certo Naruto-san?

Naruto: -Hai. -Quero que vocês dois mantenham Itachi distraído, enquanto eu preparo um jutsu que vai derrotá-lo.

Ray: -Naruhodõ. -Afinal Itachi está tentando ganhar tempo, nos mantendo ocupados enquanto seus companheiros continuam extraindo o Chakra de Shukaku do corpo de Gaara.

Kakashi: -Mas você sabe que não pode olhar nos olhos de Itachi, ou vai cair no Genjutsu dele.

Naruto(rindo): -Sensei, com isso você não precisa se preocupar, pois meu Uzugan não só cria Genjutsus, como também bloqueia até o Tsukyomi do Itachi. -Esqueceu do teste que passei por você e os outros?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Tem razão. -Então eu e Ray-san iremos distrair Itachi, enquanto você prepara o Jutsu que vai derrotá-lo.

_Ele fala com Sakura também:_

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Irei dar o sinal para você atacar com um soco no chão perto de Itachi, e isso vai servir de distração com a poeira e fumaça ao redor. -Você está pronta?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Ao seu comando irei agir.

Naruto: -Hai. -Kakshi-sensei, Ray-san, quando vocês segurarem ele no meio da fumaça, se afastem em alguns centésimos de segundo, pois irei vir com tudo pra cima dele.

Ray: -Wakarimashita Naruto-san. -Vamos nessa Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: -Hai.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**  
><em>

_Quando Itachi começa a caminhar, ele acaba saltando para trás ao se esquivar das rajadas de fogo de Ray, e Kakashi avança contra ele, iniciando uma disputa de Taijutsu. Ray avança também, e a disputa entre golpes, chutes e bloqueios fica cada vez mais intensa. Naruto usa o **Kamui** para se teleportar para outra dimensão **(Uma de Várias Habilidades do Uzugan)**._

_Chyio observa com espanto para a luta, pois não imaginava que entre os ninjas de Konoha, haveria um com perícia e controle do elemento raro: **Seikaton (Libertação do Fogo Azul)**._

_Itachi já estava se irritando um pouco, e aumenta sua velocidade, se igualando aos ataques de Ray e Kakashi, e os arremessa com um chute. Os dois se afastam devido ao impacto, mas se recompõem._

Ray: -Nada mal Itachi-san. -Mas não pense que isso vai ser o bastante para nos atrasar meu caro.

_Ray eleva sua velocidade e surpreende Itachi, com uma sequência de três golpes e um chute no ar lançando-o para cima, e Kakashi aproveita a chance, saltando rapidamente para cima. Ele surge atrás de Itachi e o enrola em fitas que são liberadas da manga do colete._

Itachi(pensando): -Ele vai usar o...

_Os dois giram velozmente, enquanto descem feito uma rocha e de repente:_

Kakashi: -**Omote Renge _(Lotus Primária)_**!

Os dois caem de cabeça no chão, abrindo um imenso buraco no chão.

Ray(pensando): -Essa deve ter doído mesmo.

Sakura(pensando): -Esse foi o Taijutsu do Lee-san?

Chyio(pensando): -Além de ser o filho do Canino Branco, ele é o Copy-Ninja.

_Kakashi salta da cratera, mas ao ver a poeira se dissipar com o vento, Itachi se desfaz em um grande número de corvos, e todos avançam contra ele._

Kakashi: -Se eles me envolverem, estarei em sérios apuros.

_Mas Ray surge na frente de Kakashi e pegando seu Bastão das costas, ele concentra seu Chakra nas lâminas, girando em alta velocidade, produzindo um tornado flamejante azul que os envolve._

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honõ No Tatsumaki _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Tornado Flamejante)_**!

_O tornado de chamas se expande e carboniza os corvos, sendo que alguns escapam e se juntam num só, formando o Itachi. De repente, ele sente um ataque vindo de cima e fica sério quando Sakura salta como uma flecha, com seu punho carregado de chakra e avança para dar um golpe potente. _

_Quando Itachi ia se esquivar, ela soca o chão a sua frente, liberando pedaços de rocha e pedras com uma nuvem de poeira, que cobre toda a área dificultando a visibilidade._

Itachi(pensando): -Nada mal. -Mas eu posso senti-los onde quer que estejam.

_Porém, quando Itachi vê uma sombra atrás de si e ele se move feito flecha, agarrando o pescoço de Ray, que ri em deboche e se desfaz em chamas._

Itachi: -Um Kawarimi de chamas?

_De repente, ele sente seus pés sendo imobilizados pelas mãos de Ray, que surge embaixo da terra, enquanto Kakashi agarra seu braço e Sakura agarra o outro braço dele._

Ray: -Você tá bem preso Itachi-san.

Itachi: -Isso não irá me deter Ray-san.

Ray: -Pense de novo.

_Itachi sente seu chakra sendo sugado pelas mãos de Ray, que brilham em chamas._

Itachi: -Nani?

Ray: -Meu Seikaton é diferente do Katon normal, usado por vocês Ninjas do Clã Uchiha. -Com ele, posso usar de várias maneiras: Quando ele entra em contato com o Chakra do inimigo, ele o suga de maneira rápida e fácil, aumentando seu poder explosivo, podendo queimar mais rápido, além de poder selar chakra dos outros, e também pode neutralizar anomalias sobrenaturais. -Esse é um elemento que apenas os membros do Clã Gonçalves podem manifestar. -E a maior vantagem de se dominar o Seikaton, é que os jutsus criados por ele, são mais mortais dos que os Jutsus tradicionais de Katon.

_Itachi sente seu chakra ficando fraco, e de repente, a nuvem de poeira desaparece com uma ventania forte, em que ao mesmo tempo, surge correndo de um vórtice dimensional: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, gerando em sua mão, uma **Grande Esfera Espiral de Chakra (do tamanho de uma bola de basquete)** e como uma flecha, ele atinge o peito de Itachi dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Oodama Rasengan _(Grande Esfera Espiral)_**!

_Em segundos, Kakashi, Ray e Sakura escapam a tempo, enquanto olham Itachi sendo envolvido pela imensa Esfera espiral e em seguida, é lançado como uma bala de canhão, se chocando contra uma rocha a alguns metros a frente. A colisão do jutsu com o corpo dele gerou uma imensa onda de vento que quase derrubou as árvores ao redor._

Sakura: -Sugoi!

Chyio: -Esse gaki tem muito poder...será que ele é um...?

Ray(sorrindo): -Beleza Naruto-san!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Ray-san.

Kakashi(impressionado): -Esse Rasengan é mais forte que o anterior. -Você evoluiu muito mesmo Naruto.

_Chyio se junta aos quatro e quando eles vão até o local onde Itachi foi derrotado, tanto Chyio quanto Sakura e Kakashi se espantam ao verem que quem lutou com eles é um: **Ninja de Sunagakure que estava usando o manto da Akatsuki.**_

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**  
><em>

_O Time Gai estava numa situação complicada contra o Kisame. Sendo ágil e um ótimo espadachim e especialista em Jutsus de Suiton, ele invocou três mizu bunshins e imobilizou Lee, Tenten e Neji no jutsu: **Suirō No Jutsu (Técnica da Prisão de Água)**, mantendo-os presos em bolhas de água. O Vendo seus alunos em apuros, Gai decide não pegar leve e lutou contra o Hoshigaki, em seu estilo de Taijutsu mais forte de Konoha._

_Mesmo assim, ele se via em outra enrascada quando Kisame o atacou com seu Jutsu: **Suiton: Goshokuzame (Libertação da Água: Cinco Tubarões de Alimentação)**. Então numa virada de Jogo, Gai libera o **Keimon (Portão da Visão)**, e derrotou Kisame com seu **Asa Kujaku (Pavão do Amanhecer)**, chutando-o para o ar e desferindo uma série de golpes flamejantes. _

_Neji conseguiu focalizar seu Byakugan numa falha no chakra das bolhas de água e conseguiu cortar a ligação de chakra suiton dos Mizu Bunshins de KIsame. Com rapidez, Neji derrota dois Mizu Bunshins e carrega Tenten que estava quase se afogando, para outra parte do local, enquanto Lee derrota o outro Mizu Bunshin com seu **Konoha Dai Senpu (Supremo Furação da Folha)**._

_Tenten se recuperou e quando ela, Neji e Lee se aproximaram de Gai, ambos tem o mesmo espanto ao verem que quem eles derrotaram, não era o Kisame, e sim, **Outro Ninja de Sunagakure**, que morreu por consequência dos ataques de Gai._

**_/Com o Time Sete/_**

Sakura: -Mas o que...

Kakashi: -Quem é esse ninja?

Chyio(confusa): -Esse é um dos guardas que faziam a vigia na entrada de nossa vila. -Mas custo a acreditar que ele tenha nos traído, pois ele e sua família são muito leais.

Ray: -Isso confirma minhas suspeitas.

Sakura: -Suspeitas?

Kakashi: -Pode nos explicar sobre isso Ray-san?

Ray: -Sasori tem especialidade em Genjutsu e com certeza, ele manipulou esse ninja como sua marionete viva, obtendo informações sobre o esquema de segurança de Sunagakure, e informações sobre as habilidades do Kazekage.

Naruto: -Então foi assim que esse Sasori e o Deidara entraram facilmente em Sunagakure, para poderem levar o Gaara. -E junto com o líder da Akatsuki, eles fizeram esse ninja assumir a forma do Itachi, para nos manter ocupados.

Ray: -Exato. -Mas pelo que vi durante a luta, Itachi e Kisame estavam transmitindo seu chakra para esse ninja, enquanto o líder da organização, usou um Jutsu que controla seu alvo, mantendo a aparência de Itachi, e ajudando-o a usar seus jutsus durante o combate. Ou seja, eles usaram o **Shōten no Jutsu _(Técnica de Deslocação)_**.

Sakura: -Shõten No Jutsu?

Naruto: -Esse jutsu permite que o usuário envie uma parte do chakra de um indivíduo e o transfere para um sacrifício humano vivo, permitindo que o original lute através de uma "cópia" elaborada.

Ray: -Isso mesmo Naruto-san. -Assim, a aparência da pessoa a quem a técnica é realizada é completamente idêntica à pessoa original. -A técnica irá imitar quaisquer armas, ferramentas ou kekkei genkai realizada pela pessoa original, permitindo a cópia da luta com eles. O poder da cópia é proporcional ao volume de chakra atribuído, o que é decidido pelo usuário. - As técnicas do original também estão disponíveis, mas uma vez que o chakra alocado está esgotado, a técnica é cancelada e a cópia morre. -Depois, a aparência da cópia irá reverter para a aparência original do sacrifício. -Como ele mesmo usa-se o chakra do sacrifício, esta é uma técnica extremamente brutal.

Naruto: -Enquanto a aparência da cópia durante a Shōten no Jutsu é completamente perfeito, é possível que alguém que tem experiência de combate com a pessoa original pode detectar que algo está errado. -Exatamente o que está errado não é geralmente percebido até que a cópia seja derrotada.

Sakura: -Sugoi! Você aprendeu sobre esse e outros jutsus raros em seu treinamento Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai Sakura-chan. -E devo tudo ao Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Ajudar aqueles que tem boas relações com meu clã, são meus amigos e merecem ser ajudados.(sério) -Mas agora teremos que nos apressar um pouco, pois eles fizeram isso para nos manter ocupados, significa que logo a extração do Shukaku será completada. -E vocês sabem o que acontece com um Jinchuuriki, quando sente seu Bijuu sendo tirado de seu corpo.

_Kakashi, Naruto e Chyio ficam sérios, já a Sakura se assustou quando soube pela Chyio durante a travessia na floresta, sobre o que acontece quando um Bijuu é tirado do corpo de seu hospedeiro. _

_E sabendo que seu amado loiro é Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, o perigo que ele pode correr se estiver frente a frente com essa organização, torna-se mais iminente e seu medo de perdê-lo é muito grande. Naruto nota que ela ia começar a chorar, mas ele se aproxima dela e toca em seu rosto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não há necessidade de chorar Sakura-chan. -Eu sei o que você está pensando e relação a mim e ao Gaara, mas fique tranquila. -Nós vamos salvar o Gaara e eu não morrerei enquanto eu não me tornar um Hokage. -Isso é uma promessa.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruto...

Kakashi: -Vamos indo, pois provavelmente encontraremos com o Gai e seus alunos.

_Depois que Chyio escreve uma mensagem e manda seu pássaro de marionete levá-la para Sunagakure, o grupo volta a seguir em frente para o local onde Gaara se encontra._

_**/Dentro Da Caverna/**  
><em>

_A Extração do chakra de Shukaku ainda está em andamento, mas os membros da Akatsuki mantém o Fuuinjutsu ativo._

Kisame: -Parece que subestimamos a força dos nossos oponentes.

Itachi: -Isso foi só uma maneira de atrasarmos nossos perseguidores. -Porém eu não esperava que Ray-san estivesse junto com eles.

Sasori: -Aquele garoto é um pé no saco. -Por muito pouco que não derrotamos ele da última vez.

Deidara: -Huum. -Mas ele não será um problema depois.

Líder: -Chega de conversa. -Agora vamos nos concentrar totalmente e não irei admitir falhas ou interrupções. -Temos mais dois dias e duas noites para completarmos a extração.

Kakuzu: -Isso vai ser desgastante, mas não posso reclamar.

Hidan: -Então vamos terminar logo com isso pois já estou ficando cansado e sem paciência para continuar parado aqui.

_Todos eles mantém a concentração do Fuuinjutsu, que continua sugando o Chakra de Shukaku, do corpo de Gaara. Pouco a pouco, sua vida começa se extinguir, e lembranças de sua solidão são passadas a cada minuto._

_**Um Dia e Uma Noite Se Passaram:**  
><em>

_Mesmo estando perto do local onde os Nukenins da Akatsuki estão com Gaara, os Times Kakashi e Gai decidem acampar na metade do caminho para recuperarem as forças e se alimentarem, pois ambos demonstram sinais de cansaço, mesmo eles se movendo a toda velocidade._

_**/Com o Time Kakashi/**  
><em>

_Depois de se alimentarem com frutas e com a comida que mantiveram guardada em suas mochilas, Kakashi e os outros se preparavam para usarem os sacos de dormir, mas Naruto usou o mesmo jutsu de Mokuton, criando uma casa de madeira com dois andares. _

_Chyio estava desconfiada sobre as habilidades do loiro, mas decidiu se manter quieta, pois queria tirar sua conclusões quando fosse a hora certa. Kakashi e Chyio ficaram de vigia enquanto Naruto, Sakura e Ray foram dormir._

_Enquanto olhava Naruto dormindo, Chyio via nele uma certa semelhança com seu neto Sasori, antes desse fugir da Vila e se tornar um criminoso._

_**/Com o Time Gai/**  
><em>

_Lee, e Tenten usaram seus sacos de dormir, enquanto Gai Neji fazem o turno a vigia._

**_Algumas horas antes do Amanhecer:_**

_As duas equipes (em locais meio distantes), já organizam seus suprimentos e armas ninja, e finalmente retornam a missão, em ritmo acelerado._

_**/Com o Time Gai/**  
><em>

_Durante a travessia, Neji já sente algo de errado._

Neji: -Não estou gostando disso.

Lee: -O que foi Neji?

Tenten: -É algum inimigo?

Neji: -Não. -É o oposto disso. -Não estou sentindo nenhuma presença do inimigo. -E isso está me incomodando.

Lee:...

Neji: -Eles foram longe o bastante para usar aquele jutsu poderoso para ganhar algum tempo.

Lee: -Então...

Tenten: -Isso significa que...

**_/Com o Time Kakashi/_**

Kakashi: -Acho que eles não precisam mais ganhar tempo.

Chyio: -Há uma grande chance de ser esse o caso.

Sakura: -Não me diga que...

Ray: -Vamos ter que apressar o passo e rápido.

_Naruto se lembra dos momentos de amizade e companheirismo com seus amigos de vila, enquanto resumia as lembranças de solidão, isolamento e tristeza de Gaara. Isso o fez liberar um pouco só de chakra do Kurama em seus olhos e as marcas nas bochechas ficaram mais nítidas. Sua velocidade aumenta, o que causou espanto em Chyio._

Chyio(pensando): -E-Ele...

Naruto: -Espere por nós...Gaara!

_Ele acaba indo mais rápido que o normal._

Sakura: -Naruto, espera a gente!

Ray: -Sakura-san, deixe ele agir assim, pois é melhor para que ele não tenha remorso. -Você sabe como ele é em relação ao Gaara.

Sakura: -Hai Ray-san.

Chyio(fala com Kakashi): -Por que aquele jovem se esforça tanto para salvar Gaara, que é de outra vila?

Kakashi: -...

Chyio: -O que ele é afinal?

Kakashi: -Ele é um Jinchuuriki também.

Chyio(espantada): -Hã?

Kakashi: -Ele tem a Kyuubi selada dentro de seu corpo. -Provavelmente ele não tem muito apego com Sunagakure em si. -Mas Gaara-kun é um Jinchuuriki como ele. -Mais do que qualquer pessoa de Suna, o Naruto entende muito bem o que Gaara sente. -Isso porque os Jinchuurikis são tratados da mesma maneira em suas vilas. -É exatamente por isso que ele quer salvar o Gaara, não importa se ele é de outra vila. -Isso não faz diferença nenhuma para ele. -Para o Naruto, Gaara é um amigo, que conhece a mesma dor e sofrimento que ele.

_Chyio agora entende o quanto Naruto tem grandes habilidades e uma determinação em ajudar aqueles que sofrem como ele._

Kakashi: -O sonho de Naruto, é se tornar um Hokage. -E ele ficou frustrado quando soube que Gaara tinha se tornado um Kazekage. -Mas na mesma hora, ele ficou muito feliz pelo amigo, no fundo do coração. -Ele tem um poder misterioso. -Não importa se ele tenha trocado uma palavra com uma pessoa, ele faz amizade com qualquer um que conheça.

Chyio: -Eu vivi uma longa vida e vi muitas coisas. -E no meu próprio caminho, aprendi a natureza das coisas deste mundo. -Depois que descobri que a aliança com a outras nações era só para manter as aparências decidir criar recursos para proteger Sunagakure. -Fui eu quem usou o Jutsu de selamento, e forcei a possessão do Shukaku no Gaara, depóis de consultar o pai dele, o Yondaime Kazekage. -Mas o que eu fiz para proteger a Vila, acabou apenas em ferindo-a. -E agora uma vila como Konoha, que eu evitava por não acreditar em alianças, está tentando nos ajudar. -Tudo o que eu fiz na vida, pode ter sido um erro. -E agora eu fiquei velha e aprendi a desistir facilmente. -Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Hum?

Chyio: -Pessoas jovens tem tanto potencial dentro de si. -Tenho tanta inveja deles.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Não diga isso, a senhora só está começando, e é bem nova ainda.

Chyio(rindo): -HIHIHIHIHI! -Tem razão. Até porque mesmo sendo velha, eu ainda posso ser útil.(pensa olhando para Naruto) -Algo que eu possa fazer.

**_/Na Caverna/_**

_A extração do Chakra de Shukaku está sendo finalizada enquanto Gaara começa a ter visões de seu passado, vendo a imagem de um imenso deserto de solidão, e um garotinho com uma cabaça de areia nas costas, de joelhos e chorando. Gaara reconhece esse garotinho como ele mesmo.  
><em>

_Até que finalmente, todo o chakra de Shukaku é selado dentro da Estátua, que tem uma pupila nova num dos olhos novos._

Líder: -Acabamos.

Gaara cai no chão quase sem vida.

Sasori: -Ora, ora.

Deidara: -No fim das contas demorou três dias e três noites.

Kisame: -É exaustivo toda a vez não é?

Hidan: -Ah, meus ombros estão duros demais.

Líder: -Bom trabalho pessoal.

_**Em Sunagakure:**  
><em>

_Kankurõ estava em seu quarto, se recuperando do veneno, e preocupado com seu irmão Gaara. Até que ele se assusta quando o porta retrato com a foto dele e de seus irmãos, cai sozinho no chão e se quebra._

Kankurõ(pega o quadro): -Isso só pode ser um mau presságio. -Kusõ! -Não posso fazer nada?!

**_De Volta ao Local da Caverna:_**

_O Time Gai finalmente chega ao local. Os três observam a rocha com um selo estranho colado._

Gai: -Então é aqui?

Pakkun(no ombro de Lee): -Gaara está do outro lado dessa pedra.

Gai(chega perto da rocha): -Parece que eles colocaram uma barreira.

Tenten: -Qual será o plano?

Lee: -Vamos entrar quebrando.

Gai: -Não.

_Até que finalmente, o Time Kakashi chegam aterrissando para a surpresa de Lee, Tenten e Neji._

Gai(sorrindo de canto): -Como sempre, você está atrasado Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Bem...como sabem, tivemos um contratempo problemático no caminho.

Lee(alegre): -Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Yo, Lee-san.

Chyio: -Kakashi, não vai dizer que problemático tem a ver comigo não é?

Naruto(com os olhos da Kyuubi): -Yo mina.

Neji(surpreso): -Naruto?

Sakura: -Nós estávamos um pouco atrás de vocês não é? -Mas agora estamos aqui.

Tenten: -Hã, quem é essa senhora que veio com vocês?

Sakura: -Ah, essa é Chyio-sama, Conselheira de Sunagakure.

Chyio(faz um V): -Prazer em conhecê-los.

Gai: -Agora vamos nessa, certo Kakashi?

Kakashi: -Hai.

_Todos olham para a Rocha que bloqueia a entrada da caverna._

Naruto(sério): -Gaara, aguente firme.

_Antes de começarem a traçar um plano para entrar na caverna, Naruto e Ray já reconheceram o selamento que há na rocha. Naruto caminha devagar mas observando seriamente, surpreendendo os outros, enquanto Ray sorri de canto._

Sakura: -Onde você vai Naruto?

Ray: -Apenas observem e vejam o que Naruto-san aprendeu comigo no treinamento.

_Depois, Naruto para quatro direções conhecidas como os pontos cardeais, em torno da área da caverna e já concluiu sua suspeita._

Kakashi(pensando): -Então ele já tem conhecimento das habilidades de seu clã?

Naruto: -Foi como eu imaginei.

Tenten: -Co-como assim Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Este selo foi feito com um Fuuinjutsu, e sua função é como um cadeado de uma porta secreta.

Neji: -Um cadeado?

Naruto: -Exato. -Ele é a parte principal que tranca a entrada da caverna, mas a chave, ou melhor, as chaves que podem abrir essa tranca estão espalhadas em outro lugar.

Lee: -O que quer dizer com isso Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: -Simplificando, essa passagem somente será aberta se liberamos as chaves que podem abrir o selo, e tem que ser ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: -Su-Sugoi!

Gai: -Mas como você descobriu isso tudo Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): Foi durante meu treinamento com Ray-san. -Ele me contou muitas coisas a respeito do meu clã: O Clã Uzumaki.

Chyio(pensa com surpresa): -Clã Uzumaki...

Ray: -O clã Uzumaki é conhecido como os grandes especialistas e os criadores em vários tipos de **Fuinjutsu _(Técnicas de Selamento)_**. -Além de nascerem com grande longevidade e com altas quantidades de Chakra que podem ser de nível de um **Bijuu Ichibi _(Uma Cauda)_** e até um **Bijuu Gobi _(Cinco Caudas)_**. -E também por serem portadores de um Doujutsu poderoso que se rivaliza ou até supera os poderes do Sharingan e do Byakugan.

Neji(pensando): -Um Doujutsu mais forte que o Byakugan e o Sharingan?

Naruto: -Quando voltarmos a Konoha, eu mostro meu Doujutsu a vocês, mas talvez eu use ele contra os ninjas que sequestraram Gaara. -Voltando ao assunto, este selo é conhecido como: **Gofū Kekkai**_** (Barreira de Cinco Selos)**_.

Lee: -Gofu Kekkai?

Naruto: -Esta técnica cria uma barreira em torno de um lugar, colocando quatro selos "Proibidos" em diferentes localidades ao redor do local a ser protegido, fazendo uma marca de cinco sobre o local a ser protegido. -Os selos são conhecidos como chaves, e são colocadas sobre uma superfície plana, e estão ligados com o chakra do utilizador. Esta técnica torna toda a gama rodeada pelos selos para um espaço de barreira, e no interior do espaço, a destruição material é "vedada". -Ele tem os mesmos princípios de um Fuuin, então foi fácil descobrir como ele funcionava. -Agora, o problema é que temos quatro selos-chaves que devem ser abertas ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura: E como faremos isso Naruto-kun?

Kakashi: -Vamos ter que nos dividir mais uma vez. -Neji você pode localizar onde estão as chaves?

Naruto: Não será preciso sensei. -As chaves estão nas direções norte, sul, leste e oeste.

Tenten: -Mas como sabe disso Naruto?

Naruto: -É uma forma padrão do Fuuinjutsu Tenten.

Gai: -Então como podemos fazer para acionar os selos ao mesmo tempo?

Kakashi: -Com isso vocês podem se comunicar.

_Kakashi tira de seu coldre vários comunicadores com fones de ouvido e entrega-os a Lee, Tenten, Neji e Gai._

Kakashi: -Quando encontrarem o selo entrem em contato com os demais. -Depois vocês contam até três e retirem o selo ao mesmo tempo.

Lee, Neji e Tenten: -Hai.

Sakura: -E o que nós faremos enquanto isso Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Iremos esperar. -Se o Naruto estiver certo assim que eles acionarem as chaves o cadeado se abrirá a passagem.

Sakura: -Mas não seria mais fácil eu quebrar essa pedra?

Naruto(sério): -Sakura, isso seria um suicído, pois se você quebrar o cadeado antes que Gai-sensei e outros tirarem as chaves, vai acabar ativando o fuuin de auto-destruição.

_Sakura se assustou um pouco quando ele a chamou só pelo nome, o que significa que foi uma desaprovação a sua atitude de fazer as coisas com pressa e na base da força, sem pensar nas consequências._

Tenten: Co-como assim, fuuin de auto-destruição?

Naruto: Gomensai por ter esquecido desse detalhe. -É que por trás deste selo existe um outro que serve como precaução. -Se o cadeado for destruído este outro selo é acionado e destruirá todo o local.

Sakura: -Puxa. -Eu quase quis causar um desastre antes de resgatarmos o Gaara e não pensei nisso. -Você tem razão Naruto-kun.(envergonhada) -Gomen pela minha atitude.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Sakura-chan. -Eu entendo que quer mostrar sua força, e com certeza vai dar uma lição a esses ninjas malditos da Akatsuki.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

Kakashi(pensando e sorrindo de canto): -Você mudou muito Naruto. -Se tornou um excelente Ninja.

Gai: Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ikuzõ!

Os três: -Hai!

_O Time Gai se espalham para os quatro locais onde se encontram os selos-chave do Gofu Kekkai._

**_/Dentro Da Caverna/_**

Sasori: -Parece que nossos perseguidores chegaram.

Deidara: -E entre eles dois possuem um Chakra muito alto.

Itachi: -Eles são o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e Ray-san está com ele e os outros.

_Nessa hora que todos os membros ficam sérios por se lembrarem de Ray, já que eles estão envolvidos num evento em que se tornaram alvos do próprio._

Líder: -Como capturamos o Ichibi, poderíamos deixá-los de lado, no entanto, essa é uma chance de capturarmos a Kyuubi e não podemos desperdiçar, mesmo que Ray esteja com eles e seja nosso maior desafio. -Deidara, Sasori, vocês tentem capturar a Kyuubi, mas não subestimem seu jinchuuriki e muito menos o Ray.

Deidara: -Hum. -Faremos o que nos ordena, mas mesmo assim, esse Ray não vai nos derrotar como da outra vez.

Sasori: -Deidara, não se distraia quando começarmos a lutar. -Você é problemático com essa mania de bagunçar com suas argilas explosivas.

Deidara: -Afs. -Já entendi.

Líder: -Se a situação complicar, retirem-se da luta imediatamente, pois não podemos perder mais membros, depois que Ray eliminou nosso membro mais habilidoso.

Kakuzu: -Ainda não entendo como ele conseguiu derrotar nosso melhor guerreiro.

Deidara: -Não iremos cair diante dele e nem do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Líder: -É o que eu espero. -Os outros podem descansar. -Voltaremos a nos reunir quando formos atrás do Yonbi.

_O Líder da Akatsuki faz a Gedo No Fuin desaparecer, enquanto os outros membros da organização desaparecem em segundos.  
><em>

_Deidara senta em cima de Gaara (semi-morto) e Sasori permanece a seu lado, ambos olham para a rocha a frente, que vai ser aberta de forma bem agressiva._

_**/No Lado de Fora/**  
><em>

_Rapidamente Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten encontram os selos inseridos numa pedra, numa árvore, num rochedo, e perto de um riacho. Eles se comunicam e ao contarem até três, eles tiram os selos ao mesmo tempo. Depois de avisarem ao Kakashi, Naruto olha para sua amada rosada._

Naruto(sorrindo): -É com você Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Sakura toma uma longa distância e quando aperta seu punho direito, ela corre em disparada e:_

Sakura: -SHANAROOOOO!

_Em segundos, Sakura aplica um soco potente na rocha que se racha em vários pedaços e explode de dentro para fora por conta do impacto tremendo do golpe, sendo desfeito em pedaços, espalhando rochas e pedras para todos os lados. Chyio se surpreende com a força de Sakura, até Naruto ficou impressionado e Ray também._

Naruto: -Sugoi Sakura-chan!

Ray(pensando): -Essa força sobre-humana...será que ela é como o Naruto-san também...?

_A fumaça se dissipa com o vento, revelando a entrada da caverna. O Time Kakashi se aproxima caminhando com cautela e quando entram nela, se deparam com os dois Akatsukis: Deidara e Sasori. Naruto se irrita internamente com a insolência de Deidara que está sentado em cima de Gaara._

Ray(sério): -Nos encontramos de novo, Deidara e Sasori.

Sasori(com a voz fria): -Faz tempo que não nos vemos Ray.

Deidara: -Hoje vamos acertar as contas, mas primeiro, queremos saber quem de vocês é o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Naruto(com os olhos de Kurama): -Está olhando para ele, só que seu maior erro é ser um lixo imundo que está sentado em cima do meu amigo.

Deidara(se irrita): -Como é? -Eu vou explodir você em pedaços depois que tiramos a Kyuubi de seu corpo. -Já seu amigo, infelizmente vocês chegaram tarde demais.

_Sakura e Chyio sentem o Chakra de Gaara desaparecendo, e Ray também sente, mas ele vê um meio de salvar Gaara, e só Naruto pode fazer isso acontecer._

Ray: -Vocês retiraram o Shukaku de dentro dele?

Deidara: -Bingo Ray.

Naruto: -Miseráveis.

Sasori: -Já faz muito tempo, Chyio-Obaa-sama.

Chyio: -Você também não mudou nada Sasori. -Deixou nossa vila e seus amigos para ser um criminoso. -Estou decepcionada com você. -Entregue o Kazekage agora e terá um julgamento justo.

Sasori(ri em deboche): E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens sua insignificante?

Chyio: -Sou sua avó garoto.

Sasori: -Família e Amigos e uma vila. -Para mim, tudo isso não tem mais significado.

Chyio: -É muito triste ter de ouvir isso de alguém que se dedicava em proteger e zelar com alegria e coragem por sua família. -É impossível que você tenha se esquecido de uma coisa muito importante na vida de um ninja.

Sasori: -Cale-se maldita. -Você não é um nada, apenas uma mancha de um passado infantil que eu abandonei há muito tempo, e minha realidade é outra.

Deidara: -Sasori-senpai, sei que você odeia esperar e fazer os outros esperarem, então vamos logo pegar esse loiro da Kyuubi.

Sasori: -Tem razão. -Então vamos acabar logo com essa demora.

_Sasori faz sua Marionete Hiruko atacar com sua cauda de metal na direção de Chyio, por causa de sua insolência. Mas quando Sakura se posiciona na frente de Chyio e Ray ia usar seu bastão, e Kakashi ia usar seu Sharingan, Naruto surpreendeu quando liberou em seu braço, algo que causou espanto em Kakashi:_

**_Uma Longa Corrente de Chakra Avermelhado com a ponta em forma de lança (que se mexia sozinha, confrome a vontade do portador), que rapidamente deteve o ataque da cauda de Hiruko(Sasori)._**

Sasori: -Mas o quê...

Sakura: -Nani? -Aquilo são...

Ray(sorrindo): -Mandou bem Naruto-san.

Kakashi(pensa com espanto): -Ele dominou com perfeição as **Genzai No Kekkai _Chakra (Barreira Das Correntes de Chakra)_**, uma das habilidades de Kushina-sama. -O quanto será que esse treinamento de Ray, fez você evoluir tanto assim Naruto?

_Naruto encara Sasori com frieza e com um movimento rápido de seu braço, ele faz as correntes cortarem a longa cauda de metal da marionete Hiruko, como se fosse papel causando espanto em Sasori._

Naruto: -Então você acha que Família, amigos, e uma Vila não tem significado nenhum, então não passa de um fraco e insignificante, que desistiu de seguir em frente e zelar pelas pessoas de sua vila que se importavam com seu passado, mas não deu nenhuma chance a eles. Para mim, família, amigos e uma vila são minha força, motivação em lutar e proteger aqueles que sentem-se felizes e orgulho de nosso dever como ninjas. -Muitos de nós ainda estamos vivos e lutando para fazer d mundo um lugar melhor. -E nós vamos proteger eles. -Vou proteger a todos até o fim. -Não sou um ninja de Suna, mas o Gaara é meu amigo e vocês irão pagar pelo atrevimento que fizeram ao retirarem seu parceiro Shukaku!

Sasori: -Miserável! -Vou matar você por ter quebrado minha marionete!

_Mas Sasori não teve tempo para reagir, pois Ray surge como uma flecha e com seu bastão de lãmina dupla, ele arremessa Sasori e Deidara com uma onda de calor ardente gerada pelo movimento do bastão, fazendo-os serem lançados contra a parede, mas ambos se recompõem. Esse faz um Kage Bunshin, que carrega o corpo de Gaara e se teleporta para outro lugar seguro._

Ray: -Meu bunshin vai cuidar de Gaara, e depois você salva a vida dele Naruto-san. -Agora vamos acabar de vez com esses malditos.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Eu, você e Kakashi-san acabaremos com Deidara, enquanto Chyio-sama e Sakura cuidam de Sasori. -Afinal, só um Mestre de Marionetes pode lidar com outro Mestre de Marionetes, não é Chyio-sama?

Chyio: -Isso mesmo Ray-kun.

Ray: -Sakura-san, dê cobertura a Chyio-sama. -Mas fique alerta pois ele ainda pode usar o veneno que foi usado no Kankurõ-san foi atingido.

Sakura: -Wakarimashita Ray-san.

_Naruto fica ao lado de Sakura e pergunta, com um pouco de preocupação._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan, você pode dar conta desse cara? -Sabe que seu antídoto tem só três minutos de efeito contra aquele veneno.

_Aquilo afetou um pouco a Rosada, mas ele já diz para ela não pensar errado:_

Naruto: -Não pense que estou duvidando de suas capacidades e de sua força Sakura-chan. -Apenas me preocupo com você, pois se eu te perder, mesmo que por um segundo, minha vida não teria mais sentido. -Nunca tive intenção de menosprezar seu esforço e dedicação quando treinou com a Hokage-sama.

_Vendo a preocupação de seu amado loiro e a verdade em seu olhos, Sakura entende o que ele está passando, mesmo estando sério e calmo. Tendo lembranças de quando Naruto não conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta, e quando esse foi por vontade própria para obter poder com Orochimaru, Sakura o surpreende encarando nos olhos azuis dele, dizendo:_

Sakura: - Naruto...assim como você, eu também treinei muito. -Não pense que está acima de mim!

_Naruto a olhava surpreso ao ouvir o tom de voz da Haruno._

Sakura(fecha os olhos): - Durante anos... eu sempre me sentia inferior ao Sasuke e a você Naruto... eu mau podia ajudar nas missões e sempre fui um fardo para o Time 7...(ela se lembra dos anos como gennin). -Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke e até mesmo você Naruto... vocês sempre me protegeram, eu cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria. -Mas com o passar do tempo... o Sasuke foi embora... você também... o Kakashi-sensei teve outras missões e eu... eu fiquei sozinha... com apenas um objetivo não ser um estorvo para o Time e trazer o Sasuke. -eu não vou mentir pra você Naruto. -Eu ainda quero trazer o Sasuke de volta, mas é por outro motivo. -Sei que está preocupado comigo, mas não precisa se sentir assim. -E sabe por quê?.

_De repente, Sakura abre seus olhos surpreendendo Kakashi, Chiyo, Ray e Naruto._

Naruto(espantado): -Sa-Sakura-chan?! -Esses olhos são...

Ray(espantado): -Nani?! -Sakura-san então você despertou seu...?!

Chyio(espantada): -Mas aqueles olhos são...?

Kakashi(sorrindo por debaixo da máscara): -Então foi por isso que ela estava treinando o que estava escrito no pergaminho que a Godaime deu para ela.

_Até Deidara e Sasori se espantam com a mudança e forma nos olhos de Sakura:  
><em>

**_Os Olhos de Sakura ficam Rosados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Flor De Cinco Pétalas com espaços dentro delas._**

Ray(pensando): -Mas esse é o **Hanagan _(Olho Da Flor)_**, Um Dos Quatro Grandes Doujutsus de Uzushiogakuree ainda está no **Nível-3**?! -Essa eu me surpreendi mesmo.

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi! -Então você já tinha despertado seu Hanagan, Sakura-chan?

Chyio(pensa com espanto): -Hanagan? -Então não é a toa que seu sobrenome é Haruno e seus cabelos são da cor rosa.

Sakura: -Então você já sabia sobre esse Doujutsu Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai. -Ray-san me contou durante meu treinamento.(orgulhoso) -Você me surpreendeu agora.

Sakura: -Eu treinei duro para ficar no mesmo patamar que você e o Sasuke-kun, e finalmente me tornei a flor de cerejeira dentro de mim!(sorrindo)-Vá Naruto-kun. (encara Sasori) -Eu e a Chiyo baa-sama cuidamos dele!

_Naruto sentia-se surpreso e com um orgulho de sua rosada ter mostrado seu novo poder. Deidara aproveita a distração e libera seu Pássaro de Argila, subindo nele e lançando pássaros de argila explosiva contra eles, mas Ray os repele com seu bastão, enquanto vê Deidara escapando rapidamente._

Ray: -Ikuzõ_(vamos lá)_ Naruto-san! -Kakashi-san! -Sakura-san e Chyio-sama cuidarão de Sasori!

Kakashi: -Hai Ray-san.

Naruto: -Hai!

_Ele olha para Sakura com um olhar de determinação e orgulho e diz por telepatia:_

Naruto: -Boa sorte minha Linda Cerejeira. -Você vai vencer com certeza.

Sakura(responde com um sorriso): -Arigatô meu Relãmpago Laranja.

_Kakashi, Ray e Naruto se movem rapidamente, correndo entre os rochedos, atrás de Deidara, enquanto Sakura e Chyio encaram Sasori(dentro de Hiruko)._

**_Uma Batalha Extrema vai começar e uma Nova Cerejeira floresceu para ser o grande destaque.  
><em>**

**_Continua..._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Os Poderes do Hanagan e do Uzugan._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Os Poderes do Hanagan e do Uzugan.<br>_**


	7. Shõton No Sakura e Uzugan

**Cap.07: ****Shõton No Sakura e ****Uzugan -** **Sekigaisen Eizõ.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma Batalha Extrema vai começar e uma Nova Cerejeira floresceu para ser o grande destaque.<strong>_

_Já de início, Sakura observa atentamente Sasori (dentro de Hiruko) e analisando cuidadosamente seu oponente, ela diz:_

Sakura: -Posso ver que seu talento com Marionetes é acima do normal. -Além de ser especialista em venenos, sua precisão com as marionetes, em ataques de médio e longo alcance pode ser perigosa até para um grupo de vinte ou mais jounnins. -E já percebi que esse cara é uma Marionete, sendo manipulada pelo verdadeiro que está dentro dela.

_Chyio leva um susto quando Sakura descobriu tudo isso, só olhando para Hiruko._

Chyio: -Mas como você sabe disso tudo?

Sakura: -Com esses olhos que despertei, o Hanagan (Olho Da Flor). -Com ele, sou capaz de ver e Analisar as características físicas, psicológicas de qualquer pessoa, seja ela um Shinobi ou não. -Além de outras habilidades que descobri em meu treinamento, mas ainda não despertei todas elas por serem de cinco níveis. -Então meu Hanagan está no Nível-3.

Chyio(surpresa): -Por essa eu não esperava.(pensando) -Pensei que esse Doujutsu fosse uma lenda de Uzushiogakure No Sato, já que os membros do Clã Haruno viviam em paz e harmonia com os três grandes Clãs: Uzumaki, Namikaze e Gonçalves. -Parece que vai valer a pena ver essa menina em ação.

Hiruko: -Vamos cortar o papo e irmos ao que interessa, pois estou com vontade de matá-las e transformá-las em minhas marionetes.

_De repente, Hiruko tira seu manto, revelando em suas costas, uma grande máscara de oni, com a boca aberta, e nela, uma nova cauda de metal._

Chyio: -Aí vem ele. -Prepare-se Sakura!

Sakura: -Hai!

_Hiruko começa seu ataque com a cauda de ferro, que se move mais rápido que a anterior. Sakura e Chyio escapam com saltos e giros, enquanto a cauda causa arrebentações no chão e nas paredes da caverna. Hiruko revela sua boca, lançando dezenas de agulhas envenenadas, contras as duas, mas em uma rápida troca de olhares com Sakura, Chyio libera linhas de chakra nos dedos de sua mão direita e as insere atrás, nos braços, pernas e na cabeça da kunoichi de Konoha, tornando-a em sua marionete viva._

_Assim, Sakura tem mais facilidade em evitar os ataques de agulhas venenosas de Hiruko (Sasori) e contra ataca com kunais com papel-bomba, mas todas elas são lançadas pela cauda de metal e explodem ao redor da caverna. O Akatsuki já estava irritado com essa luta e faz sua cauda de metal ficar mais longa e seu ataque se eleva, obrigando as duas a dar duro de si nessa luta._

_Em um rápido movimento, Chyio invoca em um pergaminho, várias kunais e shurikens e as controlam com as linhas de chakra da mão esquerda e as lança contra Hiruko, que repele com facilidade, mas elas voltam a atácá-lo, pelo movimento dos dedos da conselheira de Suna._

Hiruko: -Isso não vai me deter!

_Hiruko alonga seus braços, que avançam como chicotes velozes em direção a Sakura e Chyio, mas de repente:_

Sakura(acumula chakra nas mãos): -**Geka-Yõ Mesu - Ken Mode _(Bisturi de Chakra - Modo Espada)_**!

_Ela cria grandes lâminas de chakra nas mãos, que elevam seu alcance, como uma lâmina de uma espada, e com precisão e agilidade, Sakura corta os braços de Hiruko em pedaços. O próprio Hiruko se espantou com o que viu, mas nem teve tempo de pensar pois Sakura avança rapidamente e ele se esquiva das lâminas que passam quase perto de seu corpo._

_De repente, Sakura desaparece como uma flecha e em segundos, o corpo de Hiruko começa a ser fatiado por lâminas cortantes em várias direções, e quando olha para cima, ele vê a Rosada descendo de cima, desfazendo as lâminas e concentrando o chakra no punho, e ao acerta em cheio dizendo:_

Sakura: -SHANAROOOO!

_O golpe dela estraçalha de vez as costas de Hiruko, espalhando-se em pedaços diversos, mas um vulto escapou ileso do ataque, vendo sua marionete em pedaços._

_Chyio fica surpresa com a força, velocidade e controle perfeito de Chakra que Sakura demonstrou até, agora. No entanto, as duas sabem que agora uma luta mais perigosa está para acontecer. Elas olham para o vulto usando o manto da Akatsuki e com a touca cobrindo seu rosto e cabeça._

Chyio: -Já faz vinte anos desde a última vez que te vi, meu neto.

_De repente, o vulto mexe os dedos, controlando a cabeça de Hiruko, que flkutua no ar, e em seu pescoço, são lançadas várias agulhas na direção de Sakura, mas Chyio a controla fazendo-a saltar no ar, escapando dos ataques que fincam no chão._

Sasori: -Como eu pensei. -Era exatamente como eu esperava de você Baa-sama. -Entendo como essa garota escapou facilmente dos meus ataques.

_Ele vê as linhas de chakra nos dedos de Chyio controlando o corpo da Sakura._

Sasori:-Com você controlando o corpo dela com linhas de chakra, ela foi capaz de prever meus ataques.

Sakura(pensando): -Ele sabia disso.

Sasori: -E também tinha inserido um pouco de chakra na nova cauda de Hiruko, mas eu não tinha notado, até perceber que eu não conseguia mover a cauda. -Deve ter feito isso no primeiro ataque com aquelas kunais. -Você as transferiu as linhas de chakra conectadas nas kunais para a cauda, quando eu as bloqueei.

Chyio: -Impressionante sua dedução. -Considerando que eu usei pouco chakra nas linhas para que elas ficassem invisíveis.

Sasori: -Não foi difícil. -Apesra de tudo, foi você que me ensinou a brincar com marionetes.

Chyio: -Mas hoje, esse jogo chega ao fim!

Sasori: -Esse é o plano.(ele tira sua touca da cabeça) -Mas honestamente, você acha que vai ser tão simples?

_Chyio se espanta ao ver que a fisionomia dele não mudou em nada, mesmo com o passar dos anos:_

**_Sasori tem cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos marroms, meio arregalados e seu sorriso curto demonstra uma frieza nada amigável._**

_Sakura se assusta com o olhar frio e a sensação gélida que Sasori emana, como se ele não tivesse vida._

Sakura: -Então ele é o Sasori, Chyio-sama?

Chyio(com espanto no rosto): -O que significa isso? -Você parece o mesmo de antes...e não envelheceu nenhum dia...

Sakura(pensando): -O que está havendo? -Eu pensei que Sasori havia deixado Sunagakure, a mais de vinte anos atrás. -Como ele pode ser tão jovem?

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

**_/Fora Da Caverna/_**

_Kakashi, Naruto e Ray correm velozmente sntre as encostas do rochedo, perseguindo Deidara que voa rapidamente no seu Pássaro de Argila._

Deidara(pensando): -É só uma questão de tempo até que o mestre Sasori derrote aquela kunoichi rosada e a velhota lá dentro. -Mas vacilei quando esse jinchuuriki da Kyuubi nos pegou de surpresa e levou o corpo do kazekage. -Eu teria usado-o como distração, mas agora já é tarde. -Então vou me divertir um pouco antes de tirar Ray e o Copy-Ninja do caminho. -Depois eu pego o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

_Deidara pega sua argila da pochete e de repente, ele lança vários pássaros e aranhas de argila que vão contra os três, mas:_

Ray: -Ele começou a atacar! -Ikuzõ Naruto-san!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Os dois se movem feito flecha, Ray usa seu bastão enquanto Naruto saca sua Katana. Os dois cortam os pássaros e as aranhas de argila antes de Deidara as explodirem com um selo de mão. Mas esse revida com outros ataques de argila explosiva. Kakashi e eles escapam saltando em várias direções, enquanto explosões são geradas atrás deles durante a perseguição._

Naruto: -Você não vai escapar!(faz selos de mão) -**Fuuton - Shinkuugyoku _(Libertação Do Vento: Esferas de Vácuo)_**!

_Naruto toma uma respiração profunda e dispara da boca, muitos projéteis de vento._

Ray: -Segura essa Deidara! (faz selos de mão) -**Seikaton: Goukakyuu No Jutsu _(Libertação Do Fogo Azul: Grande Bola de Fogo)_**!

_Ray dispara da boca, varias bolas de fogo azul que se misturam com os projéteis de vento, tornando-os maiores e mais ardentes. Deidara faz seu pássaro voar mais rápido, mas de repente, os ataques de fogo e vento são mais velozes e atingem em cheio o pássaro, obrigando o Akatsuki a pular e criar outro Pássaro de argila, subindo sobre ele._

Deidara: -Agora é minha vez! -Segurem isso! -Minha Arte é uma grande explosão!

_Deidara movimenta os braços e em seguida lança uma centena de pássaros médios de argila, que vão feito mísseis contra os três._

Ray(pensando): -Esse cara me tira do sério.

_Porém, antes que Ray e Naruto fizessem o contra ataque, Kakashi faz um selo de mão, e ativa seu: Mangekyou Sharingan. Ao mirar seu olho para os pássaros de Argila, ele diz:_

Kakashi: -**Kamui**!

_Todos eles são sugados por um vórtice, e em seguida eles são enviados para outra dimensão onde explodem de modo violento._

Naruto(surpreso): -Kakashi-sensei? -Você usou seu Sharingan?

Kakashi(um pouco cansado): -Hai. -Esse é o Mangekyou Sharingan. -Mas ainda não estou adaptado a esse nível. -Ele causa um desgaste de chakra muito maior pra mim.

Deidara(se irrita): Maldito Copy-Ninja! -Estragou minha arte.

_De repente, Deidara não percebe que Ray se teleportou no momento do vórtice ter surgido e leva um chute bem forte na cabeça._

Deidara: -KHAAARGH! -Como foi que você...

Ray: -Você é muito desatento e apegado com essa arte irritante Deidara! -Isso acaba aqui!

_Ray aplica um soco bem no rosto dele, o lançando com violência para uma floresta ao lado. Ele destruiu o pássaro de argila com seu bastão e aterrissa em pé para dentro da Floresta, sendo seguido por Naruto e Kakashi._

_Quando entram na floresta, eles notam que Deidara conseguiu se esconder e ocultando seu chakra para não ser descoberto entre as árvores._

Ray: -Ele acha que escondido de nós, vai ter alguma chance de contra-atacar.

Kakashi: -Teremos que estar atentos com cada movimento ou ruído que estiver passando nessa floresta.

Naruto: -Ele pode ocultar seu chakra, mas não vai conseguir escapar dos meus olhos. -**Uzugan: Sekigaisen Eizõ _(Olho do Redemoinho: Visão Infravermelha)_**!

_Naruto ativa o Nível-3 do Uzugan e quando seus olhos brilham, sua visão torna-se uma **Visão Infra-vermelha, podendo detectar qualquer fonte de calor que não se mistura com o ambiente do local.**_

Kakashi(surpreso): -Sugoi!

Ray(sorrindo): -Se prepare Kakashi-san, pois você verá mais um pouco dos poderes do Uzugan do Naruto-san. -Vamos nos espalhar pelo local e deixar o resto com Naruto-san.

Naruto: -Assim que eu encontrar Deidara, aviso a vocês e faremos uma emboscada. -Eu vou na frente.

Kakashi: -Como quiser Naruto. -Ray-san e eu estaremos atentos.

_Ray e Kakashi se movem rapidamente e silenciosamente no alto das árvores enquanto Naruto caminha normalmente e alerta a qualquer sinal de calor desconhecido que seu Uzugan detectar._

_**Nisso:**_

_**/Dentro Da Caverna/**_

_Chyio ainda mantém o espanto com a face jovem de Sasori._

Sasori: -O que foi Chyio Baa-sama? -Está tão chocada que nem consegue falar? -Entendo. -É nosso primeiro encontro em vinte anos.

Chyio: -Sasori...você...

Sasori(tira um pergaminho da manga de seu manto): -Quer ver algo mais que eu tenho na manga? -Acho que vai ficar mais chocada com o que vai ver.

_Ele abre o pergaminho, revelando um kanji._

Sasori: -Ele foi mais difícil de matar e adicionar a minha coleção.

Sakura: -Três?

Sasori: -Mas é isso que faz dele o meu favorito.

_Ele acrescenta seu chakra no pergaminho que de imediato, libera uma explosão de fumaça. Quando ela se disspia aos poucos, Chyio se espanta com o que está a frente de Sasori._

Chyio: -Isso...Não pode ser!

Sakura: -O que foi Chyio-sama?

_Chyio se espanta ao ver a nova marionete de Sasori._

Chyio: -Aquele...é o Sandaime Kazekage.

Sakura: -Nani? -Sandaime Kazekage.

_Sasori fica em posição de luta com a **Marionete do Sandaime Kazekage** atrás, sendo controlada por suas linhas de Chakra._

Sasori: -E então. -Isso lhe traz lembranças, Chyio Baa-sama?

Sakura: -Chyio-sama. Como assim o Sandaime Kazekage...?

Chyio: -Que terrível. -Aconteceu a mais de vinte anos, quando o Sandaime Kazekage desapareceu misteriosamente.

Sakura(espantada): -Hã?

Chyio: -Fizemos de tudo para encontrá-lo, mas foi impossível encontrar seu paradeiro. -Ele tinha sido o mais forte dos Kazekages de nossa história, mas...(encara Sasori) -Então foi você Sasori que matou o Sandaime Kazekage?

Sasori: -E daí? -Acha mesmo que você, uma bruxa velha que está em seus últimos anos de vida, pode vingar a morte dele? -Admirável mas não passa de uma tolice.

Chyio: -Mesmo que eu seja uma aposentada e prestes a morrer de velhice, eu tenho que me lembrar do passado. -Já tenho muitos arrependimentos para morrer agora. -Especialmente quando se trata do meu neto que se tornou um criminoso e desertor de sua própria vila. -Você traiu a Vila, e atacou os três Kazekages. -Isso é um ato imperdoável.

Sakura: -Três?

Chyio: -Orochimaru pode ter sido o assassino de Rasa, que é o pai de Gaara e também o Yondaime Kazekage. -Mas eu sei que seus companheiros estão pro trás disso tudo. -E agora o Gaara... e até mesmo o Sandaime Kazekage!

Sasori: -Calma aí. -Eu não sei de nada sobre o Rasa. -Tenho controle sobre meus subordinados e ninguém mais.

Chyio: -Apesar disso, ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa que você. -Então como pode dizer que as coisas não tem relação?

Sasori: -Não vou mentir sobre o fato de eu ter sido companheiro do Orochimaru na Akatsuki, e por termos conquistado muita coisa juntos.

_Sakura se espanta com o que ouviu e isso a fez lembrar sobre a Invasão de Orochimaru no Chunnin Shinken para obter o Sharingan de Sasuke, colocando o Jyuuin nele._

Sakura: -Se você trabalhou com Orochimaru, então sabe de tudo sobre ele.

Sasori: -E o que isso tem a ver com você?

Sakura(séria): -Tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer.

Chyio: -Sakura...

Sasori: -Gomen garota, mas não tenho interesse e nem a mínima vontade em responder suas perguntas. -Vou matar vocês duas para que eu possa pegar aquele Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. -Isso por que eu detesto fazer as pessoas esperarem. -Então...Ikuzõ_ (Vamos lá)_!

_Ele faz a Marionete do Sandaime Kazekage avançar rapidamente contra Sakura, mas Chyio a controla, fazendo-a pular para trás._

Sasori: -Morra!

_De repente, surge lâminas envenenadas do braço do Sandaime Kazekage, e vão mais rápido contra Sakura, mas Chyio usa a cauda de Hiruko como escudo, impedindo o ataque. Mas a força do golpe é tanta que a cauda se desfaz em pedaços._

Chyio(pensando): -Destruiu até a cauda do Hiruko?

Sasori: -Nada mal, Chyio Baa-sama. -Mas que tal isso?

_De repente, o braço esquerdo do Sandime libera placas com inscrições de invocação que Chyio reconhece:_

Chyio: -Essa não!

Sasori(faz in com uma mão): -Tome isto!

_Dezenas de braços da marionete são invocados e avançam muito rápido e caem sobre Sakura, mas Chyio consegue fazê-la se esquivar deles._

Sakura: -Foi or pouco.

Sasori(pensando): -Não poderei pegar ela enquanto Chyio Baa-sama estiver no controle.

_Quando Chyio tira Sakura dos braços, Sasori libera um compartimento que libera uma nuvem de fumaça roxa._

Chyio: -Sakura, segure a respiração!

Sakura: -Veneno?!

_Mas Sasori lança cordas que prende os braços e a perna dela a nuvem venenosa a cobre completamente._

Chyio: -Sakura!

Sasori: -Não adianta Baa-sama. -Ela não irá segurar a respiração por muito tempo. -Logo ela vai ter que respirar e sua morte estará definida.

_Dentro da Fumaça, Sakura começa a se lembrar do dia em que Naruto não conseguiu impedir Sasuke de abandonar a vila em busca de poder. E do momento em que ela disse que não iria entrar no caminho. E durante seu treinamento, ela prometeu a si mesma que estaria na mesmo nível dele e de Sasuke, para juntos serem um time forte._

Sakura(pensando): -Eu prometi ao Naruto, que jamais ficaria no caminho desta vez. -Eu jurei que iria protegê-los. -Não posso morrer ainda.

Chyio(pensando): -O gás venenoso está quase se dispersando. -Aguente mais um pouco Sakura!

Sasori: -Essa não é a única névoa venenosa.

Chyio: -Nani?!

_De repente, outro compartimento lança mais uma nuvem de gás venenoso._

Chyio(começa a correr): -Sakura!

Sakura(pensando): -Eu não vou morrer aqui! Não vou!

_De repente, seu corpo é envolvido **numa aura rosa que libera feixes de luz, e desses feixes, surgem inúmeras lâminas de cristal cortantes em forma de flor de cerejeira**. Elas giram velozmente, cortando todas as cordas que a prendiam e rapidamente ela salta para trás, enquanto Chyio a pega em segurança, enquanto a fumaça venenosa é dispersada pelas flores de cristal de cerejeira e ao mesmo tempo, elas avançam contra Sasori._

Sasori: -Nani?

Ele faz o Sandaime ficar na frente, que repele as lâminas com seus braços.

Chyio: -Sakura? -Daijoubu desu ka (você está bem)?

_Sakura fica de joelhos e solta o fôlego respirando de modo desesperado em busca de ar puro e consegue se recuperar._

Sakura: -Hai. -Estou bem Chyio-sama.

_Chyio se surpreende quando as flores de cerejeira de cristal envolvem Sakura e permanecem girando conforme a sua vontade e emitem uma luz que a envolve, neutralizando qualquer tipo de ferimento ou veneno que tenha entrado no corpo dela. Segundos depois ela se levanta normal e bem deixando Chyio com espanto e Sasori muito intrigado._

Chyio: -Sakura, você despertou uma nova Kekkei Genkai?

Sakura: -Hai. -Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai chama da de _**Shõton No Sakura (Cristal De Cerejeira)**_. -Acho que no momento crítico eu senti algo quente e forte despertando dentro de mim. -E parece que consegui liberar minha segunda Kekkei Genkai. (pensando): -Agora eu posso estar no mesmo nível do meu loirinho e do Sasuke.

Sakura se vira e encara Sasori.

Sakura: -Eu vou capturar você.

Sasori: ...

Sakura: -Mesmo que tente estourar meus membros e me paralisar com veneno. -Eu definitivamente irei te capturar! -Não importa como você me ataque, ou quantos truques você tem na manga! -Irei fazer você falar sobre o Orochimaru! -Entendeu?!

Sasori: -Você fala demais...morra.

_De repente, várias kunais são disparadas das mãos do Sandaime e avançam contra Sakura, que se posiciona para contra-atacar, mas:_

_Em segundos, Chyio invoca Duas Marionetes que ficam na frente e bloqueiam os ataques. Sasori fica sério ao reconhecer as marionetes, mas não demonstra._

Chyio: -Um homem deveria ouvir quieto enquanto uma mulher fala com ele.

Sasori: -Como se eu desse a mínima para seus sermões, velha bruxa. -Então você restaurou eles, estou certo?

Chyio: -Então você se lembra deles?

Sasori: -Sim, mais ou menos.

Chyio: -São duas das cinco primeiras marionetes que você criou. -**Haha to Chichi _(Pai e Mãe)_**.

Sakura: -Haha To Chichi? -Então esses são os seus...

Sasori: -O que você planeja fazer com eles? -Afinal eu fiz essas marionetes e conheço todos os segredos delas. -Que estúpida.

Chyio: -Eu me pergunto sobre isso.

_Chyio se lembra de quando Sasori era um garoto e brincava com as marionetes Chichi to Haha. Ela faz as marionetes unirem as mãos e ao se afastarem, liberam fios de aço laminado no cinco dedos._

Sakura(pensando): -Fios?

Chyio: -Sakura, fique atrás de mim. -Vou agir primeiro e depois você me dá cobertura quando eu avisar.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Sakura se afasta enquanto olha as duas marionetes avançando contra Sasori, que faz o Sandaime Kazekage partir para o ataque liberando os braços do chão._

**_Uma Batalha entre Mestres de Marionetes está para começar._**

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: O Fim De Sasori; Gaara Volta a Vida<br>_**


	8. O Fim De Sasori Gaara Volta a Vida

**Cap.08: ****O Fim De Sasori; Gaara Volta a Vida.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uma Batalha entre Mestres de Marionetes está para começar.<strong>_

_Chyio controla as Marionetes Chichi to Haha, que avançam contra a Marionete Sandaime Kazekage, controlada por Sasori._

_A colisão entre elas resulta numa luta com suas armas em confronto. Chichi to Haha cortam todos os braços que ainda restaram do Sandaime kazekage, e ambos se enfrentam em golpes com armas que são liberadas de seus corpos. A disputa entre as marionetes fica cada vez mais intensa, a medida em que Chyio e Saori controlam com seus dedos e braços em rápidos movimentos._

Sakura se impressionava com a luta entre marionetes.

Sakura(pensando): -Sugoi. -Então essa é uma verdadeira luta no estilo **Kugutsu No Jutsu _(Técnica de Marionete)_**.

_Quando ambos afastam suas marionetes, Sasori decide revelar um de seus truques._

Sasori(junta as mãos em reta): -Isso está ficando problemático. -Então vou me apressar e usar isto.

_A boca do Sandaime se abre e de dentro dela, uma fina camada de areia negra começa a se liberar. Chyio se espanta ao reconhecer aquela areia._

Chyio: -Como eu pensei. Aquela Marionete também pode usar o Jutsu especial do Sandaime Kazekage.

Sasori: -Faz muito tempo que você não vê isso, não é? -Esse é o jutsu pela qual o Sandaime ficou conhecido como o mais poderoso Kazekage. -Vou transformar vocês duas em pó.

Sakura: -Mas o que é aquela areia estranha?

Chyio: -Aquela e a Arma mais temida de Sunagakure No Sato. -**Satetsu _(Areia De Ferro)_**.

Sakura: -Satetsu?

Chyio: -Hum -O Sandaime criou esse Jutsu, baseado no jutsu que o antigo portador do Shukaku criou. -Uma habilidade capaz de moldar a areria de ferro em várias formas, criando armas de acordo com a situação. -O Sandaime Kazekage tinha um corpo especial, que podia transformar chakra em **Jiton _(Liberação do Magnetismo)_**. -De forma similar, aquela marionete também pode transformar Chakra em Jinton.

Sakura: -Mas como assim? -Mesmo que o corpo do Sandaime Kazekage tenha sido usado, aquilo é só um boneco, não é? -Por quê um boneco tem chakra?

Chiyo: -Não. Uma marionete humana foi criada a partir de um ser humano de verdade. -E é diferente das outras marionetes, como o Chichi to Haha aqui. Sasori é o único que consegue criar marionetes humanas. -E isso é feito quando o chakra ainda está no corpo vivo.

_Sakura fica espantada com o que ouviu sobre o segredo das Marionetes Humanas._

Chyio: -E fazendo isso, a marionete pode muito bem usar o jutsu enquanto era um corpo vivo. -Esse é o maior benefício de uma marionete humana.

Sasori: -E isso não é tudo. -Afinal, esta é minha peça favorita da coleção.

Chyio: -Sakura. -Fique alerta pois as coisas vão ser mais difíceis a partir de agora.

Sakura: -Hai.

Sasori: -Vocês são muito lentas!

_De repente, a nuvem de areia de ferro flutua perto do teto e:_

Sasori: -**Satetsu Shigure _(Chuva da Areia de Ferro)_**!

_Várias rajadas de areia de ferro avançam muito rápido contra as duas._

Sakura: -Essa não!

Chyio: -Kusõ!

_Chyio faz a marionete Haha pegar Sakura rapidamente e a tira do alcance dos ataques que causa estrondos e liberam nuvens de poeira em volta. Quando a nuvem se dissipa, Sasori vê que Chichi protegeu Chyio numa barreira de Chakra._

Sasori: -Interessante. -Você alterou um pouco ele. -Criando um escudo de chakra. -Até que ele foi bem aprimorado, comparado aquela época em que eu brincava com ele quando era garoto. -No entanto. olhe para ele e para a outra.

_Chyio se assusta quando nota que **Chichi** não consegue se mover com seus comandos e percebe que a areia de ferro está penetrando dentro dela e da **Haha**, inutilizando seus movimentos._

Chyio(pensando): -Entendo. -Por causa da areia de ferro não consigo passar meus comando a Chichi.

Sasori: -Parece que você esqueceu que tem que desviar e não se proteger deste jutsu. -Ao que parece você mal conseguiu proteger essa garota. -Como eu coloquei a areia de ferro nessa marionete, seus movimentos estão inutilizados. -Desde que eu tenha o Jinton do Sandaime, essa marionete sua é inútil.

_Derepente, as esferas de areia de ferro que causaram os buracos em volta flutuam rapidamente e se transformam em Adagas pontudas de ferro._

Sasori: -Desta vez, eu vou mirar nas duas de uma só vez! -E para isso, moldarei essa areia de ferro para uma arma letal. -E como você só tem uma marionete ativa, não poderá proteger a si e nem essa garota. -Não deixarei vocês escaparem novamente! -Morram!

_As adagas caem feito flechas contra as duas e uma liberação de fumaça com um estrondo. Mas para a surpresa de Sasori:_

_Chyio se protegeu numa barreira de chakra, através de seu braço de madeira que é uma prótese, e Sakura e a marionete Haha estavam envolvidas numa Cúpula de Cristal gerada pela Kekkei Genkai Shõton No Sakura.  
><em>

Sasori: -Entendo. -Então você tornou seu braço como uma marionete, depois que perdeu seu braço verdadeiro. -Nada mal. -E essa garota tem uma kekkei genkai muito interessante. -Será divertido depois que eu matá-la e adicionar a minha coleção de marionetes.

_De repente, Sasori faz o Sandime Kazekage abrir um compartimento em seu peito, revelando um tipo de coração artificial que libera mais chakra e com isso as areia de ferro aumente de quantidade, formando um par de asas em suas costas e em seguida formam-se dois objetos imensos geométricos conhecidos por: **Kyodai Tettsui (Um Imenso Bloco de Ferro Retangular) e; Kyodaisō (Uma Lança em forma de Pirâmede Invertida)** são criados atrás dele e de Sasori._

Sasori: -Preparem para serem esmagadas com meu: Satetsu Kesshū (Ataque da Aglomeração da Areia da Ferro)!

**_(Nota Do Autor: Pra quem não sabe ainda, o Satetsu Kesshū é uma técnica que reúne um grande volume de areia de ferro e comprime-o em uma forma de alta densidade.)_**

Chyio(pensando): -Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse ficado tão forte. -Seria maravilhoso se meu neto pudesse se redimir do passado e ter voltado para nossa vila. -Mas infelizmente, isso não vai acontecer, agora que se tornou um criminoso.

Sakura(pensando): -Chyio-sama não pode mais usar Chichi e Haha para lutar, então eu irei me tornar sua marionete novamente. -Assim eu posso proteger a nós duas e com meu Hanagan e meu Shõton No Sakura, irei revidar esses ataques de areia de ferro, que não causam efeitos em um humano.

Sakura fica na frente de Chyio que fica confusa e Sasori fica sério.

Sakura: -Chyio-sama, me use como sua marionete novamente.

Chyio: -Sakura...?

Sakura: -Como Chihi e Haha estão inutilizadas pelo Satetsu dele, você só tem a mim para deter os ataques de Sasori.

Chyio: -Você tem certeza disso Sakura? -O Satetsu é uma arma ainda perigosa até para humanos por causa do seu peso e resistência.

Sakura: -Daoujoubu Chyio-sama. -Com meu Hanagan e meu Shõton No Sakura, e sua habilidade com marionetes, podemos deter os ataques de Sasori. -Afinal eu tenho a determinação de minha mestra, e nunca irei fugir diante de uma batalha, não importa o quanto seja perigosa.

_Chyio vê mentalmente a imagem de Tsunade entre as costas de Sakura_.

Chyio(pensando): -A Princesa Tsunade. -Eu entendi.

_Chyio libera fios de chakra que se prendem nos braços, pernas costas e na cabeça de Sakura._

Sasori: -Irão usar a mesma tática? -Isso não irá funcionar comigo como aconteceu com meu Hiruko. -Vamos acabar logo com isso, pois detesto fazer meus superiores esperarem.

Chyio: -Ikuzô Sakura!

Sakura: -Hai!

_As duas correm velozmente, enquanto Sasori começa seu ataque lançando a Kyodai Tettsui contra as duas, mas Chyio controla os movimentos de Sakura, fazendo-a saltar do ataque rapidamente e ela avança com o punho concentrado de chakra. Com um golpe, ela rebate o Bloco retangular que se choca com a parede, porém, Sasori o controla novamente, dividindo-o em grandes cubos de areia de ferro, e os lança contra as duas._

_Chyio consegue escapar com velocidade e agilidade, mesmo estando numa idade avançada. Sakura rebate todos os ataques dos cubos de ferro com golpes com chakra, e ela contra-ataca fazendo selos de mão:_

Sakura: -Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo, agora que eu vi o segredo desse jutsu.

Sasori: -Nani?

Sakura(com as mãos erguidas): -**Shõton: Kesshõ Kesshū _(Ataque da Aglomeração de Cristal)_**!

_Um Par de Asas de cristal ametista se forma nas costas de Sakura e em seguida formam-se dois objetos imensos geométricos conhecidos por: **Kyodai Tettsui (Um Imenso Bloco de Ferro Retangular) e; Kyodaisō (Uma Lança em forma de Pirâmede Invertida)**._

_Chyio se espanta com o que viu e Sasori percebeu um brilho emitido no Doujutsu de Sakura_.

Sasori: -Parece que seu Hanagan ou se lá o que, é capaz de desvendar o segredo dos Jutsus e recriá-los na forma de cristais. -Impressionante. -Mas será que eles são resistente contra meu Satetsu?

Sakura: -Por quê não tenta por a prova?

Sasori: -Como você é convencida e muito irritante. -Deve ser por isso que um tal Sasuke Uchiha fugiu de Konoha, não só para obter poder e vingança contra Itachi, mas para se manter longe de pessoas como você.

_Esse comentário fez Sakura se lembrar do passado, quando era gennin e Sasuke a tratava de forma inferior e não dava valor a seus sentimentos, até descobrir o motivo dele gostar da Hinata._

Sakura(pensando): -Agora eu entendo o porquê eu era sempre motivo de gozação e inferioridade. -Sempre me apeguei a uma paixonite e acreditando num conto de fadas que nunca iria acontecer. -Mas eu agradeço por ter uma pessoa especial e importante na minha vida. -Um loiro hiperativo, de olhos azuis que sempre me apoiou em todos os momentos de choro, dor e mágoa. -Eu irei recompensar você Naruto-kun, por nunca ter desistido de mim. -E Sasuke, quando nos encontrarmos, você verá que essa Sakura deixou de ser inútil e irritante.

_De repente, Sakura lança a Kyodaisõ de Cristal, que vai girando velozmente como um pião contra Sasori, que revida com sua Kyodaisõ de Ferro, também girando em alta velocidade. Ambos medem suas forças como uma disputa de objetos pesados mas com grande força e resistência. A colisão de ambos causa tremores e abalos em torno da caverna, causando rachaduras mais profundas._

_Chyio dá cobertura a Sakura, lançando uma rajada de kunais controlada por seus fios de chakra, porém Sasori é esperto e usa o Kyodai Tettsui como defesa, repelindo os ataques. Sakura e Sasori afastam suas pirâmedes devido ao impacto que estavam causando na caverna._

Sasori: -Acho melhor ampliarmos esse local para poder lutar mais abertamente.

_De repente, a Kyodaisõ de Sasori flutua e vira uma Grande Esfera de Ferro que flutua um pouco mais alto e quando Sasori faz o Sandaime Kazekage abrir outro compartimento de seu peito, emitindo mais chakra:_

Chyio: -Ele vai usar o...

Sakura: -Chyio-sama! -Proteja-se!

Sasori: -**Satetsu Kaihõ _(Método Mundial da Areia de Ferro)_**!

_A areia de ferro se espalha em diversos picos (como galhos) que se ramificam de forma irregular e arrebentam o teto e as paredes da caverna, soltando pedaços de rocha que caem sem parar. Segundos depois, de tudo ter vindo a baixo, a luz do sol ilumina a caverna que já não tem mais o teto._

_Sasori fica sério quando viu que Sakura conseguiu trazer chyio para perto de si e ambas se protegeram com a Kyodaisõ de Cristal._

_Mas de repente, Sakura fica de joelhos, sentindo seu corpo doer e enfraquecendo, e com isso suas defesas de cristal são desfeitas em forma de energia. Até que descobre que foi atingida no braço pelas estacas de areia de ferro, que contem a substância venenosa que foi usada em Kankurõ._

Chyio: -Sakura! -Daijoubu de sua ka?!

Sakura: -Mais ou menos...mas não percebi que essa areia de ferro é venenosa também, e tem o mesmo efeito que ele usou no Kankurõ-san.

Sasori: -Ora ora, parece que você descobriu mais de minhas cartas da manga. -Eu mesmo elaborei esse veneno a partir de metais pesados e combinando-o com meu Satetsu, só com um simples ataque, posso matar meus inimigos em questão de segundos. -Chegou a hora de acabarmos com isso!

_Os galhos de ferro avançam contra as duas, mas elas desviam e se movem rapidamente, enquanto tentam escapar, mas Chyio foi atingida na mão e sente o veneno começando a circular pelo corpo, causando os mesmos efeitos que Sakura sente._

Sakura: -Chyio-sama!(ela cai de fraqueza no chão de pedras) -Kusõ!(pensando) -Esse veneno é muito forte, mas não posso me render agora...pois eu prometi ao Naruto-kun que venceria essa luta.

_Mas ela perde a consciência e fica estirada de bruços._

Chyio: -Sakura!(fica de joelhos e se irrita com Sasori) -Sasori não pensei que você fosse tão baixo a ponto de trair sua vila! -Mesmo que eu morra aqui, eu levarei você junto comigo!

Sasori: -Você só sabe dizer bobagens Chyio Baa-sama. -Mas logo você morrerá pelo veneno que combinei com o Satetsu. -Então eu irei matar essa garota primeiro.

_Ele faz com que o Sandaime Kazekage avança feito uma flecha, e esse libera várias lâminas no braço, e cada lâmina está coberta por um líquido roxo-escuro, sinal de que é veneno._

Chyio: -Sakura...eu tenho que...salvá-la!

_Mas quando a marionete do Sandaime ia desferir o golpe final, Sakura se levanta em segundos e com um golpe, ela destrói a marionete, que se desfaz em pedaços por conta da força física que ela usou. Sasori se surpreendeu com o que viu e ainda irritado ao perder sua marionete favorita._

_Ele percebe que Sakura tinha uma seringa com um líquido verde que ela usou para se curar._

Sakura: -Que bom que eu consegui fazer esse antídoto.(pensando) -Arigatô Tsunade-sama, por ter me ensinado sobre seus conhecimentos Iryo-Ninjutsu.

_Ela salta para perto de Chyio, que fica surpresa com o que viu._

Chyio: -Sakura...mas como você...

Sakura: -Eu criei um antídoto com base no veneno que eu extraí de Knakurõ-san, e usei alguma servas medicinais que seu ninjas cultivam em Sunagakure, dentro de uma estufa especial. -Com isso você estará imune aos efeitos do veneno dele.

_Enquanto Sakura injeta outra seringa com o antídoto no braço de Chyio, Sasori teve pensamentos perturbadores de como uma kunoichi jovem e quase sem experiência, descobriu uma forma de neutralizar seu veneno mais avançado, já que antigamente, ele mesmo teve dificuldades para criar um veneno que não tivesse antídoto._

_**Enquanto Isso:**  
><em>

_Nos locais onde Lee, Neji, Tenten e Gai retiraram os selos que mantinham a entrada da caverna bloqueada, eles estão com dificuldades ao enfrentarem sua próprias réplicas criadas pelo selos que foram abertos. Eles deduziram que havia uma armadilha reserva que estava inserida, já que o próprio Naruto disse a eles que provavelmente teriam que enfrentar a si mesmos quando as chaves selo fossem retiradas._

_A batalha entre suas réplicas durou quase uma hora e meia, mas ele conseguiram derrotar seus próprios clones._

**_Nisso/em Outro Lugar:_**

_Deidara estava escondido, observando Naruto andando calmamente. Achando que seria fácil capturá-lo, Deidara espalha algumas aranhas de argila pelos troncos das árvores e as camufla com o ambiente. Mas o que ele não esperava, é que Naruto observa tudo através do seu Uzugan, usando a habilidade: Sekigaisen Eizõ. Facilmente ele detecta as aranhas espalhadas nos troncos de árvores, pois todas elas emitem um leve brilho de azulado, que é a cor normal do chakra._

Deidara(pensando): -Logo você será abatido Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

_Naruto continua caminhando normalmente, até que ele passa ao lado de uma árvore onde uma das aranhas de argila, está e de repente:_

Deidara(faz um selo de mão): -Katsu!

_Em segundos, todas as aranhas explodem em questão de segundos, envolvendo Naruto numa cortina de energia explosiva, que causa um enorme incêndio na floresta, formando uma Redoma explosiva. Depois da explosão, Deidara se move rapidamente para ver se conseguiu derrotar Naruto, mas, o que ele viu foi apenas um tronco de madeira completamente carbonizado e em chamas._

Deidara: -Nani?(pensou) -Ele usou o **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

_Um relâmpago alaranjado surge atrás de Deidara, que tenta se virar e se defender, mas era tarde demais, pois Naruto aplica uma joelhada bem na boca do estômago de Deidara, que urra de dor, cuspindo sangue._

Deidara: -UURGH!

Naruto(com olhar frio): -Seus truques explosivos são uma piada. -Agora vai levar o troco pelo que você e seu parceiro fizeram ao Gaara!

_Naruto aplica um gancho forte no queixo de Deidara. que é lançado feito um flecha para o alto. Ao mesmo tempo Ray se teleporta para bem mais alto e desce rapidamente contra Deidara, que tenta se recompor, mas Ray é mais veloz e aplica uma sequência de três golpes e dois chutes, finalizando com um chute de calcanhar do pé esquerdo lançando-o de volta para baixo e antes que o nukenin fosse de encontro ao chão, Kakashi surge avançando com um** Raikiri** pronto e carregado no punho direito._

Kakashi: -Raikiri!

_Kakashi o acerta em cheio, liberando uma enorme descarga elétrica no Nukenin que sente sue corpo formigar com a eletricidade._

Deidara: -AAARGH!

_Ele é lançado feito bala ainda cercado por descargas elétricas e se aproxima de Naruto que já faz selos de mão rapidamente e suas bochechas inflam um pouco._

Naruto: -**Suiton: Dai No Mizurappa _(Libertação da Água - Grande Chifre de Água_)**!

_Naruto dispara da boca, uma grande rajada de água que acerta Deidara em cheio e em contato com a eletricidade, a descarga torna-se mais perigosa. Deidara é lançado contra as árvores e um pilar de água com eletricidade se forma. Ray e Kakashi saltam para o lado de Naruto._

_De repente, os três ficam em posição de luta quando olham uma sombra enorme saindo do pilar de água, e Deidara (ferido e com o manto meio carbonizado) surge montado num Enorme Dragão de Argila conhecido como: **C2 - Shi Tsu Bakuretsu Hiryu (C2 Dragão Voador Explosivo)**_.

Deidara(irritado): -Agora vocês vão me pagar por isso! -Experimentem a minha arte magnífica!

_O Dragão voa com mais rapidez e abrindo a boca, ele lança diversos pássaros, flechas e aranhas de argila explosiva que caem em todos os locais da floresta e explodem violentamente, indo na direção dos três ninjas._

Ray: -Agora ele ficou bem bravo.

Naruto: -Vamos contra-atacar!

Kakashi e Ray: -Hai!

_Os três pulam rapidamente, escapando da imensa explosão que avança como um mar de fogo. Rapidamente, Naruto junta as mãos dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Kuchyiose: Suzaku _(Técnica de Invocação: Suzaku)_**!

_Numa fumaça alaranjada, surge um Grande: **Pássaro Vermelhão com uma máscara, de plumagem elegante e dramática.**  
><em>

_Naruto e Kakshi montam no Pássaro que voa encarando seu inimigo alado no céu._

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honõ No Tsubasa _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Asas Flamejantes)_**!

_Ray libera Um Par De Asas de Fogo Azul. Para a surpresa de Kakashi, o pássaro fala com uma voz calma e de respeito a seu invocador:_

Suzaku: -Em que posso ajudá-lo Naruto-sama?

Naruto: -Nos ajude a derrotar aquele cara montado no Dragão branco de argila. -Ele é um dos membros da Akatsuki.

Suzaku: -Seu desejo é uma ordem. -Segurem-se firme.

_Suzaku aumenta a velocidade e avança contra o Dragão de Argila de Deidara, que continua lançando seus ataques, mas nenhum deles conseguem acertar Suzaku. Ray também mostra grande velocidade e manobras perfeitas enquanto evita e até destrói os pássaros de argila com sue Bastão._

Deidara: -Desgraçados!

_Suzaku é ágil mesmo tendo ataques múltiplos vindo em sua direção. Quando ele se aproxima do Dragão de Argila, seu corpo libera uma aura fina de Chakra-Fuuton, que se converte em lâminas de fuuton em suas asas._

_Quando Naruto e Kakashi se seguram firme, Suzaku gira em alta velocidade, criando um tornado enorme a sua volta e avança dizendo:_

Suzaku: -**Senpu No Katto _(Turbilhão Cortante)_**!

_O Dragão tenta escapa voando de lado, mas não funcionou, pois o turbilhão cortou suas asas em segundos, ele explode em seguida, mas Suzaku escapou facilmente da explosão, e desfaz o turbilhão a sua volta.  
><em>

_Deidara começa a cair velozmente, mas ele cria outro pássaro de argila e monta nele. Suzaku voa descendo rapidamente em perseguição contra Deidara, que não consegue tirá-lo de seu alcance. E ele não teve tempo de reagir quando Ray desce sobre ele e com seu bastão de lâmina dupla, ele corta o pássaro em dois, e acerta um chute na cara do Nukenin, lançando-o contra as árvores que ainda estão intactas._

_Suzaku aterrissa com perfeição enquanto Naruto e Kakashi descem dele._

Naruto: -Arigatô por sua ajuda Suzaku. -Voltarei a te chamar quando for preciso.

Suzaku: -Meus companheiros e eu estaremos sempre a sua ordens Naruto-sama. -Estaremos prontos para atendê-lo.

_Suzaku desaparece numa fumaça, deixando Kakashi surpreso com a invocação de Naruto._

Kakashi: -Quem era aquele Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ele é Suzaku, um dos **Kumenju _(Nove Bestas Mascaradas)_**. -Eu os ganhei depois que eu e Kurama nos tornamos parceiros e ele compartilhou seu poder e conhecimentos comigo.

Kakashi: -Kurama?

Ray(aterrissa e desfaz suas Asas de Fogo): -Kurama é o nome verdadeiro da Kyuubi No Kitsune. -Os Bijuus também tem nomes, e sentimentos.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ _(Entendo)_.

Ray: -Por eles serem os seres com grandes massas de chakra, as Vilas Ninjas sempre são ambiciosas para controlar o poder deles e não tem nenhum respeito por seus sentimentos. -E o ódio deles refletem naqueles que se tornam seus Jinchuurikis.

Naruto: -Quando eu soube da história deles em meu treinamento, fiquei indignado coma audácia e ambição dos Kages anteriores e infelizmente dos kages atuais, quando eles começaram a caçar os irmãos de Kurama e selá-los em pessoas contra sua vontade. -Mas eu fiz uma promessa a Kurama e seus irmãos. -Quando eu me tornar um Hokage, eu irei libertá-los e depois criar um local sagrado onde eles vivam em paz, sem precisar se preocupar com a ambição de ninjas corruptos e malignos.

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com as palavras de seu ex-aluno, e seu sorriso só aumentou mais quando ouviu o sonho dele de ser um Hokage. Na mente de Naruto, Kurama deu um sorriso de canto, pois ele confia em seu Jinchuuriki e parceiro.  
><em>

_Até que Deidara surge irritado encarando os três. Naruto e os outros se preparam para capturá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo, o Time Gai surge num salto, e Sakura e Chyio também aparecem para o espanto de Deidara._

Gai: -Estamos juntos novamente Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Chegaram em boa hora.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun. -Eu consegui.

Ray: -Vocês conseguiram vencer o Sasori?(pensa com surpresa) -Essa Sakura é mesmo muito forte.

Chyio: -Foi difícil, mas com a Sakura do meu lado, conseguimos derrotar meu neto.

_**/Flasblack-On/**  
><em>

_Depois de curar os ferimentos de Chyio, Sakura e ela já estavam prontas para o segundo round contra Sasori. Esse não teve escolha e ao tirar seu manto da Akatsuki, revelou seu corpo totalmente transformado em Marionete:** Sua cavidade do estômago contém um cabo grosso enrolado em torno de um pólo (que é revestido com veneno), permitindo ao usuário usá-lo como um ferrão e retrai-lo se necessário. Anexado à sua volta havia um suporte de rolagem, contendo quatro pergaminhos que parecem servir como "munição", um dos quais Sasori usa para armazenar seus fantoches. Sasori também tem um par de pólos na parte de trás de seus quadris, cada um equipado com cinco lâminas grandes (também embebida com veneno) que podiam girar como hélices e canos que atravessam cada uma de suas mãos que podiam expelir fogo intenso ou criar poderosos jatos de água. No lado esquerdo de seu peito havia um núcleo de carne viva conhecido como: Namami No Kaku que era seu coração e alma.**_

_Sakura se surpreendeu quando Chyio disse que ele próprio se converteu em uma marionete podendo assim ver eternamente, exceto que ele pode morrer se seu núcleo for destruído. Sasori inicia seu ataque com jatos de fogo ardente de suas mãos, obrigando-as a se protegerem atrás das rochas. Mas Sakura não se abalou e com seu Hanagan, ela mostrou que sabe usar Ninjutsu e usou o: **Suiton: Dai No Suijinheki (Libertação da Água - Grande Barreira de Água)**, neutralizando os jatos de fogo com rapidez e facilidade._

_Para dar suporte a Rosada, Chyio invocou de seu pergaminho especial: **Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu No Shū (Técnica Branca Secreta: A Coleção de Chikamatsu das Dez Marionetes)**, e os controla com Linhas de Chakra._

_Irritado com a demora que estava tendo,Sasori recorreu a seu trunfo secreto. Tirando um dos pergaminhos de suas costas, ele o lança para cima, que se abre e muito rápido são invocados para o espanto de Sakura e Chyio: Cem Marionetes com mantos vermelhos e armados com várias armas. Esse é o trunfo de Sasori:** Akahigi: Hyakki No Sõen (Técnica Secreta Vermelha: Performance das Cem Marionetes**)._

_Assim um combate intenso se iniciou, e pouco a pouco, as marionetes de Sasori vão sendo destruídas uma por uma, pelos bonecos brancos de Chyio e pelos dois Jutsus especiais de Sakura: **Shõton Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica do Clone de Cristal)**, criando Cinco Clones de si mesma; e o **Kesshõ no Buki (Armas de Cristal)**, criando para cada Bunshin um tipo de arma diferente: **Espada, Machado, Bastão, Martelo, Lança**._

_A batalha durou cerca de uma hora e todas a marionetes de Sasori foram destruídas. antes que Sasori pudesse revidar com outras marionetes, Chyio fez um dos bonecos lançar uma esfera para cima, e Sakura correu em direção a ela com um braço de marionete destruída na mão, e num salto, ela rebate a esfera com força. A esfera logo explode, invocando um **Shishikubi Kannon (Canhão da Cabeça de Leão)**, que se choca com Sasori violentamente e bate com tudo numa parede da caverna. _

_Chyio e Sakura estavam exaustas depois da batalha, achando que havia terminado mas de repente, Sasori surge atrás de Sakura, com uma espada na mão e avança contra ela. Mas em poucos segundos, Chyio consegue usar as marionetes Chichi e Haha, que atacam-no com espadas, fincando-as no núcleo do peito, deixando-o a beira da morte._

_Antes de morrer, Sasori deu a Sakura o local de encontro, onde encontraria seu espião que está entre os homens de Orochimaru. Eles deverão ir na **Tenchi-kyõ (Ponte do Céu e da Terra)**, onde o espião estará presente. Com Sasori morto, Chyio e Sakura puderam se curar dos ferimentos da luta e em seguida elas foram ao encontro dos outros._

_**/Flashblack-Off/**  
><em>

_Deidara não esperava que seu mestre fosse derrotado. Mas mesmo com todos os ninjas na sua frente, prontos para atacar, ele já pensou em como deixar sua arte durante sua fuga._

Ray: -Parece que está em maus lençóis Deidara. -Com Sasori morto, você não tem como enfrentar todos nós.

Naruto: -É melhor que se renda pacificamente, ou então seremos forçados a te matar se fugir.

Deidara: -Posso estar em maus lençóis mas eu não serei capturado facilmente, isso porque agora é o fim de todos vocês!

_De repente, Deidara faz um selo de mão e seu corpo começa a inflar como um balão, aumentando mais e mais, e Neji se espanta com o que vê em seu Byakugan, da mesma forma que Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura olham com seus Doujutsus e Ray também percebeu._

Neji: -Ele está juntando uma imensa quantidade de chakra!

Sakura: -Isso quer dizer...

Kakashi: -Isso é ruim! -Todo mundo se afastem dele!

Ray(pensando): -Ele vai usar o **Jibaku Bunshin _(Clone de Bomba Suicida)_**! (grita) -Naruto-san é com você!

Naruto: -Hai!

_Quando Naruto fica na frente, Deidara infla mais ainda e seu copo libera uma explosão imensa que avança contra os Nove Ninjas._

Lee:: -Kusõ! -Não vamos conseguir!

Tenten: -A gente vai...

_Mas de repente, o Uzugan de Naruto gira rapidamente enquanto brilha em vermelho e em seguida ele ergue seu braço direito na frente dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Jigen No Uzu _(Vórtice Dimensional)_**!

_**Um Grande Buraco de Vórtice Dimensional** surge na frente de Naruto, e imediatamente absorve toda a energia explosiva para dentro e desaparece em seguida. Em seguida, eles ouvem um som estrondoso se uma explosão vinda de uma região isolada e deserta.  
><em>

_Todos, menos Ray, se surpreendem com o Jutsu Especial de Naruto, mas quando a fumaça se dissipa, eles não vêem nenhum rastro de Deidara._

Ray(pensando): -Esse Deidara é esperto. com certeza ele já deve estar muito longe daqui, pois ele usou um clone suicida para escapar.

Gai: -Mas...como você conseguiu absorver toda aquela explosão?

Lee: -WOOOOOW! -Como você é poderoso Naruto-kun!

Tenten: -O que foi aquilo que sugou toda aquela explosão, Naruto-kun?

Naruto(desativa seu Uzugan e sorri): -É um dos Jutsus especiais do Uzugan. -**Jigen No Uzu**. -Com ele eu posso absorver qualquer ataque de larga escala e enviá-lo para outra dimensão ou até mesmo em um local isolado, onde não há ninguém vivendo. -Também serve como teletransporte para eu poder ir de um lugar para outro só com meu pensamento, não importa a distância.

Sakura(desativa seu Hanagan e fica surpresa): -Su-Sugoi!

Neji(pensando): -Então essa é umas das habilidades desse Uzugan? -Interessante.

Kakashi(desativa seu Mangekyou e pensa sorrindo): -Que sorte, eu não precisei usar o kamui novamente. -Você evoluiu bastante, Naruto.

Ray: -Agora vamos aonde meu kage bunshin está com o Kazekage-sama. -Naruto-san, você sabe o que fazer quando chegarmos lá.

Naruto: -Wakarimashita Ray-san. -Ikuzõ mina!

Todos: -Hai!

_Rapidamente eles correm e saltam entre as árvores, e em três minutos eles chegam a uma planície verde e aberta, onde o Clone de Ray colocou Gaara deitado no chão de gramado verde. O clone dele some numa fumaça enquanto os outros se aproximam de Gaara. Já de início todos sentem que ele não demonstra nenhum sinal de vida. Quando todos iria ficar com caras de tristeza e de culpa por não terem chegado a tempo, Chyio iria agir, mas é detida por Ray que coloca seu braço a frente e a olha com seriedade_.

Ray: -Sei o que pretende fazer Chyio-sama, mas não há necessidade de dar sua vida para salvar o Kazekage-sama.

_Nessa hora que todos menos Naruto se espantam com o que Chyio iria fazer e Ray por ter percebido muito antes de chegarem ao local._

Chyio: -Mas como você sabe que eu...

Ray(sorrindo): -Eu tenho respeito e admiração pelas pessoas mais velhas e com idade avançada, afinal algumas delas me ensinaram o caminho do bem e de não cair ao lado obscuro de um Shinobi. -E como o Kakashi-san disse, você ainda é nova e tem muito tempo pela frente, para ensinar as futuras gerações de sua vila.

Chyio(surpresa): -Ray-san...

Ray: -Naruto-san, o que está vendo em Gaara?

_Naruto olha para Gaara quase sem vida, mas sente um chakra familiar que só ele e Kurama reconhecem._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Shukaku foi esperto. -Ele deu um pouco de seu chakra para manter a alma do Gaara estável.

Kurama(na mente de Naruto): -Heh. -Aquele guaxinim baka deve ter se tornado amigo do Gaara. -Naruto, pode usar um pouco do meu chakra para que a alma dele se restabeleça. -Seu Uzugan só deve ser usado contra os inimigos ou se estiver em treinamento. -Afinal não podemos deixar que alguns bisbilhoteiros de Konoha descubram mais dos poderes do seu Doujutsu.

Naruto(fala com Kurama): -Wakarimashita Kurama.

_Naruto caminha normalmente, e se ajoelha perto de Gaara. Seus olhos assumem a forma dos olhos de Kurama e libera seu chakra vermelho na mão direita, tocando no peito de Gaara._

Chyio: -Mas aquele chakra é da...

Ray: -Daijoubu Chyio-sama. -A Kyuubi vai ajudar Naruto-san a salvar o Kazekage-sama.

_O chakra de Kurama envolve o corpo de Gaara aumentando a força vital que estava quase se esvaindo de seu corpo. Dentro da mente dele, as lembranças de solidão e de sua infância dolorosa começam a desaparecer e quando se levanta, uma mão toca seu ombro. Abrindo seu olhos com espanto, Gaara reconhece aquele que se tornou seu amigo:_

Gaara: -Naruto...?!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Bem-vindo de volta, meu amigo.

_Quando se dá por conta e olha em volta, Gaara se surpreende ao ver to Ninjas de Sunagakure que vieram para seu resgate, incluindo seus irmãos: Temari e Kankurõ._

Gaara: -Todos...estão aqui?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles vieram rapidamente para te salvar Gaara.

_Matsuri vem correndo com preocupação e pergunta:_

Matsuri: -Gaara-sama, daijoubu desu ka?!

_Ele move a cabeça positivamente, ainda surpreso e Matsuri se alegra, e todos vibram de alegria.  
><em>

_Chyio fica surpresa e ainda com uma alegria em seu rosto, de que agora tudo o que ela pensou de forma errada sobre as Alianças entre Vilas Ninja não era verdade. E que um novo futuro está chegando para as próximas gerações. Seu irmão Ebizõ fica a seu lado e toca no ombro dela, dando um sorriso de confiança para ela confiar na nova geração das duas Vilas: Konoha e Suna._

_**Horas Depois:**  
><em>

_Todos voltaram a Sunagakure, Gaara era apoiado por Kankurõ e Naruto, que o ajudavam a andar com calma, pois ele einda estava fraco e precisava descansar depois de ter o Shukaku extraído do corpo e sua vida quase se extinguiu._

_Todos agradeceram ao Time Sete pela ajuda e por terem derrotado um dos Akatsukis que levaram seu Kazekage. Mais tarde, na Reunião do conselho militar de Sunagakure, Chyio avisou aos membros do conselho que de agora em diante, ela irá estar presente nas reuniões e ajudará Gaara a tomar as decisões certas e que nenhuma atitude inusitada dos conselheiros será tolerada novamente._

_Naruto contou ao Gaara sobre seu treinamento e o namoro com a Sakura. O ruivo ficou feliz pelo amigo e gostou de ter conhecido Ray, que mesmo usando um Bunshin para proteger seu corpo, ele ajudou seus amigos na batalha contra Deidara e Sasori. A noite foi de festa e celebração pela volta do Godaime Kazekage._

_Os times Kakashi e Gai aceitaram passar a noite em suna para recuperar as forças e depois voltariam a Konoha no dia seguinte._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
><em>

_Os times de Konoha já estão prontos para voltarem a Konoha, e Baki, Gaara, Kankurõ e Temari, e Chyio os acompanharam até a saída da vila. Só Kakashi estava fraco ainda depois de ter usado o Mangekyou Sharingan, e se apoiava no ombro de Gai._

Kakashi: -Bom, agora iremos voltar a Konoha e relatar o sucesso da missão.

Baki: -Agradeço a todos vocês por terem nos ajudado. -Estamos em débito com vocês, e se precisar de ajuda, estaremos prontos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Baki-san. -É nosso dever como ninjas ajudarmos a quem precisa, e não importa que vila seja.

Chyio: -Desejo boa sorte na volta de vocês a Konoha, e mandem lembranças minhas a Tsunade.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Chyio-sama.

Gaara(estende sua mão a Naruto): -Naruto. -Arigatô por você e seus amigos terem se arriscado muito para me ajudar.

_Naruto fica meio sem jeito, mas ele estende sua mão e toca na mão de Gaara, ambos firmam sua amizade. Kakashi e os outros sorriram com esse laço de amizade de Naruto e Gaara._

Naruto(contente): -Os amigos ajudam uns aos outros Gaara. -E você sempre será meu amigo. -Quando eu me tornar Hokage, eu irei cobrar de você a dívida.

Gaara(contente): -Estarei torcendo para que seu sonho se realize meu amigo. -Tenha um bom retorno a sua Vila, e omendetô (parabéns) por seu novo cargo de Jounnin.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Gaara.

_Os dois se afastam e Naruto fica no centro._

Ray: -Peço a vocês que fiquem alertas, pois ainda haverá mais ações da Akatsuki que podem por em risco a vida de muita gente. -Em todo o caso, vocês podem nos contatar com essa esfera aqui. -É só concentra seu chakra nela e se comunicar comigo. -Pegue Baki-san.

_Ray joga a esfera e Baki a pega._

Baki: -Waakrimashita Ray-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ainda nos veremos de novo Gaara, Kankurõ, Temari e Chyio-sama. -Ja ne.

Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ: -Ja ne Naruto.

Chyio(sorrindo): -Naruto, seja um bom namorado para a Sakura, pois ela é muito especial.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Chyio-sama.

_Sakura sorri corada quando Naruto sorri para ela._

Naruto: -Todos segurem as mãos do outro, e fiquem perto de mim, pois vou teleportar todos nós para Konoha.

_Eles fazem o que Naruto pede e quando ele ativa o **Hiraishin Mode**, causando espanto em Kankurõ, Temari e Chyio, Um flash alaranjado envolve-os e desaparecem num piscar de olhos._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_Em uma outra floresta, Deidara surge sob o solo e começa caminhar, com raiva no rosto por não conseguir derrotar Naruto e por saber que Sasori foi morto. Mas em seu pensamento, ele terá uma revanche quando se encontrar com eles novamente. Nisso, Zetsu que viu toda a luta, irá relatar ao líder da Akatsuki, sobre os poderes de Naruto e da Sakura.  
><em>

**_Continua...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Descanso; Um Treino Extremo; Uma Noite Quente e Amorosa.<br>_**


	9. Descanso Um Treino Extremo

**Cap.09: ******Descanso; Um Treino Extremo; Uma Noite Quente e Amorosa**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konohagakure No Sato:<em>**

_Após a missão bem sucedida no resgate de Gaara, Naruto e os outros surgem na entrada de Konoha por meio do Hiraishin No Jutsu aprimorado com o Hiraishin Mode. Essa rápida viagem deixou Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten surpresos com as habilidades atuais de Naruto, e Ray só sorria de canto._

_Gai levou Kakashi para o hospital para se recuperar do desgaste do uso do Mangekyou Sharingan, enquanto Naruto e os outros foram ao escritório da Godaime Hokage. Lá dentro, Naruto narrou detalhadamente sobre a missão, os inimigos que ele, Sakura, Ray, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji e Tenten enfrentaram._

_Shizune ficou surpresa com os detalhes bem sucedidos da missão de resgate do Kazekage, enquanto Tsunade só dava sorrisos de orgulho pela evolução de seu afilhado e de sua pupila, Sakura. Ela parabenizou os outros pela coragem e determinação no empenho de completar a missão._

_Ray entregou a ela dois pergaminhos, sendo que um mantém selado o pagamento da missão rank s do resgate do Kazekage e o outro pergaminho relata sobre Deidara e Sasori, contando sobre suas habilidades, crimes já cometidos, e os motivos de ambos terem deixado suas vilas para se tornarem nukenins._

_Tsunade agradeceu a todos pelo sucesso da missão e deu a eles duas semanas de folga das missões. Assim Naruto e Sakura podem aproveitar o tempo juntos, e Ray ajudaria Shikamaru e os outros a aprenderem novas habilidades._

_Depois de serem dispensados, Naruto e os outros saem do escritório, enquanto Tsunade fica satisfeita com o sucesso da missão, embora Shizune parecia preocupada com relação ao fato da Akatsuki estar atrás dos Jinchuurikis._

Tsunade: -Qual o problema Shizune? -Tem algo incomodando você?

Shizune: -Gomen Tsunade-sama, mas não posso evitar de pensar sobre o que essa Akatsuki estar atrás dos Bijuus. -Mesmo o Naruto-kun sendo muito forte, ainda deve ter ninjas perigosos e mais fortes que podem vir atrás dele. -Afinal ele é Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e isso desperta a ambição de muitos ninjas. -Acha que foi correto ele ter feito essa missão de resgate do Kazekage-sama?

Tsunade: -Entendo sua preocupação Shizune. -No entanto, você ainda não viu nem a metade do que meu afilhado pode fazer. -Ele mudou tanto em personalidade, e maturidade depois que treinou com Ray-kun. -Mas ele sempre será alegre, sorridente e com a mesma determinação e coragem dos pais. -E sobre a missão, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que Naruto salvaria o Gaara.

Shizune: -Verdade? -Mas como a senhora...

Tsunade: -Por que eu entendo bem o sofrimento de um Jinchuuriki e como eles são tratados em suas vilas. -E o Naruto entende mais durante sua infância. -E quando conheceu o Gaara durante o Chunnin Shiken, foi o começo dele entender que não foi o único que passou pelo mesmo sofrimento. Naruto vê o Gaara como um amigo, um irmão que compartilha a mesma dor, não importa de que vila eles sejam.

_Tsunade se levanta e vai até a janela, observando a vila._

Tsunade: -Ainda teremos muita coisa a fazer antes que a Akatsuki decida ir atrás do Naruto, mas até lá, nossos ninjas já vão estar preparados para a batalha. -E com a ajuda do Kurama, que se tornou amigo e parceiro do Naruto teremos esperanças de um, futuro melhor para todos.

_Shizune viu verdade nas palavras de Tsunade, mas ambas sabiam que para esse futuro melhor acontecer, todas as nações ninja teriam que lutar e muito._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Na saída do prédio, Naruto e os outros foram até o Ichiraku, onde fizeram seus pedidos de Ramen a Techui e Ayame. A refeição foi bem descontraída, com conversas, risadas e boas lembranças dos amigos de Naruto. _

_Em especial sobre namoros, em que agora o loiro e a rosada teriam que aguentar várias perguntas e até fofocas do pessoal da vila. Ray sorria de canto pelo amigo, mas esse sorriso sumiu quando Kiba fez uma pergunta da qual ele não queria se lembrar:_

Kiba: -E você Ray-san, já namorou uma garota bonita?

_Naruto viu que Ray estava tendo uma luta interna com seus sentimentos e ia intervir para que ele não se lembrasse, porém o próprio Ray sorriu de novo e respondeu:_

Ray: -Eu namorei uma garota da minha idade, ela era gentil, doce e gostava dos animais e das pessoas que viviam em paz.

Kiba: -Sério, e como ela se chamava?

Ray(sorriso nostálgico): -O nome dela era **Yukina**. -Tinha cabelos negros e olhos azulados, como a água cristalina.

Lee: -Então ela deve ser muito linda.

Ray: -E é. -Ainda guardo uma foto que ela tirou junto de mim.

_Ray mostra uma foto aos amigos de Naruto, que se surpreenderam com a beleza e o sorriso da garota, **e ela tinha mesmo cabelos negros e olhos azulados, vestindo um kimono azul arroxeado.**_

Chouji: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Os olhos dela são lindos mesmo.

Neji: -Parece a água cristalina.

Ino: -Peraí gente, também não é pra tanto.

Tenten: -Deixa a gente ver essa foto.

_As garotas se surpreenderam quando Ray mostrou a foto dele com a tal Yukina._

Hinata: -Tem razão. -Ela é linda.

Tenten: -Você tem sorte de namorar uma garota tão bonita e sorridente Ray-san.

Ray: -É. -Eu namorava Yukina antes de eu me tornar um **Haikã No Shinobi _(Shinobi Andarilho)_**. -Ao lado dela eu me sentia em paz, e sem nenhum medo do mundo real.

Lee: -Ela não veio com você em sua jornada Ray-san?

Ray(sorrindo): -Infelizmente ela não pode vir comigo, pois foi morar em outro lugar.

Hinata: -E onde ela se encontra Ray-san?

_No começo nenhum deles entendeu quando Ray se levantou e ficando no centro da rua, ele apontou para o céu. Somente Naruto sabia o quanto seu novo amigo estava sofrendo por dentro, mesmo sorrindo mas de uma forma triste. Shikamaru logo entendeu o que ele queria dizer._

Shikamaru: -Sumimassen Ray-san. -Deve ter sido difícil ver sua amada ter falecido.

_Ino e os outros ficaram em choque quando Shikamaru disse isso e ficaram com olhares tristes._

Ray(sorrindo): -Tudo bem amigos. -Afinal não é todo mundo que supera a dor de ver seu grande amor morrer diante de seus olhos. -Só que comigo, foi muito pior. (sério)-Minha amada Yukina foi assassinada...por um desses Membros da Akatsuki.

_O espanto dos amigos de Naruto foi ainda maior ao saber que a namorada de Ray foi morta por um dos membros da Akatsuki._

Ray: -Infelizmente eu não posso contar muita coisa pois isso mexe comigo e me faz remoer de dor quando me lembro daquela cena em que Yukina-chan morreu em meus braços, mas o que ela me disse antes de morrer, é que seu assassino carrega um tipo de foice tripla de cor vermelha, e tem cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás com comprimento médio, com distintivos olhos rosa púrpura.

_Essas características de um dos membros da Akatsuki deixaram Shikamaru e os outros ficarem pensativos._

Ray(sorrindo): -Mas com o tempo eu me abro mais a vocês e conto mais sobre meu passado. -Enfim, o que acham de eu ajudá-los a melhorarem suas habilidades hoje mesmo? -Afinal os amigos do Naruto-san são meus amigos também.

Lee(empolgado): -Tem razão Ray-kun. -Quero mostrar a você a minha juventude explodindo pra valer.

Neji(sorrindo de canto): -Será uma honra conhecer suas habilidades Ray-san e ver como nos ajudará a ficar mais fortes.

Ray(sorrindo): -Pode apostar que vão se surpreender. -Você vai junto Naruto-san?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Gomen Ray, mas eu e Sakura-chan temos outros planos. -E hoje eu quero aproveitar esse momento especial com ela.

_Sakura sorri corada quando Naruto segura sua mão e em seguida dá um selinho nela. Isso deixou as amigas dela com olhares brilhantes e os rapazes com olhares de malícia._

Naruto(encara os rapazes com raiva nos olhos): -Não tem o que fazer não seus tarados?! -Vão logo treinar com Ray-san que é o que vocês fazem de melhor!

_Eles tiveram que segurar o riso, mas saíram correndo quando viram a aura assassina de Kurama envolvendo o loiro. Sakura ficou sorrindo e admirando esse novo Naruto. Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Ray riram quando os rapazes saíram correndo e elas só deram sorrisos de confiança para a Sakura._

Sakura(pensando): -Nossa. -Eu nunca percebi o quanto ele fica lindo quando está bravo.

Ray(sorrindo): -Nos vemos mais tarde Naruto-san. -Vamos indo ojous-sama_ (senhoritas)_?

Ino, Hinata e Tneten: -Hai Ray-kun. -Ja ne Naruto-kun, Sakura.

_Ray vai atrás de Shikamaru e dos outros, e as garotas o acompanham, enquanto Naruto e Sakura pagaram a conta do ramen que eles comeram. Depois de se despedirem de Techui e Ayame, Naruto e Sakura seguem caminhando pela rua, de mãos dadas. Até que o loiro teve uma idei_a.

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Antes de eu te mostrar minha nova casa, o que acha de fazermos uma luta de aquecimento? -Queria ver como você evoluiu nesses três anos em que eu estive fora e seu Hanagan é bem poderoso, que se iguala ao meu Uzugan.

_Sakura fica com um pouco de receio, pois seria a primeira vez que faria um treino de luta com seu amado, mas ela sorriu alegre e respondeu:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Eu aceito lutar com você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal. -Então vamos ao campo de treinamento sete ao meu estilo.

_Naruto usa o Hiraishin No Jutsu e é teleportado junto com Sakura, causando espanto e admiração nos moradores que viram eles sumirem num relâmpago laranja._

_**Campo de Treinamento Sete:**_

_Os dois surgem no amplo gramado do campo, onde há uma lagoa ao se afastam e estão preparados para lutarem. Sakura coloca suas luvas de luta, enquanto Naruto aperta um pouco a sua bandana e estala os punhos._

Sakura(ansiosa): -Estou pronta Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Antes de começarmos,vou expandir uma Barreira de Chakra para evitar que nossos ataques acabem atingindo a Vila. -Quero que lute com tudo Sakura-chan, pois eu também não vou pegar leve.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Naruto libera seu chakra e usando **Kekkai Chakra No Jutsu (Técnica da Barreira de Chakra)**, ele cria uma Redoma de chakra fino (mas com três camadas bem visíveis e resistentes) que se expande a vários metros em volta do Campo de Treinamento._

_Com tudo pronto, os dois se posicionam para lutarem ao máximo._

Naruto: -Ao meu sinal, começamos.

Sakura: -Hai!

Naruto: -San _(Três)_, Nii _(Dois)_, Ichi _(Um)_... -IKUZÔ!

_Os dois somem feito fecha e se chocam velozmente, medindo forças com seus socos. Sakura ataca com chutes e golpes, porém Naruto demonstra boa percepção e agilidade. Ele revida com golpes precisos, mas a Rosada consegue evitar que fosse atingida. No ritmo que estavam prosseguindo, a luta começaria a ficar mais agitada, e foi o que aconteceu:_

Sakura(salta para trás): -**Ninpou: Doku No Kiri _(Arte Ninja Névoa Venenosa)_**!

_Ela cospe uma Imensa Névoa Roxa que avança contra o loiro, cobrindo toda a área em volta._

Naruto(pensando): -Nada mal. -Criando essa névoa venenosa, poderia esperar que eu escapasse para não entrar em contado com o veneno. -Mas ela nem imagina o que eu aprendi com Ray-san.

_Naruto mantém sua respiração presa, e começa a caminhar entre a névoa venenosa. Rapidamente ele se esquiva facilmente de várias rajadas de kunais e shurikens que Sakura preparou como armadilha. Depois ele escapa com saltos de lanças de madeira que apareciam do solo por outra armadilha que foi ativada._

Naruto(fala telepaticamente): -Sabe muito bem que esses ataques e as armadilhas não fazem mais efeito comigo Sakura-chan. -Não sou mais o mesmo atrapalhado e baka que conhecia. -Bem, só um pouquinho baka, se você prefere.

_Escondida num galho de árvore, Sakura não acreditou no que ouviu, mas não deixou de dar uma risadinha quando seu amado falou que é um pouquinho baka. Só que essa risadinha entregou sua localização e Naruto decide agir:_

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -**Fuuton Ninpou - Kamikaze _(Arte Ninja da Libertação do Vento - Vento Divino)_**!

_Um Turbilhão de vento envolve Naruto, e em segundos neutraliza toda a névoa venenosa, deixando a área mais visível. Sakura se protegia do turbilhão com os braços na frente, mas quando o vento se dissipou, ela nota que Naruto não está mais lá._

Skaura: -Nani? (pensando): -Onde ele foi?

_De repente ela sente uma presença atrás de si e se espanta ao ver que uma kunai de três pontas está bem perto de seu pescoço. Naruto surge bem próximo a ela, acariciando seu rosto, deixando a rosada mais excitada e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nunca baixe a guarda Sakura-chan...é uma regra básica dos Ninjas.

_Sakura se arrepia com a voz dele bem perto de seu ouvido e diz com voz doce:_

Sakura: -Eu sei Naruto-kun. -Mas você também não deve se descuidar e sabe por quê?

_De repente, Naruto se espanta quando ela explode em uma fumaça e reconhece o jutsu que ela usou._

Naruto(rindo): -Kage Bunshin é? -Eu já imaginava.

_Até que ele olha pra cima, e nota que Sakura desce a toda velocidade com seu punho coberto de chakra._

Sakura: -Por que eu também posso ser perigosa quando preciso! -SHANAROOOOO!

_Antes de Sakura atacar, Naruto concentra Chakra no punho e ambos são um golpe estrondoso, que libera uma imensa onda de impacto de vento, derrubando muitas árvores em volta e arrebentando seus galhos e as pedras ao redor._

_Quase tudo foi ao chão depois dessa colisão de golpes. Os dois saltam para a lagoa e usam o **Mizu No Kinobori (Técnica de Andar na Água)** mantendo-se de pé sobre a água. Naruto olha para seu punho com algumas escoriações depois que confrontou com o soco da Sakura, porém ela também nota que seu punho ficou com escoriações._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você se fortaleceu mesmo Sakura-chan. -Estou muito feliz por você ter sido treinada pela Godaime.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Mas você também se fortaleceu muito. -Nem imagino como foi o treino que Jiraiya-sama e Ray-san deram a você, mas conseguiu ser capaz de igualar a minha força.

Naruto(rindo): -Arigatô minha rosada. -Bom, vamos pegar um pouco mais pesado agora, o que me diz?

Sakura: -Hai!

_Os dois fecham os olhos e de repente, eles abre, ativando seus Doujutsus no Nível-3:_

Naruto: -Uzugan!

Sakura: -Hanagan!

_A velocidade dos dois aumenta mais e ambos avançam um contra o outro, iniciando um combate extremo de Taijutsu. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura não deram brechas e sempre se defendia como puderam._

_Em um deslize, Naruto acaba recebendo quanto socos e dois chutes de Sakura, sendo lançado para trás, mas isso só aumentou sua adrenalina e ele dobrou sua velocidade, atacando-a de surpresa, com três golpes e três chutes. Ao ser lançada para trás, Sakura se recompõe rapidamente quando vê sue amado fazendo selos de mão:_

Naruto: -**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Um Imenso dragão de água (serpenteante) avança contra Sakura, que contra-ataca com:_

Sakura: -**Shõton No Sakura: Hashõ Kõryu _(Liberação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Lacrimejamento de Cristal do Dragão em Queda)_**!

_**Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Cristal **se forma atrás dela e esse avança velozmente contra o Dragão de água de Naruto. Ambas os jutsus se chocam violentamente, e em seguida explodem numa coluna de água com pedaços de cristal se espalhando, mas de repente, esses pedaços brilham e assumem a forma de flocos hexagonais de cristal e giram rapidamente, avançando contra Naruto:_

Sakura: -**Shõton No Sakura: Rokkaku Shuriken _(Libertação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Shuriken Hexagonal)_**!

_Naruto escapa com saltos, giros no ar e esquivas, ficando surpreso com as Kekkei Genkais de sua amada. Ele levou um corte leve no rosto, mas não se deixou abater a isso e revida com:_

Naruto (faz selos de mão): -**Suiton: Shuriken No Mizu _(Libertação de Água: Shuriken de Água)_**!

_A água se forma em esferas que logo se transformam em shurikens que giram e tem o mesmo nível de corte das originais. Elas rebatem as shurikens de cristal de Sakura, e protegem Naruto ao mesmo tempo. Os dois travam uma disputa mais perigosa, com suas shurikens se chocando e explodindo rapidamente._

_Quando os ataques cessam, Sakura usa o **Shõton No Sakura: Suishõ Tõ (Libertação de Cristal de Cerejeira: Lâmina de Cristal de Jade)**, criando lâminas de cristal curvado nos dois braços. Naruto também não perde tempo e usa seu novo jutsu: **Fuuton: Kaze No Buredo (Libertação do Vento: Lâmina de Vento)**, criando lâminas de chakra-fuuton nos dois braços._

_Os dois se enfrentam numa luta perigosa no estilo Kenjutsu, só que ao invés de espadas, eles lutam com lâminas criadas por suas linhagens. Tanto Naruto quanto Sakura estudavam um ao outro enquanto batalhavam. Mas pelo outro lado ambos estavam internamente felizes por terem se encontrado depois de três anos longe um do outro._

Naruto: -Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Hai?

Naruto: -Vamos decidir essa luta com nossas invocações? -Sei que você assinou o contrato com Katsuyu-sama, então me mostre como melhorou sua parceria com ela.

Sakura: -Como quiser Naruto-kun.

_Sakura morde seu polegar e faz rápidos selos de mão. Naruto também faz a mesma coisa, só que ela não notou que o Uzugan dele liberou uma fenda no centro._

**_Ambos tocam no chão dizendo:_**

Naruto e Sakura: -**Kuchyiose No Jutsu**!

_Duas imensas explosões de Fumaça Imensas se formam, e na fumaça Branca, **Katsuyu (Rainha Das Lesmas)** parece com a Sakura em sua cabeça. De repente as duas notam que a Imensa Fumaça na frente delas é Vermelho Alaranjado._

Katsuyu: -Sakura-chan, o que deseja de mim?

Sakura: -Katsuyu-sama, eu e Naruto-kun estamos fazendo um treino de luta. -Posso contar com sua ajuda?

Katsuyu: -Hai Sakura-chan. -Mas onde está o Naruto-kun?

Naruto(dentro da fumaça): -Estou aqui Katsuyu-sama, com meu parceiro de Invocação. -Podemos contar com você nesse treino?

Katsuyu: -Claro Naruto-kun...mas quem você invocou pois essa fumaça vermelha alaranjada indica que você tem um contrato especial?

Naruto(rindo): -Meu parceiro vai se apresentar agora, mas nãos e assustem, pois ele se tornou meu amigo. -É com você Kurama.

_De repente, a Imensa nuvem de fumaça se dissipa com um balanço de imensas Nove Caudas que causam medo e espanto em Katsuyu._

Katsuyu: -Ma-Masaka...então você conseguiu controlar a...

_Para o espanto dela e de Sakura, O mais Poderoso dos Nove Bijuus se revela em seu tamanho Gigante, com os olhos vermelhos coma pupila em vertical e seus dentes afiados são revelados num sorriso amedrontador: **Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama.**_

_Ele solta um poderoso rugido que causa um estrondo imenso, seguido de uma onda de vento colossal: -_GRRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRR!

_O imenso rugido ecoou por todo o local, até chegar na vila, onde todos ficaram apavorados com o som e alguns ninjas saltaram para os telhados das casas e de cara, se assustam ao verem de longe, no campo de treinamento: Kurama em sua forma completa._

Ninja-1: -A Kyuubi se libertou?!

Ninja-2: -Mas como isso é possível?!

Ninja-3: -Temos que avisar a Hokage-sama!

Voz: -Não precisam se assustar!

Tsunade surge num salto com Jiraiya a seu lado.

Ninja-4: -Godaime-sama?!

Tsunade: -Daijoubu. -A Kyuubi não irá atacar ninguém. Meu afilhado é amigo dela e ele só a invocou para treinar seu poder com minha discípula.

Jiraiya: -Todos vocês fiquem tranquilos e não vão para lá, pois é um treinamento de nossos discípulos é de nível elevado.

Tsunade: -Avisem a todos para não se preocuparem e que eles voltem a suas rotinas normais.

_Mesmo estando tensos e com medo grande, os ninjas obedecem as ordens dos Sannins e avisam a todos para ficarem tranquilos._

**_/Campo de Treinamento Sete/_**

Kurama(rindo): -Espero que estejam prontas para lutarem, pois estou com vontade de me mover um pouco.

Naruto: -Vai com calma Kurama, pois agora que está com seu poder total de volta, sua empolgação vai acabar sendo um problema para as pessoas da Vila.

Kurama(abana a mão): -Hai Hai. -Já sei disso Gaki. -Só quero me aquecer um pouco.

Katusyu(impressionada): -Sakura-chan, eu vou lutar com toda minha força, mas eu aviso que nem eu sou capaz de vencer o Kurama-san.

Sakura: -Hai Ktsuyu-sama. -Só vamos tentar atrasá-lo um pouco.

Naruto(rindo): -Eu ouvi isso Sakura-chan. -Bem, vamos começar! -Ikuzô Kurama!

Kurama: -Keh!

_Kurama corre feito flecha contra Katsuyu, que rasteja velozmente indo contra o Bijuu de Nove Caudas. Ambos se colidem de cabeça, mas já de início, Kurama agarra ela com suas garras, e dando um forte aperto ele a gira (com Sakura que se segura firme) com velocidade, lançando-a contra um rochedo, porém, a Lesma Gigante se divide em centenas de lesmas que se movem e disparam jatos de saliva ácida contra Kurama._

_No entanto, Kurama escapa com agilidade e saltos precisos, em que a cada aterrissagem no chão, tremores são gerados em volta. e o relevo muda de modo dramático. _

_Kurama não perde tempo e dispara uma Bijuudama no alto, e de repente, ela se divide em dezenas de esferas que caem no chão como bombas, causando explosões em volta e atingindo as réplicas de Katsuyu. Quando todas elas se unem formando a Katsuyu Gigante, essa sente os danos que suas réplicas sentiram nas explosões._

_Kurama decide terminar essa luta correndo feito flecha contra Katsuyu. Com a ajuda de Sakura que compartilha seu chakra, Katsuyu eleva seu poder e dispara rajadas de energia tentando acertar Kurama, mas todas elas são repelidas pelas caudas que formaram um escudo na frente. _

_Kurama aplica um soco potente, mas sem intenção de matar, lançando Katsuyu contra o rochedo. Sakura conseguiu neutralizar parte dos danos que ela sofreu, e essa ficou agradecida._

Kurama(rindo): -Parece que eu venci essa. -Como é bom me sentir livre. -Deixo o resto com você Gaki.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama, e agradeço pela ajuda nesse treino.

Kurama: -Divirta-se gaki. -Vou cochilar como sempre faço.

Naruto(gota na cabeça): -Preguiçoso. -Tá igual ao Shikamaru.

Kurama(se irrita): -Como é que disse?! -Não me compare aquele seu amigo com cabelo de abacaxi!

Naruto(sorrindo e com medo): -Gomen Gomen Kurama. -Pode ir dormir.

Kurama: -Hunf. -Você até pode ser mais forte que eu agora, mas não abuse da sorte.

Naruto: -Eu sei Kurama. -Mas fico feliz que seja meu amigo. -Pode deixar que você será livre.

Kurama: -Irei cobrar isso Gaki. -Bom, vou dormir agora.

Kurama some numa explosão de fumaça e Naruto aterrissa perfeitamente de pé no chão.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Katsuyu-sama. -Sei que você deu seu melhor e me sinto honrada em ser sua contratante.

Katsuyu: -Eu me sinto honrada Sakura-chan. -Tsunade-sama escolheu bem sua discípula. -Você logo será a sucessora dela. -Nos veremos de novo.

Sakura(se curva em respeito): -Hai Katsuyu-sama.

_Katsuyu some numa explosão de fumaça e Sakura vai até seu amado loiro. Ambos sorriram de satisfação depois desse treinamento extremo e terminam com um abraço forte e amoroso._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom que você conseguiu ser muito forte Naruto-kun. -Depois de tanto sofrimento, agora você pode ser feliz.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sakura-chan, mas eu não teria chegado a esse nível se não fosse pelas pessoas que mais amo em Konoha. -Nossos amigos, meus padrinhos, Ray-san e você, que se tornou mais importante aqui, no meu coração. -E você também conquistou muita coisa, provando a todos que não é mais aquela Sakura sonhadora e infantil, e sim uma Nova Sakura, forte, corajosa, destemida e nunca foge do perigo. -Você foi a principal motivação de eu ter passado no treinamento do Ray-san.

Sakura(se emociona): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Me sinto feliz em saber que você sempre pensou em meu bem-estar e na minha alegria.

Naruto: -Bem, depois desse treinamento, vamos ir na minha casa? -Irei fazer um jantar especial para nós dois.

Sakura: -Eu adoraria Naruto-kun. -Antes eu vou passar na minha casa e conversar com a minha mãe, pois quero passar a noite com você, meu loirinho.

Naruto(sorri corado): -Tudo bem minha Rosada. -Estarei te esperando com uma surpresa que vai gostar.

Sakura(contente): -Surpresa? Hum...me dá uma dica vai...

Naruto: -Se-gre-do. -Só vai saber quando estiver comigo. -Minha casa fica atrás do Monte Hokage, garanto que vai gostar da surpresa.

Sakura: -Naurhodõ.(sorrindo) -Então nos vemos hoje a noite meu loirinho.

_Sakura dá um selinho nele e some envolto numa nuvem de pétalas de cerejeira de cristal. Naruto sorriu alegre, e quando viu os danos causados no campo de treinamento, ele ativou seu Uzugan e usou um Jutsu Especial: **Mokuton: Gaia No Saisei (Libertação da Madeira: Regeneração de Gaia)**, restaurando todo o local em segundos reflorestando a área do campo de treinamento._

_Ele se teleporta para sua Mansão, onde vai preparar um jantar especial para sua amada._

**_As horas passam e finalmente ao cair da noite:_**

_**/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**_

_Quando foi atrás do Monte Hokage, Sakura (trajando uma roupa nova) se impressionou com a beleza e a arquitetura da nova Casa do Naruto._

Sakura: -Sugoi! -É uma mansão enorme.

_Ela caminha em direção ao portão. Porém, antes de tocar a campainha, um vulto de cabelo loiro surge atrás dela e a abraça carinhosamente, deixando-a surpresa, mas sorridente quando ouve sua voz:_

Naruto: -Você está linda Sakura-chan.

Sakura: -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Você melhorou mesmo sua habilidade sensorial. -Já sabia que eu estava vindo aqui.

Naruto: -E também por sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso de perfume e por seu cabelo rosado ser mais lindo do que essa noite estrelada.

_Sakura não resiste as palavras doces e verdadeiras de Naruto, e ambos dão um beijo de amor e desejo. Depois o beijo, Sakura admira a roupa social do loiro, que fia um pouco constrangido._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos para nosso jantar especial, acho que vai gostar do que eu reparei hoje, e não tem nada a ver com ramen. -Hehehehe.

Sakura(rindo): -Hihihi. -Claro que vou gostar do que você preparou para nosso jantar romântico Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Bom, então vamos entrar para que conheça minha casa nova.

_Naruto abre o portão e deixa que sua amada entre primeiro. Ela se surpreende com o jardim de entrada, e os dois seguem reto até a porta de entrada da Mansão. Ao entrarem, Sakura se surpreende com o salão principal da mansão. Antes de irei a sacada onde está tudo preparado pra o jantar romântico, Naruto mostra a Sakura todas as acomodações da Mansão (além de outras coisas mencionadas no capítulo 02)._

_Depois ela viu numa estande da sala de visita, algumas fotos dos pais de Naruto, quando eles se conheceram na infância e até os dias de paz, antes do Incidente causado pelo Mascarado que controlou Kurama._

_Sakura se perguntava o quanto Naruto poderia ter sido muito feliz se tivesse descoberto a verdade ainda garoto, mas por culpa de Danzou e dos conselheiros de Konoha, seu amado só teve uma vida cruel, cheia de dor, sofrimento, rejeição das pessoas, e solidão. E ainda se lembrou dos dias em que ela o via sentado no balanço da árvore no pátio da academia, triste e solitário, e da forma rude como tratou ele nos tempos de gennin._

_Aquelas lembranças a fizeram refletir em como se tornou pior que lixo, como Kakashi sempre dizia para aqueles que foram reprovados em seus testes. Quando os dois subiram na escada que dá acesso ao terraço da mansão, Sakura não se contém e abraça Naruto forte enquanto seus olhos lacrimejam. Naruto fica preocupado, mas retribui o abraço, e sente seu ombro se molhar um pouco por causa das lágrimas._

Naruto(preocupado): -Sa-Sakura-chan...o que foi...?

Sakura(triste): -Gomen Naruto-kun...eu sei que choro demais por você, mas não consigo evitar, depois de me lembrar dos momentos difíceis que você teve que suportar sozinho...sem ter conhecido seus pais e por que a Kyuubi estava selada dentro de si. -Tudo por causa das regras que os conselheiros decretaram de você não saber da verdade, sobre quem eram seus pais. -E o modo como te tratei quando fomos gennins só fez meu coração doer e me sentir mais culpada.

_Mas para a surpresa dela, Naruto seca sua lágrimas com toques suaves de seus dedos e a beija com amor e paixão, dando a rosada uma sensação de paz e conforto. Depois do beijo, ele toca sua testa com a dela e sorri, dizendo:_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sakura-chan. -Não precisa se culpar de mais nada pelo que passamos quando fomos gennins. -Eu já superei toda essa dor graças a pessoas que me consideram um amigo e não um monstro. -E quando você declarou seu amor por mim depois do teste que passei, minha felicidade foi tão grande que nada mais me importava sobre meus dias de solidão e dor. -Vamos esquecer tudo isso e aproveitarmos esse novo começo como namorados.

_Foi aí que Sakura se surpreendeu quando no loiro mostrou uma caixinha do bolso e dentro dele, havia **dois anéis feitos de prata com detalhes em laranja e rosa. o anel laranja tinha seu nome gravado, e o anel rosa tinha o nome da Sakura gravado.**_

Sakura(se emociona): -Naruto-kun...isso é...

Naruto(corado): -Bem, ainda não é anel de noivado ou de casamento, mas é um anel de nosso namoro, que pode ser noivado e quem sabe de casamento. -Skura-chan, você aceita ser minha namorada para em breve sermos noivos e depois...um casal?

_Sakura não contém as lágrimas diante do pedido de Naruto. Ela faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e ele coloca o anel prata com detalhes rosados no dedo médio. Depois era a vez dela colocar o anel prata com detalhes em laranja no dedo indicador do Loiro. Ambos se beijam amorosamente e Sakura diz sorrindo:_

Sakura: -Eu aceito ser sua namorada Naruto-kun. -E em breve serei sua noiva e depois a sua esposa.

_Naruto fica feliz com sua amada, e a leva até o terraço, onde a mesma se surpreende com a mesa circular (digna de um jantar romântico). na mesa havia algumas delícias da culinária japonesa._

_Naruto afasta uma cadeira para que sua amada se sentasse primeiro e essa agradece com um sorriso doce. O mesmo retribui e senta na outra cadeira. Eles olham a linda vista da Vila, numa noite sem nuvens, com as estrelas brilhantes e a lua cheia em seu esplendor._

_Os dois se deliciam com o que Naruto havia preparado para esse momento, já que depois do treinamento com Ray, ele teve tempo para visitar alguns locais onde a tradição de jantar romântico era especial em festivais e outros eventos de gala. Ele aprendeu com alguns especialistas como fazer um jantar romântico para agradar e compartilhar momentos amorosos com sua alma gêmea._

_E ele aprendeu direitinho pois sua amada Sakura, se sentiu como uma princesa em uma noite especial. Era muita emoção para o coração de ambos se segurarem de amor e desejo e até luxúria. eles conversavam, trocavam sorrisos e beijos durante o jantar romântico._

_Depois do jantar romântico, Naruto se encarrega de lavar os utensílios usados no jantar, mas Sakura se ofereceu para ajudá-lo. Os dois limparam tudo e os guardaram em seus devido lugares dos armários. Depois de sua higiene bucal, os dois passam mais um tempo na sacada, observando abraçados e coladinhos, a vista que podia ser apreciada da Vila._

_E finalmente, quando eles se dirigem ao quarto de casal, Naruto é surpreendido por Sakura, que o beija com desejo e luxúria._

_Ambos entram no quarto, ainda se beijando e fechando a porta, eles caem na cama, com seus lábios unidos com vontade e paixão, com as línguas se cruzando numa dança agitada, Mas a falta de ar os obriga a se afastarem um pouco._

Sakura(sorrindo corada): -Naruto-kun...me faça sua...onegai...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Como você quiser minha bela cerejeira.

_**/Hentai-On/**_

_Os dois voltam a se beijar com desejo, enquanto Naruto tira a parte de cima do vestido de Sakura, mostrando seu sutiã, que logo é retirado pelo loiro com delicadeza, e ela tira sua camisa, mostrando seu peitoral definido e forte. Ele se surpreende quando nota que os seios dela não mais aqueles seios pequenos e sim, médios, quase cheios (quase a metade do tamanho dos seios da Hinata)._

Naruto(sorri maliciosamente): -Nossa. -Como você é linda Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorri corada): -Arigatô naruto-kun. -Você também é lindo.

_Naruto usa as mãos nos seios de Sakura, fazendo uma gostosa massagem e apertando-os com um pouco de força, fazendo ela dar gemidos gostosos e pouco altos, deixando-o excitado enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando leves mordiscadas até chegar na orelha, causando arrepios prazerosos em Sakura._

_Ela também usa mas mãos, acariciando os braços fortes e magros de Naruto, percorrendo pelas costas, dando leves arranhões, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Até que ele leva sua mão por dentro da saia e da calcinha de Sakura, tocando em sua intimidade que já estava quente e molhada de prazer. Ele começa a fazer movimentos circulares e rápidos, até tocar no clitóris dela com seu polegar, dando pressionadas e movimentos rápidos, fazendo ela gemer mais e mais, enquanto chupava um dos seios com vontade._

Sakura: -Na..ru..to...kun...

Naruto(sussurra no ouvido dela): -Você é tão linda e maravilhosa. -Geme para seu loiro.

Sakura: -Mais...eu quero...mais...

_Sakura estava com a face vermelha de tão excitada e ofegando de prazer, logo ela não ia mais se conter. Seu corpo tremeu com a sensação que estava chegando e quando Naruto penetrou no canal vaginal dela com dois dedos, mas com cuidado, para não afetar seu hímen, Sakura gemeu alto e com excitação quando sente sua intimidade sendo mexida por dentro e com rapidez._

Sakura: -Naruto...eu...eu...vou... AAHHH!

_Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar, e finalmente chegou ao climáx e se apoiou no ombro de seu amado. Naruto provou o gosto quente e saboroso do gozo de sua amada, e sorri maliciosamente._

Naruto: -Você é muito gostosa Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Agora é minha vez de provar seu gosto.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vem...sou todo seu minha bela cerejeira.

_Naruto deita na cama, enquanto Sakura começa a dar beijos entre seu pescoço até o peitoral. Quando ela tira a calça dele e em seguida a cueca box, a rosada se surpreende com o tamanho de seu membro grande, e com um sorriso malicioso, ela segura-o com uma das mãos, fazendo-o sentir muito bem e com um arrepio no corpo._

Naruto: -Isso...é ótimo...

Sakura: -E eu ainda nem comecei meu Na-ru-to-kun.

_Ela inicia os movimentos de cima a baixo de modo normal, mas começou a acelerar, fazendo Naruto ir ao delírio, mas ele não iria deixar ceder aquelas mãos delicadas de sua amada, porém já mostravam ser bem experientes._

Sakura: -Quer que eu prove seu gosto meu loirinho?

Naruto(gemendo): -Ha-Hai...me prove Sakura-chan...me faça seu...

Sakura(sorri maliciosamente): -Farei você ir aos céus...

_Sakura começa lambendo a cabeça do membro dele e em seguida, abriu sua boca, enfiando-a em seguida, fazendo o chamado boquete. Ela chupava mais e mais, fazendo Naruto ficar vermelho de prazer por sentir aquela boca doce e delicada se deliciar com seu membro que pulsava a cada lambida e acelerada nos movimentos de masturbação na base._

Naruto: -Você é incrível Sakura-chan. -Sua boca é muito maravilhosa e macia! -Continua vai! -Acelera mais, e chupa com vontade!

Sakura: -Você pediu, e eu irei realizar seu desejo.

_Vendo esse incentivo de Naruto, Sakura alonga mais sua boca, fazendo o membro dele ir até sua garganta, e inicia uma sequência de chupadas e sugadas no membro de Naruto, mais rápido e acelerando mais os movimentos de cima a baixo com as mãos. __Naruto já enlouquecia com isso e ficou surpreso quando ela começou a massagear suas bolas (os testículos) devagar para que ele não sentisse dor._

_Aquilo não parecia ter fim, mas:_

Naruto: -Su-Sugoi... continua pois daqui a pouco eu vou...HAAARH!

_Ele se segurou o quanto podia, mas não tinha como resistir a uma garota que se mostrou ser experiente quando o assunto é uma boa transa, até que finalmente, seu membro vibra e pulsa sem controle, despejando jatos de esperma dentro da boca de Sakura sem parar, pois ele gozou ao extremo._

_Sakura não tirou sua boca ainda pois estava chupando e engolindo tudo com vontade e prazer, pois o gosto era bom e quente. Ela tira sua boca vendo o membro dele ainda bem duro e sorriu maliciosamente._

Sakura: -Que delícia meu loirinho! -Seu gosto quente me deixa com mais vontade em ser somente sua.

Naruto: -Que bom ouvir isso. -Eu adorei essa sensação minha cerejeira. -Agora é minha vez de provar o seu melzinho.

Sakura(anciosa): -Então venha meu loirinho.

_Ele se levanta beijando a boca dela com volúpia e desejo, e fazendo ela se deitar na cama, Naruto iniciou seu primeiro momento de controle e prazer sobre uma garota. _

_Beijando o pescoço dela, Naruto usa a mão esquerda em um dos seios, apertando e massageando com vontade, arrancando suspiros de prazer de Sakura, enquanto ele beijava se pescoço com desejo, sabendo onde tocar nas regiões onde sua amada sente mais prazer._

Sakura: -Naruto-kun...

_Agora ele massageia os dois seios e começa a chupar um deles com vontade, deixando Sakura louca de tantas sensações e pensamentos na mente. Ele brincava com os mamilos dela dando puxadinhas e apertadinhas. _

_Até que ele desce mais até as pernas dela e começa beijá-las até se aproximar da intimidade de Sakura que estava louca, esperando sentir a boca dele em sua região mais sensível e prazerosa._

Sakura: -Não me torture Naruto-kun. -Quero que me faça gozar feito louca.

Naruto(sorriso malicioso): -Então me pede minha linda cerejeira.

Sakura(corada): -Onegai, me chupa com vontade! -Quero gozar feito louca!

_Sem se segurar, Naruto começa lambendo as laterais vaginais da intimidade de Sakura e usando os dedos para abrir mais, ele lambe com vontade arrancando gemidos intensos dela, sentindo o gosto incrível que começava a sair, mais ainda quando Naruto começou a chupar seu clitóris com muito desejo, fazendo Sakura gritar de prazer._

_Vendo que sua rosada estava adorando e muito, Naruto fez sua língua vibrar rapidamente, brincando com clitóris dela, ele usou um pouco de chakra-raiton nos dois dedos e molhá-los com sua saliva, ele penetra-os para dentro da intimidade de Sakura que foi a loucura e foi movimentando-os num vai e vem alucinante._

_Ele mostra que também tem experiência com garotas, já que ele teve que aprender com Jiraiya sobre seus segredos com as mulheres, lendo seus livros Icha-Icha. Sakura sente suas pernas tremerem com a vibarção que seu corpo sentia naquele momento. Ela segura os cabelos do Naruto, fazendo ele ir mais perto de sua intimidade que estava préstes a chegar no limite._

Sakura: -Isso é ótimo...continua meu lorinho...não pare! -Vai fundo! -Vou gozar...só pra você!

_Para agitar mais o prazer dela, Naruto tira os dedos de dentro dela e enfia sua boca com tudo, penetrando com a língua que vibrava com velocidade enquanto chupava mais e mais seu clitóris com os lábios. Sakura estava mais louca de prazer e seu rosto ficava mais corado e quente, pois estava sentindo em seu corpo um calor muito bom, sinal de que ela vai chegar ao ponto máximo. Até que:_

Sakura: -Naruto...isso...vai...não para...não para...eu já..eu já...AAAHHH!

_Seu corpo se contorcia enquanto sua intimidade se contrai com força despejando um líquido quente e bom nos lábios do loiro. Ele engole todo aquele líquido quente com gosto e prazer, vendo Sakura se estirar na cama, relaxando seu corpo belo e quente de desejo. Naruto vai até seu rosto e a beija na boca com o proprio gosto dela._

Naruto(sorrindo): -O que achou disso?

Sakura(feliz): -Perfeito! -Eu amei essa sessão oral meu loirinho.

Naruto(rindo): -É verdade, mas isso não terminou, concorda?

Sakura(mais anciosa): -Hai. -Quero ser sua por completo.(abre sua intimidade molhada com os dedos) -Quero te sentir aqui dentro

Naruto(preocupado): -Mas se eu fizer isso, você vai...sentir dor...e tenho medo de te machucar muito...

Sakura(faz carinho no rosto dele): -Daijoubu meu loirinho. -Eu sei que vou sentir dor, mas vai ser muito bom depois. -E eu confio em você.

Naruto(surrpeso): -Sakura-chan...(sorrindo) -Então vamos compartilhar sua dor. -Quando você sentir dor, pode morder no meu pescoço, não importa o quanto eu sinta a dor, pois isso vai nos deixar aliviados depois.

Sakura(preocupada): -Tem certeza...Naruto-kun...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-chan...quero que nós dois compartilhemos nossas dores e nossos sentimentos.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Sakura abre as pernas, deixando sua intimidade a mostra. Naruto sorri com isso e com seu membro ainda duro, ele toca a intimidade dela, deixando-a mais anciosa._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Pode ir Naruto-kun! -Estou pronta.

_Naruto encaixa seu membro para dentro da intimidade de Sakura, que geme de prazer ao sentir o membro grande e grosso de seu loirinho, passando por seu canal vaginal, até que ele para na parte onde está o hímen._

_Naruto fica com seu pescoço perto de sua amada e pergunta:_

Naruto(preocupado): -Está pronta?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Quando Naruto força seu membro com rapidez, ele rompe o hímen de Sakura, que sente uma dor forte e por instinto, acaba mordendo o pescoço de Naruto, com força e com as mãos envolvendo as costas de Naruto, apertando com força._

_Ela geme de dor quando Naruto penetra mais fundo e força um pouco sua mordida, fazendo ele gemer com a dor em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu seu sangue saindo pela intimidade, mas aos poucos começou a se acalmar e sentindo a dor diminuir._

_Ao tirar sua boca do pescoço de Naruto, Sakura fica triste quando vê que ele está sangrando. Ele a olha com um sorriso doce, mas com uma leve expressão de dor._

Sakura(chorando): -Gomenasai Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Sakura-chan. -Sabe que isso vai se curar rapidinho. -Mas e você? -Como está?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Agora me sinto uma nova mulher, depois que a dor foi embora. -Deixe eu me acostumar primeiro, e depois voltemos ao nosso momento mágico.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Sakura se mexia aos poucos, se acostumando com o encaixe perfeito do membro de Naruto com sua intimidade. Segundos depois:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Pode ir Naruto-kun.

_Naruto começa a movimentar-se, fazendo uma sequencia de vai e vem moderado, deixando Sakura louca e excitada com as estocadas que sente dentro de sua intimidade._

_Ela pede para ele ir mais rápido, e ele aumenta o rítimo das estocadas, arrancando gemidos prazerosos e altos da rosada, que sente seu corpo arder mais de prazer em sentir aquele membro mais duro do que o normal._

Sakura: -Que delícia! -Não pare!

_Naruto continua com os movimentos de vai-e-vem aumentando o rítimo mais e mais. Ele beija e chupa os seios de Sakura, com muito desejo, arrancando gemidos ainda mais prazerosos. Qualquer mulher da Vila, a essa altura, ia se remoer de inveja por querer estar no lugar da Haruno._

Sakura(sorri docemente): -Deixe eu facilitar pra você meu amor.

_Invertendo as posições, Sakura fica em cima Naruto que está deitado com seu membro dentro dela. Ele fica surpreso quando ela movimenta seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo, como se estivesse cavalgando e rebolando com luxúria e parzer, e seu membro pulsa com rapidez dentro da intimidade dela. Isso era uma sensação incrível._

_Ambos estavam prestes a chegar no climax. vendo os seios de da Rosada, pulando, Naruto estende suas mãos e os segura dando apertadas fortes e com vontade, fazendo Sakura ir ao delírio._

Sakura: -Está gostando... meu loirinho?

Naruto: -Muito! -Daqui a pouco eu vou gozar denovo!

Kurama: -Vamos gozar juntos!

_Os movimentos de Sakura eram mais rápidos, Naruto leva suas mãos até o bumbum dela e os aperta com vontade dando tapas meio fortes que deixa marcas em sua pele branca e macia, deixando mais excitada e com mais prazer. _

_Até que Naruto inverte novamente as posições e a coloca deitada de costas na cama e desta vez, ele faz movimentos de vai-e-vem muito rápido deixando-a surpresa e com mais vontade de sentir aquilo._

_Ser dominada por seu amado super dotado, Sakura sentia-se a mulher mais desejada do mundo_.

_De repente, Naruto coloca sua mão em baixo dela, brincando com seu clitóris com vontade e rapidez, enquanto continua com as estocadas rápidas de seu membro, dentro dela._

_Sakura deu um grito abafado de prazer sobre o travesseiro e já estava no climáx e Naruto também._

Naruto: -Não posso mais conter! -Vou gozar Sakura-chan!

Sakura: -Eu também! -Vamos gozar juntos Naruto-kun!

_Suas intimidades chegaram ao extremo e dentro da intimidade de Sakura, ela sentia vários jatos despejados pelo membro de Naruto, enquanto seu líquido se misturava junto._

_Aqulo deixou Sakura com uma expressão mais alegre e feliz, pois nunca sentiu tanto prazer como agora, e Naruto também se alegrou com isso. O cansaço era visível no rosto de ambos. Naruto tirou seu membro de dentro de Sakura e deita-se ao lado dela. Ambos se beijam amorosamente._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Aishiteru Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo feliz): -Aishiteru Naruto-kun.

**_/Hentai-Off/_**

_Eles descansam um pouco, e depois de suas carícias e beijos amorosos, os dois vão juntos ao banheiro, onde se banham em água quente na piscina-banheira de espuma. Ambos se revezam em limpar o corpo do outro usando as esponjas, enquanto trocam carícias e beijos._

_Depois eles se secam e retornam para a cama, onde Naruto trocou o lençol que estava sujo de sangue e esperma, e coloca outro novinho. Sakura leva o lençol sujo para lavar._

_Os dois deitam juntos na cama, cobrinho seus corpos nus com o lençol de seda Sakura deita sobre o peitoral de Naruto, que faz um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos, e antes de dormirem, eles se beijam com amor e paixão, finalizando com um selinho_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Oyasumi minha Linda Cerejeira.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Oyasumi Meu Relâmpago Alaranjado.

_Os dois se abraçam e ambos caem no sono profundo e calmo._

**_Nisso:_**

_Sentado na cabeça de pedra do Sandaime, Ray olha para a foto de sua amada Yukina, e seu único desejo nesse momento, era fazer justiça, sem levar para o lado da vingança, pois não riria cair nas trevas como Sasuke fez._

Ray(pensando): -Quando nos encontramos Hidan, você sentirá na pele a justiça de um **Haikã No Shinobi e Membro do Clã Gonçalves**.-E não irei cair nas trevas como o amigo de Naruto-san fez para obter poder. -O verdadeiro poder se fortalece quando os laços de amizade, amor e companheirismos permanecem firmes.

_Ray guarda a foto de sua amada e observando o céu noturno, seus olhos rapidamente assumem uma forma nova: **Seus olhos ficam azuis e a pupila se transforma num tipo de Mandala Negra com Pontos em forma de Losângulo.**_

Ray: -Farei a verdadeira justiça quando a Akatsuki sentir o poder do meu **Uchugan _(Olho Universal)_**. -E não irei me render diante daquele que será o pior inimigo das nações ninja. -Eu e Naruto-san iremos derrotá-lo, não importa o que aconteça.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo: Yamato e Sai; Vamos ao Encontro de Kabuto; Naruto Vs Orochimaru.<br>_**


End file.
